Randomness
by Your innerdarkness or Kadaj
Summary: This is an AU X-Over where any and everything will and can happen. Rufus wants to make a movie, that has everyone upset. Read to find out. I wasn't sure about the rating, so if you guys think it's M and not T please tell me.
1. Movie Offer

(Movie offer.)

A/N: These are most of the Anime, shows and Games that I use in my fics. So don't go thinking they are other characters, because I've put it up as plain as day. If you happen to see a character and I didn't put that Anime up, then let me know and I'll get right on it. Most of these were written when I was litte 14 so it may seem weird until it gets into the more recent fics.

Anime, Games and Shows I used: DBZ, FF7-8-10, InuYasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto, King of Fighters, Gundam, Wolves Rain, Soul Calibur, Tekken, Legend of Zelda, Dead or Alive, Fire Emblem, Samurai Warriors, Devil May Cry, Fushigi Yuugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, Kingdom Hearts, Tales of Symphonia, Bloody Roar, Sailor Moon, S-Cry-Ed, Kenshin, Street Fighter, Digital Devil Saga, Orphen, Cowboy Bebop, Trigun, Battle Arena Toshinden, Weiss Kreuz, Shaman King, Last Exile, Star Wars.

(Misha is sitting outside in a soft chair spacing out like always)

Cloud: *is walking by and sees her* Why are you just sitting there like that?

Misha: *averts her eyes to where Cloud stands * I'm thinking of more people to have come and visit us.

Cloud: Oh, and while we're on that subject. Why are you not playing only the coolest games in the house? And, why did you choose my color to be white?(A/N: I frist did this on Microsoft words and the BG was black, while all the characters had different colors and Cloud's was white.)

Misha: Well your color is white because think about it you name is cloud, it would've been gray, but Seph has that. I'm not playing the game because I needed some time to think.

(Cloud and Mesha walk into the Game room, to see a not so surprising sight. Reno is sitting at the table with a beer and a few more lined up. Rude, Tifa, and Barret are sitting next to him playing a good game of poker. Cloud and Misha go join in.)

Rufus: *enters* Guess what everyone.

Reno: *turns to look at Rufus* Your getting more beer.

Rude: Your starting a web site.

Sephiroth: *enters* Your *** is finally gonna die. *laughs.*

Misha: *starts laughing too*

Tifa and Cloud: *looks at the two* That's mean

Seph and Misha: *stops* We know he had it comin'.

Rufus: No, but I'm making a movie call Final Fantasy VII lives again. And most of you are all in it. *smirks *

Everyone: (. . . . . . .)

Barret: Man, yo. I ain't doin' no movie with you. *leaves*

Sephiroth: *peers at him quickly * Wha.. you want us to relive that.. you are a true jackass. *his face turns red with anger *

Misha: Calm down a moment Seph, and you have the money for this. When Christmas came which was last week you told us you were broke.

Rufus: uh. really *sweat drops* well um I'm rich again.

Irvine: *enters* Did I hear someone say movie.

Sephiroth: *mutters* Oh great it's the cowboy nerd, he couldn't stay in Final Fantasy VIII he just had to come here too.

Irvine: Your just mad cuz' the ladies prefer cowboys over psycho killers.

(Sephiroth looks away from Irvine to Misha and see something new, she is chugging a beer and talking with Reno.)

Sephiroth: *goes over* Why are you getting drunk instead of keeping track of your... your characters?

Misha: *looks at Seph who's acting as an authority figure. * Why are you so bloody worried about what I'm doing.

Sephiroth: Are you British?

Misha: Nope!

Sephiroth: Then when did you start saying "bloody"? *he sighs, then takes the beer.*

Misha: When your.. When your f-face showed up ugly. T-that when. *Hicups.*

Reno: If she's not going to drink it give to me. *he takes it from Seph.*

Misha: You guys can run this fic just fine without me dang it! *passes out*

Tifa: *looks at Seph* Why'd you take the beer.

Cloud: She's the writer of this Fic and if she drinks like this she would prolly write us into our graves.

Sephiroth: What the Cloud you retard, that is not why I did that.

Cloud: Since when did you start saying retard?

Sephiroth: Since you became one. *laughs*

Irvine: So Seph are you gonna ask her?

Tifa: Ask who, What?

Sephiroth: None of your business, and anyway I guess since Misha is out I should prolly end this story now.

(With this we end our story with a very drunk passed out writer, until next time.)

A/N: You can review or not but whatever you do thanks for reading it.. this story was written 5/22/2006 at 3:49 p.m. lol and I'm barely putting it up now. 


	2. The Videophone

The Videophone part I

(Misha and Rufus enter the huge house to see Tifa, Reno, Rude, and Irvine playing a game of strip poker at the table *Irvine told me to write that so deal with it*. At the sofa were Vincent, Barret, Aerith, and Cloud they were watching ET. *No.. not the alien* Entertainment Tonight, but it was 12:00 in the afternoon.)

Rufus: *Claps for everyone's attention *

Everyone: * looks at Rufus*

Rufus: *holds out his hand with a phone in it* This is a videophone. I got it so we can make important calls with video.

Misha: *Tip toes out, so Rufus doesn't notice. *

Irvine: *who's playing strip poker and is trying his best to get Tifa down her bra.* Why is it that every time you go out joyriding you come back broke. you make how much?.. *is interrupted by Rufus. *

Rufus: You know no one listens to cowboys.

Vincent: *goes over to Rufus and takes the videophone.*

Sephiroth: *enters, sees the videophone. * Where the.. never mind. I'm sure the person who got it was about as dumb as a box of soup. *looks at Rufus. *

Rufus: It can call any place or any world, just put in the name of the place.

Irvine: Here's a place to call, Hyrule Castle *wins and finally gets Tifa in her bra. * You still look like Tifa to me, even if they took you down a few cup sizes.. Why did they do it again?

Tifa: If you weren't right I would knock the hell out of you.

Irvine: Then I'll be forever pure. *tips hat and grins. *

Sephiroth: *shakes head.* You're a dork and a cowboy nerd. I don't know why Misha put you in this fic anyway.

Irvine: Because I'm much better lookin' then ya.

Misha: *enters* How's my fic doing.

Sephiroth: It could be better without cowboy dork that is.

Cloud: *still watching entertainment tonight * Y'know you all should really be focusing on the videophone.

Rufus: *takes the VP away from Vincent. *

Aerith: Misha I have a question?

Misha: *looks at Aerith* Yeah.

Aerith: Why did you pick that name?

Misha: Cuz' I thought it was cool unique name and I liked it.

Sephiroth: Alright dead girl you've asked enough questions *gets hit by a book that Misha threw.* Ow!

Misha: Leave her alone will you. Anyway, it's time I end this fic, I will write another one tomorrow though.

Sephiroth: hopefully without the cowboy geek or the flower girl That I killed. * laughs*

Misha: SEPHIROTH!.. *hits him again. * That's mean. Anyhow, that's the end of this fic.

The Videophone part II

(Rufus turns on the videophone to contact Hyrule Castle.)

Rufus: *still waiting for it to connect with them. *

(Misha, Sephiroth, and some other guy enters with them.)

Misha: Hey all. Where's Aerith?

Sephiroth: Hopefully dead *laughs*

Misha: You are such a.. a person.

Rude: Who's our new friend?

Misha: This is Mitsuhide; he's my favorite Samurai Warrior character. *goes off to find Aerith. *

Mitsuhide: *goes over to Rufus and shows him how to work the VP. *

Cloud: *enters with Tifa, and sees Mitsuhide. *

Rude: His name is Mitsuhide, he came with Misha and Roth.

Sephiroth: That's Seph or Sephiroth, Geez you guys are so annoying.

Tifa: *takes Clouds hand, goes into a corner and starts kissing.

Everyone: *stare in shock. *

Sephiroth: So... does this mean I can kill that retarded flower girl again.

Squall: *enters* Is that all you can think about, Geez!

Sephiroth: I thought Cloud was all in love with that ancient.

Cloud: *breaks the kiss* She dumped me for Irvine um..Something about him pleasing her the way that I couldn't.

Rufus: That explains why they're both missing at the moment.

Cloud: No you think. *goes back to kissing Tifa. *

Rufus: *looks at the VP. It finally comes in*

(Hyrule Castle)

Link/Marth: * looks at the VP. *

Peach: *takes it away. * I told yall if we wait someone would talk to us.

Zelda: Well they took long enough. Who are we talking to?

(Huge House)

Rufus: This is Rufus.

(Hyrule Castle)

Ganondorf: Oh look it's another person that doesn't know his head from his ass.

Link: Ganon, how can you talk when yours is farthest up? *laughs loudly.*

Ganondorf: *gets upset. * Would you like to be shown?

(Huge House)

Sephiroth: Now that's a smart guy.

Misha: *enters. * I can't find her.

Sephiroth: Trust me You don't want to.

Misha: What? Never mind.

Reeve: *enters, and looks over at Rufus who's holding A VP. Goes over. *

Sephiroth: *gets mad * Misha why on earth is he here?

Misha: Cuz' we need more people. * Grins evilly*

Reeve: VPs are nice to have around when your honey Is far away, and the digital details are perfect. * smiles stupidly.*

Sephiroth: Eww! You see.. That wouldn't bother me as much if it was a girl he was referring to. *shudders*

Mitsuhide: *goes over to Seph and Misha.* So..you said that this Aerith chick can save my land.

Misha: She's occupied at the moment.

Sephiroth: The word is preoccupied, Misha.

Misha: *glares at him for a second. *

Mitsuhide: *gives Misha a kiss on the cheek and leaves. *

Sephiroth: Why do you always manage to bring ignorant fools with you? *glares at Mitsuhide.*

Misha: * watching Mitsuhide with heart eyes as he leaves. *

Sephiroth: *poke her* Misha!

Misha: *snaps out of it* What Yeah.

Sephiroth: I said he's a fool.

Vincent: *enters* Your just mad cuz' Misha won't let you do that.

Misha: *blinks * What?

Vincent: Misha you're an idiot.

Misha: *gets mad* HEY! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOES TO MEAN!

Vincent: It means tha * Seph grabs his mouth. *

Sephiroth: It means that Vincent doesn't know when to shut his mouth. *Punches him in the face.*

Rufus: *still on the VP. *

(Hyrule Castle)

Roy: You guys have issues, but we still have the dumbest people in this world.

Marth: Oh..like you aren't.

(Huge House)

Misha: *goes over and takes the VP from Rufus.* If you're talking to Rufus you are dumb.

(Hyrule Castle)

Marth: I bet your lips taste as sweet as they Sound. * flips his hair and grins. *

Link: * smacks his head. * Who gave Marth the VP he's already at it again.

Peach: *stops fighting with Zelda. * Did he use that line about the mouth and how it taste.

Link: Yeah he did.

Zelda: *goes over to Marth and hit him in the head with a Beam Sword.* Stop using that line on every girl that you see.

Marth: *goes flying.*

(Huge House)

Sehpiroth: *standing by Misha.* I'm glad someone did it before I did. Oh, and by the way. Squall, why are you here.

Squall: I'm waiting for Irvine. We're gonna pick up Zell on the way to the bar to meet with Reno.

Sephiroth: Good the cowboy jerk is upstairs with Aerith just knock before entering.

Squall: Whatever. *goes upstairs.*

Sephiroth: Man he's got issues. Umm Where's Misha?

Reeve: She went off to find some guy I don't know.

Rufus: *turns off the VP. * Well this little baby will be with us for a while.

Sephiroth: You're stupid y'know. * sighs * I'm ending this fic for her then. * ends it and leaves. *

(The End.) 


	3. Sephiroth has a yin and yang

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the character named Misha.

Sephiroth has a yin and yang!

(Misha and Hotohori are in the huge house sitting at the table. Misha is showing Hotohori something on the internet.)

Misha: * goes to the dragon ball z website *

Hotohori: Wow, this music sounds pretty cool. It sounds a bit better then our music on Fushigi.

Misha: Well, I thought your show had some nice music.

Hotohori: Oh, yeah what songs did you like?

Misha: Tokimeki no Doukasen and Itooshi hito no temeni, there where a few more that I liked as well.

(Sephiroth, Nariko and Tasuki enters, they each take a seat on the couch. Sephiroth who is obviously hiding something sits down rather slowly.)

Misha: * gives him a look, that says I know you have Something. *

Sephiroth: * shifts his eyes to look over at Nariko and Tasuki who are looking at Anime weekly. Then gets up and goes to the kitchen. *

Irvine: * enters humming Mary Jean *

Misha: Where did you hear that song?

Irvine: Cloud and Tifa replayed that song a million times after We left the Anime Convention yesterday.

Misha: you poor thang.

Sephiroth: * yelling from the kitchen * The word is * thing * Misha,  
>Don't you know any English?<p>

(Before Misha could reply, there was a bright light from the kitchen,  
>and Seph comes walking out.)<p>

Hotohori: * looks at Seph strangely *

Sephiroth: * looks way to chipper as he goes over to the couch * Hello.

Misha: * goes over and feels his head * Are you feeling okay?

Sephiroth: What a guy can't be nice when he wants to * almost sounding gay *

Misha: * goes back to her labtop * Not you at least.

Irvine: Agh! Come on now the psycho is gay too.

Sephiroth: * leaves *

Hotohori: At first, he's all evil and I'm one with the planet like, type Now he's all nice and Sweet. * still look at Dragon Ball Z stuff * What is he mentally ill?

(They hear a sound in the kitchen and they look. Another Seph comes out out of the kitchen.)

Sephiroth: * notices everyone looking at him * Take a damn picture it'll Last longer. * goes to sit on the couch *

Misha: * thinks for a second and finally gets an idea * Hey Seph what's My name?

Sephiroth: * rolls his eyes * oh great, first you can't speak English And now you don't know your own damn name * looks like he's Ready to kill someone over a dumb question * Misha what The hell is wrong with you, and the what $%#& is everyone Looking at me?

Nariko: First off, you just left a second ago, So how'd you come from The kitchen?

Sephiroth: You know what? All of you can kiss my ass for all I care. * leaves *

Tasuki: Whoa! What a donkey's butt.

Irvine: Tell me about it. Sometimes he tries to kill us with his Masamune.

Misha: Oh, shut the hell up Irvine we have ta get to the bottom Of this.

(The nicer Seph enters.)

Sephiroth: * waves to everyone while sipping some tea * Hey everyone,  
>I hope I didn't miss anything. * goes in the kitchen and comes out with some kind of rock in his hand *<p>

Misha: * takes it from him * I'll take that.

Sephiroth: * teary eyed * Well you didn't have to take it all you Had to do was ask y'know.

Irvine: Oh my. I'M TELLING EVERYONE! * runs for the door, but is stop By Misha *

Misha: STOP RIGHT THERE!

Rufus: *enters * NANI! * rubs his eyes * he really is crying. * hits the floor in laughter *

Hotohori: I think I know what's going on here.

Rufus: *still laughing *

Nariko: * goes over * What would that be?

Hotohori: * looks at misha who is tying Irvine and Rufus to A chair * It is a talisman, just like on that Jackie Chan cartoon.

Misha: * has finished tying them up * I think we shouldn't have Let the other one leave. Hotohori and I will go Get cloud. Nariko, you and Tasuki Go track down the bad Seph and don't Let him see you * looks at Seph who is still Crying * Shut up already!

Sephiroth: * shuts up * Well don't look at me. I'm lover not a fighter.

Misha: Can it lover boy, you 'are' coming with us So get over it *goes over and they drag him out*

(Meanwhile with the bad Seph who's torturing animals cuz' he can.)

Sephiroth: * has just finished tying a cat by its Tail to a tree * It feels good to be able to torture Again.

?: Hold it right there nether trash.

?: How dare you try to hurt innocent creatures.

Sephiroth: * raises a brow * Oh, and just who's gonna stop me, eh?

?: We are the sailor scouts.

Sailor scout 1: I'm Sailor Mars.

Sailor scout 2: And I'm Sailor Mercury.

(Three more women with Sailor suits jump out.)

Sailor scout 3: I'm Sailor Venus.

Sailor scout 4: I'm Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor scout 5: * taking her most familiar stance * And I'm Sailor Moon champion of justice, I will right wrongs and Triumph over evil * pauses * and that mean you.

Sephiroth: * put on a grin * oh, this should prove to Be entertaining. * pulls out his masamune *

Sailor Mars: You can give it up. We know you work for Neflite and his queen of the nether world.

(Misha, Hotohori and the good seph called cloud for help.)

Sephiroth: * is humming the tune from Sailor Moon *

Tasuki: * walks up with Cloud and Nariko * We found Cloud But no Sephiroth.

Cloud: You guys are joking right; I mean Seph is right there.

Sephiroth: *eyes watering up * Oh, Cloud * gives him a hug *

Cloud: Um. Seph you should really get off me.

Sephiroth: * whipping tears from his eyes * I'm so sorry. The way I ruined your life, how I killed Aerith.

Cloud: * gets behind Misha * Yeah.

Sephiroth: * still sounding some what gay * There was always a part of me that wanted to be with a part of you.

Everyone: (!)

Misha: Seph I think it's time you shut up.

Hotohori: Yeah you're really starting to scare me.

Cloud: Could someone tell me why he is nice, and why the hell he wants to be one with me and not the damn planet?

Nariko: Have you seen the Jackie Chan cartoon?

Cloud: * getting impatient * yes, I've seen it.

Nariko: Well Seph over there got hold of the tiger talisman, and well you know what happened next.

Cloud: Oh, great there are two and we have the nice one while the pure evil one is still out there with his half of the talisman.

Misha: Yup! Do you have?

Cloud: * cut her off * My buster sword, yeah it's right here. * shows it to her *

Tasuki: Well now that that's over with lets get the other one shell we.

(So, they went off to find the bad Seph. Meanwhile the bad Seph and the scouts are fighting like mad.)

Sailor Moon: * falls to the ground * Argh! This bites.

Sailor Venus: * put her hands in the air * Venus love chain in circles.

Sephiroth: * grabs it * Are you little girls done, because I'd Much rather see dead bodies. * Throwing her into a tree *

Sailor Mars: He's way more powerful then Queen Barrel and her people * takes her stance *

Sailor Mercury: * also took her stance * Mars we must try to hit him at the same time.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury: Mars Celestial fire! Shine aqua illusion! Ignite! Flare!

Sephiroth: * shrugs it off *

Tuxedo mask: * standing on top of a tree * Girls you should leave this battle for now.

Sailor Jupiter: Why? We were just getting warmed up.

Tuxedo Mask: Damn! You girls should know that he's gonna rip you to pieces!

Sailor Moon: All right girls, lets go.

(They ran off. Misha and the other turn the corner spotting the bad Seph.)

Misha: * Whispering to them as they approach him * We have to get the other half.

Cloud: Yeah cuz' I'm get a little sick of this cry baby over here. * feels Sephs hand on him * Seph, move your damn hand.

Sephiroth: * blushes and moves it away * Sorry, sweetie.

Tasuki: That's it. If I hear anymore mushy mess I think I'll kill them both.

Cloud: * shouts * It's over Seph, you need to recombined with your former self.

Sephiroth: Hm? * turns to see who it is * Oh it's only you.

Misha: IT'S ONLY YOU! * tries to run at him *

Hotohori: * grabs her * I don't think it'd be wise now.

Sephiroth: Oh, I see you came for the other half of the talisman. * smirks * Well then come and get it.

(FF7 music from when you're fighting a normal boss starts playing.)

Tasuki: * jumped into the air, using his magical fan as a Flame thrower *

Sephiroth: * flipped his hair back and blocked * What? Is that it?

Sephiroth: * jumping around franticly * Oh, dear. I hope they don't scar my lovely face.

Sephiroth: I would never join that pathetic side of me again.

Cloud: * grins * Oh I wouldn't be so sure * holds up the other half of the talisman *

Sephiroth: * still jumping around * Yay! Way to go my koi.

Misha: * hands the half she took from Seph earlier * For goodness sake just put them together.

Cloud: * put the talisman together * There that should do it.

(The talisman rejoined and there is a bright flash of light and the talisman vanished, and there is only one Sephiroth from what they can see.)

Tasuki: * pushes Nariko * go see if he's back to normal.

Nariko: *hits him over the head * Why don't you take your dumb self over there and see.

Hotohori: No, I have a better suggestion.

Everyone: * looks at him *

Misha: Well, don't just stand there. What is it you have in mind.

Hotohori: * points to Cloud * Cloud should go over to him.

Cloud: * falls to the ground for a second, but then gets up * Why should I be the one to go.

Hotohori: Because, he was in love with you more then anything, and if I'm not Mistaken in reality he honestly can't stand you to well.

Cloud: Saa, now I see. If he is back to normal, he won't like me.

Hotohori: Precisely, now go.

Cloud: * goes over * Hey Seph.

Sephiroth: * looks shocked at first, but shakes it off * What do you want you little lifeless doll?

Cloud: * looks mad * Oh, he's back to normal all right. * looks at the other's then back Seph * now can I kill him?

Misha: No.

Cloud: Well then, can I beat him up?

Misha: You two can fight all day; just don't kill each other's.

(Cloud and Sephiroth start fighting like mad.)

Nariko: * looks away from the Anime weekly book * Hey, Misha Should we tell the two idiots that they have their own Movie coming out?

Misha: Why did you bring that book? Never mind and No, it'll just go to their stupid heads. * pauses * Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something.

(At the huge house Irvine and Rufus, are still tied up.)

Irvine: I don't think they're coming back.

Rufus: You know some thing this is all your Fault.

Irvine: * is getting tired of Rufus * Will someone please Let me out of here.

(The lights go out, and that ends our feature for today.)


	4. Sometimes beating up people helps too

A/N: Sorry, I hope my stories aren't to broing.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just own Misha.

Sometimes beating up people helps too.

(Reno, Rufus, Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, Irvine, Rude and Squall are all sitting around in the the huge house Misha and Seph are in the TV. room.

Misha: * watching Jackie chan adventures *

Sephiroth: *sitting behind her on the couch * Why are you watching this What Are you like five?

Irvine: * enters * Seph just cuz' you hate it don't mean she can't look at it.

Sephiroth: Leave or die cowboy nerd.

Irvine: Mama's boy!

Sephiroth: Cowboy geek!

Irivne: Freakish, leather wearin' punk face who's mother was a psycho!

Sephiroth: ( ) *leaves *

Vincent: *enters* what happened to my son?

Irvine: *looks at him * You mean to tell me that Miss. writer over there made you a father!

Vincent: Bite me cowboy punk, she would never do a thing like that.

Irvine: Misha your father-ish vampire is disturbing, ya'know.

Misha: *looks away from the TV. * Vincent that wasn't very nice.

(Cloud and Tifa come with Heero behind them.)

Misha: *looks up and is very shocked to see him here. * HEY! Heero, so how are thing going between you and Relena, eh?

Heero: * goes and sits next to Misha. * That's just it * heavies a sigh * She wants to take away the $#% Gundam armory. I do not wanna see that woman at all today, so if she comes looking for me I'm not here.

Misha: *gives him a hug * You should of killed her before you came.

Irvine: * mutters * Now I see why she's always taking Sephs side.

Misha: I heard that. Well Heero, you can hang and watch Jackie Chan with me.

Heero: I love that show * they start watching it. *

Vincent: * leans in to Irvine whispering * I think we should get Seph. * they leave *

(Sephiroth is out side sitting on the porch.)

Sephiroth: * is fuming silently *

Vincent: There you are my son.

Irvine: Man we've been lookin' everywhere for you.

Sephiroth: there aren't many places to look.

Irvine: We need your help with something.

Sephiroth: No. I am not helping you. Why should I?

Vincent: Oh, on the contrary son you might want to reconsider.

Sephiroth: * raise a brow * Ooh and why is that?

Irvine: Yeah we have a Gundam prob again.

Sephiroth: Let me guess it's Heero and he's having An issue with Relena * again. *

Vincent: Yes, but how did you know.

Sephiroth: This is the fifth time this week.

Rufus: * walks out there * Seph .

Sephiroth: I know I know Heero's in there. What am I the anti-Gundam defense?

Irvine: Well I was going for deranged killer but that'll work too.

Sephiroth: I hate you get lost cowboy. * glares then leaves *

Vincent: Could you stand to be a bit nicer?

Irvine: ME! He's the one running around talking about killing everyone and you're telling me to be nice to him.

Vincent: ... Yes.

(Back in the TV. Room Misha and Heero are now watching Iun-yasha the one where Sango steals the Tetsusaiga, cuz' they love that one.)

Heero, pretending to be Naraku: People die because of the power of the Sacred Shiekon Jewel, and people live because of it's power. There's no reason why you should despise the sacred jewel as much as you do, remember Kohku was revived because of the jewels power. You made a promise to exchange the sword for Kohku's life, so what will you do.

Misha, pretending to be Sango: * points sword heero/naraku * I despise you, I made no promise. * Jumps into the air * you want my answer. * throwing a sword she had on her wall at him * here it is. * they start fighting just like Sango and Naraku are now. *

Sephiroth: * enters * NANI!

(They stop and look at him.)

Sephiroth: I was coming to kill him but you're takin' care of that.

Misha: Hey, Seph we were acting out one of the best scene from Inu-Yasha.

Heero: You're looking rather gloomy then usual.

Sephiroth: * takes out his masamune * Well then I can arrange it so you don't have to look anymore can't I. * grin evilly*

Heero: I think its time someone really shut you up! * both takes a stance *

Cloud: * enters and stops dead in his track * Oh, this isn't good.

Sephiroth: SHI! * charges *

Heero: * charges, still holding Misha's sword * SHI-NE!

Misha: * gets between them * STOP! * they stop and look at her * As much as I love this sorta thing, you two are not allowed to fight.

Heero: * hands Misha her sword * Hontou ni sumimasen.

Sephiroth: * puts his Masamune away * Fine. *he quickly punches Heero in the face and kicks him in the lower abdomen.*

Heero: *slams into the ground.* Seriously dude, I hate you...

Sephiroth: And I wouldn't have it any other way. *grins evilly.*

Misha: That's alright * hanging her sword back on the wall * Seph doesn't seem to like anyone. *helps him up and glares at Seph.*

(Reno and Rufus enters, and Reno has a beer as always.)

Reno: * sees Heero * Must be Relena.

Rufus: * mutters * I'm surprised he knows anything.

Reno: What was that?

Rufus: Nothing.

Sephiroth: * goes to the couch and turn on Rush Hour 2 *

Vincent: * enters with Squall and Irvine * So how do you feel son.

Sephiroth: * looks at Vincent * Fine, and why do you keep calling me that.

Irvine: * burst out in laughter *

Everyone: *looks at him *

Squall: What's your problem man?

Irvine: * pulls himself together, looks up and sees Seph glaring him down * Nothin'.. Nothin' at all.

(There is a knock at the door.)

Rufus: * goes and gets the door and backs away slowly *

Misha: * goes over and sees that it's Relena * Hi Relena, how has it Been?

Relena: Fine, is Heero in there, I've looked everywhere.

Misha: No, he hasn't come by here.

Relena: Well if you see him tell him that there will be another mission in about three days from now. * leaves *

Misha: * shuts the door * Heero you had better get going you have a mission in three days.

Sephiroth: * snorts * Yeah like he can find his way out of a box.

Misha: * hits him in the head * You need to work on your manners Seph.

Heero: Well, I'll be seeing you all later then.

Sephiroth: * mutters quietly * I hope his Gundam burns.

Heero: * goes to the door * Misha maybe we could do that Inu-yasha thing again. * leaves *

Sephiroth: *goes to say something but is cut off by Misha *

Misha: Shut it, and just watch your freaking movie.

Vincent: *sits on the couch with Seph* Hey, Rush Hour two I've only seen part one.

Squall: Vincent this is the most you've ever talked.

Vincent: My breakfast had sugar in it.

Reno: *looks at Vincent* Eww Some of us find that offensive You know.

(The movie has ended and everyone has left except Misha)

Misha: *looks to make sure that everyone has left. She picks up the phone and calls a few people to come and visit she hangs up with them, leaving.*

(The End.)

I hope you like it, I know it's not much of a story. I'm still going to be posting more. This story was one of the first stories, I wrote when I was young. 


	5. A story for special people

Disclaimer: I don't own or get paid for the characters in this story just using them for my fun and psychotic issues. I do own the character named Misha.

When I was little I loved Power Rangers, so it was only fitting that I made fun of them.

A story for special people.

Narrator: *cleared his throat.* I will be Narrating for this seemingly insane story... Oh right and Misha will only be making very little appearanceses in the Animansion.

Aeris: Ooooh, we have our very own narrator.

Sephiroth: *rolls his eyes.* Whooppty-do I'm just flipping with joy.

Vincent: but if Misha's not here who will keep control.

Sephiroth: I will and that's final.

Narrator: no, I was instructed by the host herself to put Sesshomaru, Riku and/or Misao in charge.

Sora: why would she put them in control?

Narrator: that is none of your business. Now let me finish.

Riku: * hit Sora in the neck, knocking him out. *

Cloud: if you ask me, I think either me, Leon or Christie should of been put in charge.

Vincent: um... Cloud no one did.

Cloud: * hangs his head. * No one ever does.

Vincent: look ya'll if we let the narrator finish, it'll leave.

Narrator: long, long ago...

Sephiroth: nop, I ain't doin' no bodies story that began with long ago.

Sesshoumaru: and you think the rest of us wants to... Misha said that...

Sephiroth: Misha can kiss my a.. er.. butt.

Everyone: * gasped and looked at Seph. *

Kasumi: you know you wouldn't say this to her face, now would cha.

Sephiroth: I..Am an evil killer and I'm...

Vincent: please fool, you ain't killed in who knows how long.

Cloud: he's got you there, and besides Misha has the force on her side.

Sephiroth: *starts growling.* Screw O-beone, I fear no one! Lets just get this over with.

Narrator: why don't I start it a different way.

Riku: that'll do.

Narrator: *warps everyone to the Commande Center in Angel Grove.* It all started when five teenagers were picked to defend the earth. These five teens were Zack the Black Ranger, Kimsumi the Pink Ranger, Sheeny the Yellow Ranger, Buson the Red Ranger, and Vincy the Blue Ranger.

Zack: * looked around. * HA! You loosers couldn't keep your names, like me.

Narrator: as I was saying...

Kimsumi: can it Zack, if we were in D.O.A. I would've mopped the floor with you by now.

Narrator: SILENCE!

Everyone: *shuts up.*

Narrator: *clears his throat.* These five were known as the Mighty Morphen Power Rangers...

Sheeny: NANI! That's what they call us. *She looks upset.* what a load of..

Vincy: just let him finish.

Narrator: the Rangers and the newly aquired Ranger Cloudy the white Ranger have been defending Angel Grove against attacks made by the evil Sephizedd and his wife Christierepulsa...

Sephizedd: do I really have to do this?

Narrator: can't you just be thankful the host gave you the part of an evil guy, not a good one and even if you were good, if you slack off we all have to re-do our part.

Sephizedd: * mudders to himself. * She did us dirty...

Narrator: what was that.

Sephizedd: I said you can finish.

Narrator: it starts.  
>-<p>

Narrator: It starts off with Christie come out of a tube yak, yak, whatever, whatever. * It skips further in. * The six teens at Angle Grove High were hard at work as normal and with it almost being time for them to leave, I think we should check in on them.

Kimsumi: *walks up to Cloudy.* Hey, what cha doin' after school?

Cloudy: well, me and the guys were going to help out at the Community Center afterwards, you and Sheeny wanna come.

Sheeny: no.

Narrator: you better do it right or I'll make you do 50 more of these.

Sheeny: yes we'd love to.

Kimsumi: alright, then is settled ja'ne.

Narrator: Kasu... er Kimsumi English, speak English.

Kimsumi: Gomen. * She gasped. * Sorry. See you later Cloudy.

Narrator: *is dripping sweat.* While the teens were helping at the Center, Sephizedd and Christie Repulsa were cooking a bad plan it was so bad it stank...

Sephizedd: now that was lame, and what was that when you opened the show...

Narrator: * ignors him. * It's your part.

Sephizedd: I'm getting so sick and tiered of those Rangers, and their I'm mister perfect boss... Christie it's time to destroy the Mighty Morphen Power Rangers once and for all.

Christie Repulsa: oohhhh, this is so sickening, I hate this so much..

Narrator: and it will go on forever if not done right. * It laughs evilly. *

Christie Repulsa: how about you shorten the typing of my name and I'll do this right, alright.

Narrator: Fine, and don't ever rymhe again either that's creepy coming from you.

Christie: let's send our most powerful monsters.

Sephizedd: I got it. We'll send the Pscubeboxses.

(A/N:Ps-Cube-Box, as in Playstaion-GameCube-Xbox.)

Christie: now your thinkin'.

Narration: meanwhile the always so good and Honor roll making teens were cleaning up when Cloudy's Cammunacator went off.

Cloudy: *answers it quickly.* We're here Sesshodon.

Sesshodon: *through the Cammunacator.* Ranger you must report to the Commande Center it's urgent.

Narrator: and so the Rangers teleported to The Commande Center.

Zack: what's up Sesshodon, I was just about to get my mac on with this real fly honey..

Kimsumi: *smacked him in the head.* This ain't the time for that. We have to do it right or we'll never leave here.

Kulpha: Rangers take a look at the Viewing Globe, it's more of those Pscubeboxses that he had sent before.

Narrator: the Rangers turned to the Viewing Globe.

Sheeny: does the Narrator have to do that.

Buson: look guys we have to get this over with.

Cloudy: he's right. * He looks around. * It's Morphen time, White Ranger Power!

Buson: Red Ranger Power!

Kimsumi: Pink Ranger Power!

Sheeny: Yellow Ranger Power!

Vincy: Blue Ranger Power!

Zack: Black Ranger Power!

Narrator: they warpped from the Commande Center, flipping over the camra going into battle with the Pscubeboxses. There are at least 12 of them, will the Rangers be able to take them on.

Zack: put a sock in it baka..

Narrator: ENGLISH!

Cloudy: *pulled out his beam sword.* It's time to send them packin'.

Sesshondon: * spoke through their wrist watches. * Be careful all of you, the Pscubeboxses have the ability to use characters from every game, on you. So you all should be warned of the Ps one's wide range of games over the years. *It turns off.*

Sheeny: like we needed his in put. *She jumped into the air to strike, but was thrown back by Yami and his Dark magic attack.* What the!

Cloudy: do you still not won't his in put now.

Sheeny: suck it, Cloudy.

Cloudy: sorry to busy to do that.

Narrator: *starts to pull hair out it's head.*

Buson: the Narrator has hair.

The writer: I don't know, I'm just making it up as I go.

Vincy: *was getting hungry and needed food right away.* Must, eat, something..

Kimsumi: hey everyone Vincy is in need of food. *She grabs one of the PCBs and strips off the cloths around the neck.* Vincy, I've got food.

Vincy: *took off for the food and ate every last bit of it.* Mmmm, that's better. Now it's time to get down to business.

Buson: *flipped over the camra into a heel kick, knocking one of the PCBs to the ground.* Remember everyone we have to make this look pretty.

Narrator: while the Rangers cream the... Cream that has got to be the lamest..

Writer: so sue me if it's so lame you bak...

Narrator: don't finish that please, I'll do the dumb story.

Writer: that's a good boy.

Narrator: while the Rangers cream the PCBs, Sephizedd and Christie Repulsa are ragging furiously out of control with anger.

Sephizedd: wait, wait, is there any way you can shorten my name.

Narrator: No.

Sephiczed: Fine.. What can we do to tip the bar in our favor.

Christie: well, we do have Yuna and I know the Rangers need her in order to end this narrating nightmare.

Sephizedd: that is true my Queen.

Christie: I know lets turn her against them... You know a spell.

Sephizedd: Xiondor, bring me Yuna now!

Xiondor: *walked out with yuna in one hand.* Sire, I have her.

Christie: *went up to Yuna with a drink.* Drink this my deary it should help.

Yuna: *slap the cup right out her hand and they watched it for two minutes before it finally hit the ground.* Did you think I would drink that mess?

Christie: * kicked Yuna in the face leaving a mark. * Did you think I wouldn't kick for doing that?

Aerapina: if I may be so dumb to speak your greatness.

Sephizedd: *looks at Aerapina.* Why won't you die. Do I have to...

Narrator: STOP IT! And just do the dang story man.

Sephized: you may.

Aerapina: why don't we just drop her in front of them with a PCB and when they kill it they'll have the girl back and the story will be over.

Sephizedd: *thinks for a minute and then looks at her.* I like, you know something lets do that now.

Narrator: so to make a long story short. They sent Yuna there with a PCB and the Rangers defeated it and called it a day the end.  
>-<p>

Narrator: they popped out of the T. V.

Sephiroth: will you stop doing that already.

Narrator: don't blame me blame the writer of this curl and disfunctional story.

Xion: oh, don't you worry we will.

Cloud: even I wanna yell at her.

Sesshoumaru: Cloud, please the moment you see her you're gonna break down.

Cloud: you don't know what you speak.. those are all lies.

Sesshoumaru: are they Cloud.

Cloud: shut up!

Kasumi: I think Sissy boy will go home crying to mama.

Sephiroth: he doesn't have a mom anymore.

Cloud: (...) *his face grew redder.*

Kasumi: what happened to her?

Sephiroth: I killed her that's what happened. *He laughed.*

Cloud: *pulled out an AK47 and shoots Sephiroth up.*

Sephiroth: *just layed there dead with blood everywhere.*

Cloud: the host will prolly bring him back later. *He walked out.*

Narrator: he's a evil young man. *It looks around.* Oh, am I on.. * It clears it throat.* And that will be all my friends until next time.

A/N: Please let me know what you think. 


	6. Music is great, don't you think

Music is great, don't you think?

(Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa are sitting in the huge house at the table and are looking rather bored.)

Cloud: * Looks at Aerith who's playing in Tifa's hair out of boredom * Where is everyone?

Aerith: Well, I know that Misha called and said she would be late, but I have no idea where the others are.

Tifa: I'm getting bored * starts looking around *

Aerith: What are you doing?

Tifa: Looking for something to do while we wait.

Aerith: Hey do you guys remember that one Disney movie Aladdin?

Tifa: Yeah, but what made you bring that up?

Aerith: Nothing I was just making conversation is all.

Cloud: * Leans back in the chair and starts humming " One jump Ahead" from Aladdin. *

Tifa: * Looks at him and rolls her eyes * Cloud try another song.

Aerith: * Starts singing " A whole new world" * A whole new World, a new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no are where To go

Tifa: * Takes it from there * Are say we're only dreaming.

Vincent: * Enters, just staring *

Cloud: * Looks over * Hey Vincent.

Vincent: I think you people should really find something to do.

Aerith: * Stops singing and looks at Vincent * What you don't like Aladdin.

Vincent: I didn't say that, it's just the fact that you all are Adults sitting here singing Disney songs.

Cloud: * Starts singing * Do, do, do, do, Mary jean.

Tifa: * Joins in * I in love with Mary jean.

Cloud: She is my main thang; she makes me feel all right.

Tifa: She makes my heart sang.

Sephiroth: * Enters singing under his breath, not noticing anyone. * How do I deal with you, How do I deal with me, when I don't even know myself are what it is you won't from me.

Everyone: * Just looks *

Vincent: Why are you singing that song?

Sephiroth: * Sits on the sofa * It happens to be my favorite song and I think it describes me a lot.

Cloud: * Snorts * Well you need a different theory.

Misha: * Finally enters and sits a cross from Seph, no one but Vincent sees her. *

Sephiroth: * Looks over at Cloud * Why are you talking to me? know your place, you lifeless puppet.

Cloud: * Glares at him *

Cagali: * Enters singing * Look at this stuff, isn't it neat. Wouldn't you think my collection's complete.

Misha: * Joins * Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything. Look at this trove, treasures untold how many wonders can one cavern hold.

Sephiroth: Can you people sing something not Disney?

Irvine: * Enters singing * Now I'm the king of this swingers roar the jungle VIP, I reached the top and had to stop, and that's what's bothering me.

Aerith: * joins * Now I wanna be a man, man cub and stroll right into town And be just like the other men I'm tired of mopping around.

Sephiroth: * Gets mad * What is this? Disney day.

Misha: No, it's not. These songs are just easier to sing then most.

Rufus: * Enters with a karaoke box. * I thought since everyone was singing, that this machine would come in handy. * Sits it down *

Reno: * Enters singing * Bubba shot the Jew box last night, said it played a sad song he didn't like

Sephiroth: * Cut him off * Well, then that means I can shoot you, don't it.

Reno: * Looks at him * But the song wasn't sad.

Sephiroth: Yeah, I know but it was dumb as hell.

Tifa: Seph, you don't have a gun.

Sephiroth: Maybe it was Tifa I should have killed and not Aerith.

Misha: Don't get mad cuz' she's telling the truth.

Rude: * Enters, singing * I know I've got a face in me points out all my mistakes to me you've got a face on the inside too and your paranoia's probably worse I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand everybody acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can but everybody has...

Everyone: * looks at him *

Sephiroth: Now that's a song.

Misha: Rude, I didn't know you like to sing.

Rude: That song has been stuck in my head since two days ago.

(Before anybody could do anything else the karaoke machine kicks in and all you hear is Rufus.)

Rufus: * with the mic * I am number one don't matta if you like I'll tell you sit down and write.

Cagali: You are anything but number one, so get off.

Aerith: * takes the mic from Rufus *

Sephiroth: * looks at her * No, Disney woman!

Irvine: She can sing what ever the hell she wants.

Sephiroth: * sees Vincent and Misha looking at him, and says nothing. *

Aerith: * starts singing * My loneliness is killing me, and I, I must confess I still believe, still believe. When I'm not with you I lose mine, give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time.

Reno: Either you sing another song or get the hell down, that song blows.

Aerith * stops singing and glares at him * I happen to like that song very much. *throws the mic at Reno, then walks off *

Sephiroth: * laughs * It's about time somebody shut her up.

(The music of Reno's choices starts playing.)

Cagali: What the... Why are you singing this song.

Reno: * looks at her * Let me tell you why. * starts singing * I've been really tryin' baby, tryna' hold back this feelin' for so long, and if you feel like I feel baby then come on, oh come on.

Tifa: Cloud and I love this song.

Cloud: No, you love this song, I just go along with you.

Tifa: * smacks him in the head *

Sephiroth: I see no future for those two. * Turns, and looks at Cagali. * Your turn girl.

Cagali: My name is Ca-Ga-li, got it. * takes the mic *

Misha: Sephiroth, will you leave her alone.

Sephiroth: I'll leave her alone when she leaves.

Misha: Well, you're out of luck, because she's going to be here for a while.

Sephiroth: * gasps *

Cagali: * Starts singing * Hey boy don't you know I got somethin' goin' on, I got an invitation don't you keep me waiting all night long. I know you know, so baby don't.

Vincent: Cagali I think another song is in order for you.

Cagali: * stops singing, and goes up to Vincent. * Why don't you just bite me okay, just freakin' bite me.

Everyone: * loud Gasps, then they look at the two. *

Vincent: * studies her for a moment * I'm sorry I don't bite on spoiled teenagers. * goes and sits on the sofa where seph is. *

Cagali: * not understanding what he meant, gives he a look. *

Reno: Wow, she almost became the meal. * laughs loudly *

Cloud: * gets the mic, and starts singing * Mister telephone man there's Something wrong with my line, when I dail my baby's number I get a click every time.

Sephiroth: * Falls to the floor laughing *

Cloud: What is so funny Sephiroth! * looks over at him. *

Sephiroth: * stops laughing and sits back up * Nothing, nothing it's just that the doll thinks he can sing.

Misha: SEPHIROTH! Vincent, slap him.

Vincent: * slaps Seph * Sorry but she's right.

Sephiroth: * holding the side of his face * Says who.

Misha: Seph, you're just a big baby.

Aerith: Misha why don't you sing something.

Misha: I don't sing * forgets people are there * I hate singing that's for the weak. * Looks around, then clears her throat. * I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.

Aerith: Soooo does that mean you're going to sing.

Misha: * shrugs * Whatever, just give me a song.

Rufus: How about something from a game. * thinks for a second, gets an idea. * Oh, I know Simple and Clean.

Misha: In English or Japanese?

Sephiroth: You can speak Japanese. Why didn't I know this?

Misha: No, I just sing it, and I didn't tell you cuz' it wouldn't have made any difference.

Irvine: She got you there.

Sephiroth: Shut up you. Misha just sing it in English, I've Heard the Japanese one a million times.

Misha: * Takes the mic, and starts singing * When you walk away you don't hear me say, pleas oh, baby don't go Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go.

Everyone but Rufus & Seph: * looks at her somewhat amazed * That was nice!

Misha: * stops * Well it's been such a long time since I did any singing.

Sephiroth: Well that was a load of crap.

Misha: Excuse me?

Rufus: You heard the man, you sound like crap

Misha: *pulls out her AK47.*

Rufus: What's this, angry? *Pulls out his shot gun.*

Misha: I hate you, Rufus. I've never liked you!

Sephiroth: I didn't think it should be this far out of control... If you can't sing Misha, you can't sing.

Misha: *puts her gun away and punches Seph in the face.* Whatever.

Rufus: *puts his gun away too.* This ain't over, one day I'll take over everything.

Cloud: *laughs.* Yeah, right. Who's next?

Rude: Seph is, but I doubt he'll have something nerving that we can listen to.

Sephiroth: Shut up you mindless truk.

Cagali: Let me pick the song.

Reno: No, Cagali you're too dumb to do anything.

Vincent: * Walks up to Seph and whispers in his ear, then takes a seat. *

Sephiroth: * gets the mic and starts singing * Your contagious touch me baby, give me what you've got. Sexy laday drive me crazay drive me wild.

Cagali: Damn, you're good!

Misha: Irvine, your next.

Irvine: I'll pass; I really don't like to sing.

Sephiroth: * stops and looks at him * That's a relief, you prolly sound like sh

Misha: * Cuts him off * If you even think about finishing that, I'll kick you in the face.

Rufus: I've heard and had enough singing for one day.

(Everyone agrees, and that is our feature for the day.)

(before back after so long) 


	7. Back after so long

Back after so long

(Misha is on the porch humming Aerith's theme from ff7.)

Aerith: * hears and goes out there. * That's the best song in the whole game.

Misha: * stops humming. * You only say that cuz'  
>It's your theme.<p>

Aerith: Well it's the only song that makes any since on that game.

Vincent: * goes out there. * What are you two doing out here.

Misha: I was singing.

Aerith: And I was just telling her that, that was a good song.

(Vincent, Aerith and Misha are deep in conversation when they hear lots and lots of noise coming from inside the huge house. So, they ran in to check it out.)

Cloud: Sephiroth! You are full of crap.

Sephiroth: Why? Because my sword is bigger and better then yours will ever be.

Cloud: *draws his sword.* This time when I kill you stay down!

Sephiroth: * draws his sword as well. * Shut up and die puppet boy.

Misha: *enters.* WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THIS! *they looked at her and put their weapons away.*

Irvine: This was gonna be the best fight I'd ever seen til' you came.

Misha: Moron, no one is talking to you.

Sephiroth: That's a good name for you cowboy.

Misha: Seph, shut up. * Pulls out some scissor. * Before I cut off all your sliver hair.

Sephiroth: * Gulps and sits in a corner. *

Vincent: Misha, you have a visitor.

Hotohori: * enters. * Hey Mish, what's up?

Misha: Nothin' much, and don't call me that.

Hotohori: Miaka is out looking for Tamahome again.

Misha: shouldn't you be out helping her.

Hotohori: Please, I'm getting sick of it.

Vincent: So, the empiror has a limit to his heart after all.

Inu-Yasha: * enters out of the blue * Has anyone seen kagome.

Misha: * looks for a moment. * Inu-Yasha, why would she be here.

Inu-Yasha: That 'Roth' guy might have somethin' to do with this whole mess.

Sephiroth: * Steam starts coming from his head. * Sephiroth not Roth, when are you dumbies gonna get the picture.

Irvine: Don't mind the mindless chimpanzee over there, he is of course, all ready a psycho.

Sephiroth: Who the hell are you callin' mindless, you perverted womanizing cowboy freak.

Irvine: * tips his hat.* That is it.

Sephiroth: *looks at him innocently.* What?

Inu-Yasha: * is just looking. * Do they do this all the time.

Misha: Oh my goodness, like you would believe.

Irvine: * Pulls his gun and growls. * You dumb Mako kid. Eat this.

Misha: * takes the gun. * You two are idiots.

Inu-Yasha: The people here growl just like the power hungry beast in my time.

Sesshomaru: * enters. * Inu-Yasha

Inu-Yasha: * Starts to growl. * Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?

Vincent: Yeah, how did you get in here?

Sesshomaru: Oh, I just used the door it was open.

Vincent: Oh, really. I thought I locked it.

Sesshomaru: * turns back to Inu-Yasha. * Little brother if you wish to see your, Kagome again you will help me defeat Naraku.

Misha: Hey, Sesshomaru. Will they be airing that video out here?

Inu-Yasha: Oh, yeah. We'll check back and let you know what they say.

Misha: Thanks, You guys are sweet.

(Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru leaves. Later on Misha is in the T. V. room playing Tales of Symphonia, she is still upset about Kratos leaving the team.)

Vincent: * enters. * Misha, what are you doing?

Misha: What does it look like?

Vincent: Blaming people, when you lose.

Misha: Am not.

Vincent: I see you like that game.

Athrun: * enters and sees the game. * That's a good game.

Vincent: You've played this.

Athrun: Yeah, and I beat it. At the end

Misha: * gets angry. * CAN IT!

Athrun: All right I won't tell the end.

Rufus: * enters with some other guy, and his VP. * I told you all ready, Ganon it won't work.

Vincent: * looking at him. * What won't work?

Misha: *pauses the game and looks at Rufus.* Why are you talking to Ganon. You know I said not to and I don't like him.

Rufus: * hung up with him. * Look woman I was taking an important phone call with video if you hadn't noticed.

Athrun: * points to the other person. * Who's he?

Misha: That's Kilik. * Thinks about it. * Wait a minuet, what are you doing here?

Kilik: I couldn't stand being away from you for more than a mouth.

Misha: oh, really is that why you stayed away for three?

Everyone: * turning their heads back and forth. *

Kilik: I know, and it has felt like an eternity.

Misha: ooh, save it.

Kilik: I knew I could not win you back.

Sephiroth: * enters and goes to the kitchen. *

Vincent: Heck, you can't win her at all. I know someone who has been trying for a while now.

Athrun: whoa, whoa, whoa win?

Rufus: you

Sephiorth: * going to the table. * Back. What does he mean, win you back.

Athrun: I think I'll leave and come back later or Somethin'. * leaves *

Misha: * saves her game and turns it off. *

Vincent: * gasp * she has turned it off.

Kilik: three mouths ago * Misha interrupts him. *

Misha: Silence, that's enough out of you.

Sephiroth: Silence nothing, I wanna know.

Cloud: * enters and sees Misha, then Kilik. * Uh-oh.

Kilik: Misha you and I are destined like... Like Cloud and Seph are

Sephiroth: If you so much as finish that your life is mine.

Misha: uh-huh I knew it you are gay.

Kilik: are not... I was going say 'to fight' but...

Misha: then what kind of example was that?

Kilik: it's all over the internet. You people should really get with the times.

Cloud: we are with the times, just not where you are in time.

Tifa: * enters and sits on the sofa. *

Kilik: well, I am sorry if I hurt you. I will leave and if you change your mind, I'll be waiting. * Turns to walk to the door. *

Misha: * watches. * Three, two, one.

Kilik: * sees Tifa. * Hey, there wanna go see a movie.

Tifa: * looks at him. * Um all right. * They leave. *

Vincent: and I thought you were just being evil Misha.

Misha: nah, that's Seph job around here.

Sephiroth: no, I think you've got that job patted.

Rufus: he made all that fuss for nothing.

Reno: * enters with a beer. * Yo, whats a goin' on.

Cloud: your speaking rather, out of character today Reno.

Misha: now I'm going to play my game.

Sephiroth: I think I'll play as well.

Misha: no, last time you played you broke it all because Ayane wouldn't fight the way you wanted.

Sephiroth: did I it must have slipped my mind.

Misha: * slapped him in the back of the head. * Stop acting like a jack

Mitsuhide: * enters. * Misha.

Sephiroth: great, the samurai is back.

Ranmaru: * enters and goes to the table. *

Vincent: Just leave it Sephiroth...

Sephiroth: I'll be back, I have something that needs observation. * Leaves. *

Misha: Vincent, follow him and make sure he stays out of trouble.

Vincent: *nods trails after Seph.*

Reno: hey, Rufus can that cell phone call other places to.

Rufus: you're so dumb, how many times are you gong to ask me that?

Reno: * scratches his head. * How many times have I ask you so far.

Rufus: are you doing this on purpoes?

Cloud: you shouldn't waste your time talking to a drunk person.

Mitsuhide: Misha I want ask you something.

Misha: If you still needed to talk to Aerith I can go get her. * She walks off. *

Mitsuhide: gee she seems more, testy then normal.

Cloud: yeah, you'll have to get use to it. She is always like this.

Ranmaru: * sees Kurama as he walks in. * Hey, how's it been?

Kurama: it has been unbelievable horrible.

Ranmaru: what has Yusuke gotten you into now?

Kurama: no, I mean with Hiei.

Ranmaru: who is this Hiei you're referring to.

Kurama: well, he's my * he was silenced by a knock at the door. *

(Rufus goes and opens the door, seeing that it is Seph with hand cuffs on.)

Rufus: oh, my.. * Sneakers for a second. * I do not believe this, the great and mighty Sephiroth has been arrested by humans.

Cloud: * walks to the door. * What's going on? * Sees Seph and looks at the officer. * So.. What is he hand cuffed by human appliances for officer?

The officer: * removes the cuffs. * He was arrested for trying to steal a candy bar.

(Cloud and Rufus looks at Seph; Seph is still wearing that same old black leather suit as always. Cloud and Rufus then looked at each others and almost gave in to the unbearable laughter.)

Sephiroth: * was growing upset. * This would be so much easier if I had my masamune.

Rufus: * cleared his throat. * So, officer where might I ask did he our criminal try to hide it.

The officer: that's just it he didn't.

Rufus: * paid the officer. *

Cloud: * puts Seph in the living room. * Do you know what Misha's going to do when she finds out?

Sephiroth: I don't care, and why in satan's is this so funny to you?

Cloud: I would care if I were you. * Laughing somewhat. *

Rufus: * shut the door and walked up behind Cloud. *

Sephiroth: oh yeah, why is that?

Cloud: * starts laughing really hard. * Cuz' she's gonna lay the smack down on your candy ass.

Rufus: * is laughing as he leaves the room. *

Misha: * enters with Sesshomaru. *

Cloud: Sephiroth was arrested. * He then walked out of the room. *

Misha: YOU WHAT!

Sephiroth: got arrested.

Misha: for what, what could it honestly be?

Sephiroth: Shop lifting, why the heck are you so worried?

Sesshomaru: could you even hide it, wait please don't tell me.

Sephiroth: I didn't try to.

Misha: that is it, I'M GONNA LAY THE SMACK DOWN ON YOUR CANDY ASS.

Sephiroth: * mumbles under his breath. * Dumb Cloud.

Misha: what was that.

Sephiroth: nothing, nothing.

Misha: and I thought that I had sent Vincent.

Sephiroth: woman please, I threw him off my trail at the very start. * He left the room. *

Misha: I swear I'm gonna knock the s#!% out of him.

Sesshomaru: why is he here, if you dislike him so much?

Misha: I do not know. Oh, and have you killed Naraku yet?

Sesshomaru: no.

(They went into the other room.)

Sesshomaru: * takes a seat at the table with Ranmaru and Kurama. *

Misha: * walks up to Mistuhide. * I couldn't find her once again.

Mistuhide: that's not what I wanted and if you would be still long enough, I could ask the question.

Rufus: Misha, when are you going to tell them?

Misha: oh yeah, that's right. I completely forgot.

Rufus: I think I should tell them, it sounds better coming from my mouth anyway.

Rude: that's funny, cuz' I thought you were much more intelligent with your mouth shut.

Misha: I really don't care who tells them.

Rufus: * clears his throat and puts on a grin. * Well, I came up with this magnificent idea.. We'll sale this huge house.

Reno: * standing by the kitchen. * What the hell kind a idea is that.

Hotohori: * enters. * I think he's lost it.

Irvine: how much did you sale it for?

Rufus: this place sold for 48 billion.

Sephiroth: who's the idiot that bought the place?

Misha: what is the matter oh powerful one, you gonna miss this place. * She giggled a bite. *

Sephiroth: that is not funny.

Rufus: anyway, I sold this place to Ganondorf.

Cloud: great he give it to a psycho and why didn't you protest Misha?

Misha: I did but when we got 48 billion for this place I figured why not get a bigger and better place with more rooms.

Cloud: well, you do have a point.

Misha: good I knew you people would see it my way, and besides despite what Rufus says I'm the one who made the deal with Ganon.

Rufus: so what, and your point is.

Sephiroth: so, where is this new place going to be?

Misha: you shouldn't worry this place is prolly darker then you'll ever be, and anyhow I'm sure you'll like it.

Irvine: you know that more rooms I can invite a lot more honeys over.

Vincent: * is sitting on the couch. * How many rooms does this place have?

Rude: hopefully enough for parties.

Hotohori: when have you guys ever had a party?

Irvine: he does raise point. When are we gonna party?

Rufus: when we move in there and are settle in.

(With in two weeks they move out of the huge house and moved into their new place which goes by the name of Animansion. Which you will find out more about later. THE END.)

(when they move) 


	8. Misha's story of dumbnessFic's Prequel

My story of dumbness.

A/N: The Hojo in this story is the one from Inuyasha not FF7.

This story will contain the three sisters Misha, Shina and Nina but their names, however names will be changed Sakura as Nina's, Jasmin will be Shina's name and Misha's will be Mikotsu.

Yazoo: * reads the intro. * You're kidding right?

Hojo: if you see it then it's real.

Yazoo: I'm not at liberty to see what you want.

Kanna: * walks up to them with her mirror. * Misha wish to type the story now. * She lock their soul up in it. * My orders are to let you out when she is done.  
>-<p>

(The day was long and the sun wasn't going easy on them. Mikotsu was ordered by the top ranking commander to take her sisters to the mall.)

Mikotsu: * is still driving. * Um.. Jasmin. What mall are we going to again.

Jasmin: * looked at her. * We're going to the mall with everything in it.

Mikotsu: yeah I know that nuthead, but what is it called.

Sakura: it's called, / Mall With Everything In It. /

Mikotsu: that's a dumb name for a mall.

Sakura: if you keep this habit up, you'll leave me no choice but to report it.

Jasmin: yeah, you wouldn't want that now would cha. * She giggled. *

Mikotsu: I hope it has magic..

Sakura: did you say something, Mikotsu.

Mikotsu: uh.. Nothing, I said nothing.

(She pulled into the parking lot and they got out.)

Mikotsu: hey you two, I'm going to look around and I'll call when it's time.

Sakura and Jasmin: got it. * They walked off in to the mall. *

Mikotsu: * walked into a dark artes shop, looking around. *

A male staff: can I help you with anything.

Mikotsu: you wouldn't happen to have a magical mirror that send can people away do you.

Staff man: as a matter of fact ma'am we do. * He went and got it for her. *

Mikotsu: * took it. * How much?

Staff man: 20G.(G as in Gil)

Mikotsu: * paid him and left. *

(Meanwhile Jasmin and Sakura were walking through a shoe store.)

Sakura: *picked up a pair of shoes.* Hey, look Jasmin they got the new Sephs and they're on sale.

Jasmin: that's nice and all, but I'm lookin' at the new Jins. You should see how they added the little devil wings to the side.

A random girl: * walks in the store and starts screaming. * OH MY GOD, they got the new CLOUDS! *She passed out. *

Sakura: *rolls her eyes and looks away.* I'm glad we're not like that.

Jasmin: *sees Jin.* My word Sakura, look over there it's Jin. *They ran to him like a road runner. *

Sakura: * was the first to jump on him. * I love you Jin you're the best.

Jasmin: * hit her and was pulling his arm. * No, I saw him first. He's mine get off..

Jin: ladies, ladies, don't fight there's enough Jin for the both of you. * He smiled fakely. *

(All the while Mikotsu was testing her new device.)

Mikotsu: * is reading the instructions. * All you have to do is place your hand over it and point at your desired target. * She place hand over it and turned it to the game shop. * Nothing's happening. * Suddenly there was a brilliant light and everyone in there vanished. * Wow! That was neat.

Some woman: My son was in that game shop, where is he!

Mikotsu: * walked out of the mall making sure she had everything she needed to have. * Now lets put this to the test. *She put her hand over it once more and this time it took everyone in the world, reversing reality.*

(Mikotsu has trapped all of the human race in the Mirror and the fantasy has now become the reality. The End.)

Kanna: *let's them out.* Ya'll are now free to go. * She turned and walked out. *

Hojo: wait, so that's why it's like this.

Misha: somewhat.

Vincent: what do you mean somewhat?

Jin, Cloud and Seph: we have our own shoe line.

Yazoo: wait.. If that's how it happened, Then why is your name Misha and not Mikotsu?

Misha: A writer has to change something.

Kagome: Hojo let go school will start soon.

Hojo: alright. * They left. *

Misha: well, now that, that's out the way it's time to end this. * She waves to the people who are reading this. *

(And that's the end of this stroy.)

I wrote this story went the Band Of Seven was first shown on Adult Swim. 


	9. There's a Vampire in the Animansion

(There's a Vampire in the Animansion.)  
>(Wait I thought Vincent was the only one?)<p>(The gang has settled in and Vincent hasn't shown up to see the place, as a matter a fact he has not come around in days.)<p>

Misha: I'm beginning to think Vincent is dead.

Sephiroth: every time you speak you never seem to make any since at all. Vincent's already dead you know that.

Misha: no, I mean really dead.. y'know a steak to the heart.

Irvine: yeah, she might be right.

Elena: that's really to bad.

Rude: why is that?

Elena: he was honestly starting to grow on me.

Sephiroth: Elena, how is it possible that you ever became a turk?

Elena: you see Reno had this thing for me and so that's how I got in.

Sephiroth: I thought that Don guy from the slums killed you.

Yuffie: * drinking a soda. * Nup, Cloud, Tifa, Reno and Rude saved us.

(Vincent finally arrives it's dusk so the place still looks decent, so he goes to the back. Meanwhile back in the Anime room.)

Cloud: it has been four weeks now and he has not shown up yet.

Aerith: * sitting next to Tifa. * You people worry to much, he is fine.

Ranmaru: * is talking with Yuna. * So, where did you get your name from.

Sephiroth: I just can't believe the dumb hero wanna be counted.

Cloud: Sephiroth if you would put that energy to good use, you would prolly be able to call me dumb.

Sephiroth: did you just say good use, when have I ever used anything for good. I was right you are dumb.

Vincent: * was now lurking around on the roof top,  
>when he decided that he should go in. *<p>

Kagome: * hears a knock at the door so she goes over and opens it. * You finally came we're just about ready for our movie to start.

(Vincent nod and two went into the T. V. room. Where they watched a vampire flick. After word Misha,  
>Cloud and Vincent stayed in the T. V. room playing Tales of Symphonia.)<p>

Cloud: why must I be Professor Sega?

Misha: because, you can't be Lloyd I'm him.

Vincent: and I'm Sheena; might I add that her skills are nicely formatted.

Cloud: fine then. Where did Seph go?

Sephiroth: I am right here; I've been here the whole time.

Cloud: don't be getting mad, I simply asked a question.

Sephiroth: * gets the four joystick, * Move I'm Kratos.

Misha: * growls, * I hate this part of the game.

Vincent: how many times have you played this game Misha?

Misha: like about twenty times so far why.

Vincent: no reason, I was just wondering why you have no life.

Misha: I do to have a life. Now play Sheena is getting her butt get kicked by that giant caterpillar.

Cloud: Misha exactly how many rooms does this place have.

Misha: we have 59 rooms, a basement, an attic,  
>and a backyard filled with nothing but trees that will scare the hell out you at night.<p>

Sephiroth: hm, I have to go and take a look at that sometime or another.

Misha: dude, we've been here for four weeks and you have not seen it yet, man, you're slow.

Sephiroth: oh, well forgive me for not being as inquisitive as you are. * He sees that his character's turned back to the angels. * Damn! Now who will I be?

Cloud: well there's Zelos, Regal or persae. I'm telling you now that all three are good, but you have to learn their moves before you say that they suck and you can't stand playing with 'em.

Sephiroth: whatever, Cloud. You hear me say a few words and already you think you know me.

Cloud: * with a blank expression on his face, * I do know you. Other wise I would not be talking to you.

Misha: that not what he meant Cloud, and Seph you know he's right you are like that.

Cloud: Misha, put Raine on auto for minute, while I go do something.

Vincent: I must go do something as well to guys. *He leaves.*

Misha: *puts both Cloud and Vincent's characters on auto.*

(They hear lots of glass break, Misha and Seph stood up. Then the door open and slam shut.)

Misha: What the what was that?

Sephiroth: * looks back at the game, * Misha we're losing. Get over here.

Misha: * walked into the kitchen, and seen that there was no glass. *

Heero: *walks up behind her, * Whacha doin'?

Misha: there is blood on the floor.

Heero: * bends down to get a closer look at it. *

Misha: wait when'd you get here?

Sephiroth: * yells from the T. V. room, * HEY YOU BAD EXCUSE FOR A FEMALE GET IN HERE WE'RE LOSING! * A huge book hit Seph in the head, and not just any book it was a dictionary. * OW! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW ANYTHING!

(Misha and Heero went to Seph.)

Misha: what are you talking about? I didn't throw anything at you yet.

Sephiroth: so you are saying that a ghost threw a Dictionary book at me. * He sees Heero and starts to growl. * What is he doing here?

Heero: it's nice to see you too.

Cloud: * from somewhere in the mansion, * AAHHH! What is this.

Heero: * looking scared, * Uuummmm, Misha where is Cloud and what's wrong with him.

Sephiroth: great, the puppet boy is being eaten alive and the Gundam wuss is scared sh&$less.

Heero: I am not. * Knees start shaking. *

Sephiroth: yeah, well your body says, you lie.

Misha: * is more annoyed then scared. *

Heero: well, I most certainly don't see you going on your marry little way to get him.

Sephiroth: first of all I don't even like Cloud and second, why the hell is it your business if I'm scared or not.

Yuffie: * comes running into the room with them, * I think there's a vampire in the mansion.

Sephiorth: I am sooo glad you said ' I think.'

Yuffie: why?

Sephiroth: that a way I don't have to listen to you.

Clouds voice again: NOOO! YOU CAN'T.

Yuffie: HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Misha: * grabs her mouth, * Shut up! Cloud is the one we need to hear, not you. * She lets her mouth go. *

Heero: * shaking, * hey wait a minute, she said vampire. Ain't Vincent one of those things.

Yuffie: yes.

Heero: then it's him.

Misha: * punches him in the face. *

Heero: * fell to the floor and stayed. *

Sephiroth: sucks to be you Gundam freak.

Yuffie: Misha, I think you need to beat him really good one day.

Misha: me too. Now first we need to find Cloud and find out if he's dead or not.

Yuffie: what da * she was cut off. *

Cloud: AAHHHHHH!

yuffie: what da * She was cut off again. *

Cloud: NOOOO!

Misha & Seph: * are just looking at her. *

Yuffie: * clears her throat, * what * She is cut again. *

Cloud: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T GET AWAY!

Yuffie: * points to Heero, * Him, get him.

Misha: oh yeah, pour some water on him.

(After they woke up Heero they set off in there home that they have only been in for about four weeks tops.)

Misha: lets check the basement.

Heero: lets not.

Yuffie: hey!

Sephiroth: damn, could you be any louder.

Yuffie: * in a lower tone, * hey, why don't we have Seph go down and look.

Aerith: * walks up behind Heero and touches his shoulder. *

Heero: * gets on the ground, * AAHHHHH! please don't eat I'm too young, sexy, and smart to die.

Aerith: no you're not and it's just me.

Heero: oh, I knew that I was only kiddin' with ya. * Gives a fake laugh. *

Sephiroth: sure you did nerd boy.

Misha: Yuffie, Cloud's not in the basement, so that would be a waste of time.

Yuffie: he's not, but how do you know.

Cloud, Tifa & Rude: * from up stairs, * OOOHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Misha: * point to the stairs, * that's how I know.

Heero: I don't mean to be rude but shouldn't Cloud, like not be yell. Shouldn't he be dead already.

Sephiroth: for once in your pathetic Gundam life you are right.

Reno: * has a beer and loudly says, * what are y'all doin'!

Yuffie: * clamps her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. *

Misha: * looks back, * Reno why did you get that beer, and what are you doing up?

Reno: * more quietly, * I love my beers, and no one can sleep with those three yelling like that. So what are y'all doin'?

Sephiroth: going to find puppet boy Cloud and who ever else is screaming like that.

Heero: yeah there is a vampire in here with us.

Reno: speaking of vampires, where's Vincent?

Aerith: that is a good question.

(Everyone among the group they argued and argued Misha finally got tiered of it and left, Yuffie followed behind her.)

Heero: * looked around, * hey, where'd Misha and Yuffie go.

Sephiroth: they prolly got tired of you.

Heero: yeah, you wish nimrod.

Aerith: I do not see why they went off and left us here with the psycho.

Reno: * runs out of beer. * great I'm gonna be sobber soon.

Heero: hey! What do you mean psycho?

Aerith: not you, I meant Seph.

Sephiroth: you know, Misha's not here.

Heero: your point being.

Sephiroth: I can kill you and blame it on the vampire.

Everyone: * sweat drops. *

(Meanwhile Yuffie and Misha are up stairs going into room after room after room.)

Yuffie: Misha, why did we leave them down there?

Misha: cuz' they were slowing me down and all I want is to get this over with so I can get back to playing my game.

Yuffie: but you left them with Seph, aren't you worried that he might kill them all.

Misha: no, and he won't kill 'em. He'll just threaten them and scare them up the damn wall.

(They were getting close to the next set of stairs when a dark figure ran past them from behind. Meanwhile back with the losers down stairs.)

Reno: whoa, Seph you're not gonna kill me too are you.

Sephiroth: no, I don't care much for you.

Yuffie: * from upstairs, * AAAHHHHH! Who the hell was that?

Misha: * also upstairs, * SHUT UP! MAN YOU ARE SO OBNOXIOUS!

Aerith: we should go help them.

Heero: yeah, lets go.

Reno: if someone gets me another beer I'll go.

Sephiroth: well good luck.

Aerith: but Cloud needs help.

Sephiroth: see right there, you know better then anyone of my hatred for Cloud.

Heero: and what of Misha.

Sephiroth: I don't give a flyin' freak.

Tifa's voice: MOVE CLOUD I THINK I GOT.

(Back with Misha and Yuffie.)

Yuffie: I'm getting scared.

Misha: what are you talking about you've been scared since it started. * she opens another room door and Hotohori falls out on to the floor, with a loud thud. * Hey, it's Hotohori.

Yuffie: wake him up. * she pinches his cheek. *

Mitsuhide: * came out of nowhere, * Yuffie what's going on?

Yuffie: where'd you come from?

Mitsuhide: from the room, where else.

Misha: Hotohori, wake up. * She slapped him, then grabbed his collar and started shaking him. *

Hotohori: I'm awake I'm awake! *He rubbed his head.*

Mitsuhide: I was looking for a vampire.

Yuffie: in other words you were looking for Vincent.

Rufus: * was running down the hallway shooting his shotgun wildly. * AAAHHHH! It's gonna get me!

Yuffie: * tripped Rufus making him fall down the stairs. *

(Let us check downstairs with the losers.)

Rufus: * got up with his shotgun, * t-the vampire almost got me.

Sephiroth: * starts to walk away. *

Heero: and just where do you think you're going.

Sephiroth: somewhere you're not that's for sure. *He walks away.*

Rufus: what a donkey's butt, so where is Misha and Vincent?

Reno: upstairs, where you just fall from.

Rufus: wait, that means that the vampire has gotten them.

Aerith: when you are bitten by one do you instantly become one.

Kurama: * walked up, * Not quite and I don't think there's away back from it.

Aerith: I see. Then have you seen Vincent?

Kurama: no, I haven't.

Aerith: Okay, then lets go upstairs and makes Misha and the others are alright.

(They all nod and head up stairs just Sephiroth is snatched by his hair, into the basement. In the basement.)

Sephiroth: *Struggles, trying get away.* mm, mmm, mmmm, mmmmmmm, mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Vincent: *lets him go.* What?

Sephiroth: *turns and sees it's Vincent.* What I said was, are you trying to give me a heart attack!

Vincent: yeah right, it sound more like you were pleading for your life. *laughs.*

Sephiroth: laugh it up while you can vampire boy and so you know, everyone thinks it's you.

Vincent: *rolls eyes.* I am not a vampire and I know who it is, lets go. *they leave.*

(How about check upstairs with our losers.)

Misha: *has just opened the door to find Cloud, Tifa and Rude on the floor knocked out.* Wow, they seem perfectly fine. That means I quit my game for nothing.

Yuffie: Um... Misha, you didn't quit, you just paused it.

Misha: No I didn't, left Seph in control. So basically it's like saying I quit.

Cloud: *looks up weakly.* I... know... who.. di...

Misha: *sighs and rolls eyes at his dramaticness.* Spit it out already!

Cloud: It wasn't a.. *A dark figure down on Cloud, stabbing it's sword through Cloud throat killing him instantly.*

Misha: ! *Misha pushed Yuffie out of the room and tossed a few grenades in there, then ran out shuting the door.*

Yuffie: wait, about.. *the door flew passed everyone and nothing was left but ashes in the room.* Tifa... and... Rude...

Hotohori: Why are you so freakin' crazy Misha? Now we don't know what he were going to say.

Misha: I do.

Yuffie: *starts sweating.* Really? What was that.

Mitsuhide: he was about to tell us where Vincent was and you found out what he was going to say?

Misha: it's the complete opposite of what everyone is think. *adjusts the olden day smokin' pipe in her mouht and pulls out magnifying glass.* I know the answer to this msytery.

Yuffie: you do?.. I.. I mean, you do. Lets hear it.

Hotohori: where'd you get that from?

Misha: that doesn't matter, what does matter is what Cloud has told us.

Yuffie: and we would know if you would just say it already.

Misha: it's not a vampire.

Yuffie: what?

Mitsuhide: what?

Hotohori: What do you mean?

Yuffie: Yeah, I think you've got it all wrong after all Cloud was about to die.

Everyone: *looks at her.*

Aerith: *came walking up with Rufus, Reno, Kurama and Heero trailing behind her.* what do you mean Cloud was about to die?

Mitsuhide: well he's dead now and then Misha killed the others with grenades

Misha: no of that matters, come everyone lets head down stairs. I know who it is and where to find them.

(Everyone is now down stair with Misha, in the game room.)

Misha: first I'd like to point out that we were misinformed.

Rufus: by who?

Yuffie: *tried to high tail it out of there and made a break for the door.*

Misha: her! *throws a kunai at Yuffie, sticking her in the back of the leg.* She started the whole 'it's a vampire' rumor.

Yuffie: *falls to the ground.* How did you find out? Cloud never got to tell you..

Misha: This is true, lets just say I'm a great guesser. Now tie her up quickly, there is much about this I must reveal.

Reno & Hotohori: *ties Yuffie to a chair with thick ropes.*

Heero: *walks over to Yuffie.* I knew you'd..

Misha: *pulls out a pistol and shoots Yuffie in the head, shoots Heero in the arm.* I knew it! Check him!

Heero: what are you doing Misha? Why'd kill Yuffie?

Misha: because you two were in on the whole thing and you were about to kill her for screwing up everything. *shoots him in the head as well.*

Mitsuhide: *searches Heero but finds nothing.* uhhh, Misha he didn't have anything on him.

Misha: that's not what matters, what matters is he was going to kill her.

Rufus: I think you're a freakin' idiot Misha and it's starting to show.

Hotohori: I have to agree with the spoiled rich dumby, you don't know who it is and it was a lucky guess at what Cloud told you.

?: *from the door way.* SILENCE!

Everyone: *looks and sees Vincent.*

Mitsuhide: Vincent? I knew it was you the whole time. *draws his sword.*

Hotohori: I've got your back. *draws his weapon too.*

Misha: that's not Vincent.

Reno: are you blind woman? That definitely Vincent.

?: Mwhahahahaha! That's right I am Vincent and I've come here to kill you all. *A super long sword, burst through the front of his chest and his dies.*

Vincent & Seph: *comes walking in.*

Sephiroth: *pulls off the guy's costume off, revealing that it was Hojo.*

Everyone but Misha: *gasps.*

Vincent: and to think y'all thought it was me.. Well everyone except Misha and by the why. *walks over to Heero and pulls a small needle out of his hand.*

Sephiroth: Heero was in on it but they weren't in on it willingly. No that it matters now or that I care. *Leaves.*

(Vincent explains everything to them and with that being said and done, they get rid Hojo's horrible body, revive those that they or should we say Misha killed. All returns to normal in the Animansion.)

Vincent: oh wow, Misha this was very different and weird.

InuYasha: say the creep that slept in a coffin for thirty years.

Sephiroth: why were you trying to be a detective all of sudden.

Misha: does it matter?

Sephiroth: point taken

Hojo: My dear son Sephiroth, I thought you would have joined my and destroyed them all.

Sephiroth: *takes a step back.* uhhh... right, in like a million years.

Rufus: *shoots Hojo in the head, killing him.* I don't know why my father kept him around.

Misha: that's it for today.

Mitsuhide: yeah, so go find something else to do.

Dante: like playing Devil May Cry or something. 


	10. WE LIKED THE OLD YOU BETTER

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just Misha.

I know my stories seem a bit long to be so dumb but please bear with me, I have the other chapter ready to go just let me know if you wanna ready it.

WE LIKED THE OLD YOU BETTER!

(Sephiroth, Inu-Yasha, Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Aoshi are sitting in the T. V. room watching the Anime movie X.)

Sesshomaru: you know that Kanwei of the heavens may be strong, but I doubt he can beat his former friend.

Inu-Yasha: well you're obviously not watching it clear you never do.

Sesshomaru: Silence Inu-Yasha, you know nothing of which you speak.

Sephiroth: oh, give it a rest we are not in that dumb Anime of yours.

Naraku: an idiot makes a statement we care nothing for.

Vincent: * enters, * Sephiroth there is something I need you to look at.

Sephiroth: Anything to get away from these fools. *He leaves with Vincent. *

Cloud: * walks pass the t. v. room, and goes back. * you know, if Misha catches you three in here all at the same time she'll be mad.

Inu-Yasha: why? It ain't like we're trashing the place.

Cloud: I bet by the time she gets here, you guys will be going at each others throat and she'll have to stop it.

Sesshomaru: well, Cloud man I bet she won't.

Reno: * walks up with a soda. *

Everyone: * is silent. *

Reno: what? You guys are acting some die.

Naraku: * clears his throat, * where's your beer at?

Reno: oh, that I didn't get one I wanted a soda.

Sesshomaru: how much?

Reno: * is sweating and tugging his collar. * I'm not sure I follow.

Sessomaru: how much did she bet you for?

Cloud: yeah, don't play dumb.

Reno: we didn't bet, what would make you think such a thing.

Aoshi: they bet 20,000 Gil on this. Oh yeah, there is one other thing it was him and Rufus.

Cagali: * walked in, * hey Aoshi, Kenshin said that Shishio is attacking again.

Aoshi: * jumped up, and ran out. *

Inu-Yasha: where's Misha anyway.

Misha: * comes in.* I'm right here and would like to know why you three are in here together.

(The three looked at each others.)

Sephiroth: we were only watch X.

Aerith: Seph there is someone here to see you.

Sephiroth: well, who is it? *see that it's Kadaj.* I don't like you, go away.

Kadaj: *walks over anyway.* it's nice to know you missed me.

Sephiroth: I never did and where are the other two?

Kadaj: they stopped by the store.

Misha: * is now sitting on the sofa, * this is my part right here.

Sephiroth: I think we need to go elsewhere. *He pushed Kadaj into the living room.*

Squall: *standing in the kitchen doorway.* what are you up to this time?

Vincent: * walked into the kitchen. *

Kadaj: what's the big idea?

Cloud: * went to see why Seph ran off in a hurry, and saw Kadaj. * What the, what are you doing here! * He then drew his sword. *

Sephiroth: * started sweating, * uuhhh, guys.

Kadaj: * starts growling, and pulls his sword. * Nii-san!

Sephiroth: * puts his sword between them, * as much as I would love to watch you two kill one another, I can't let you.

Ranmaru: * walked through, * you guys Misha's on her way this way now.

Sephiroth: * pushed Kadaj behind the couch. *

Cloud: * put his sword away. *

Misha: * came in. * is there any more soda?

Squall: I'll go check, you just wait here. * He went in the kitchen. *

Misha: * looked at Cloud and Seph. * what are you two doing?

Cloud and Seph: nothing.

Squall: * came back with the soda and gave it to her. *

Misha: if you guys do anything to get in trouble you're dead. * She went back in the T. V. room. *

Kadaj: * got up from behind the couch. * Again I ask, what's the big idea?

Vincent: take it from me who has seen it all, if she would have caught you and Cloud there wouldn't have been anything in this entire earth the could of saved you.

Sephiroth: if you think you've seen all that was god like, then you had better think twice.

Ranmaru: that and the fact that you are the second person she's obsessed with.

Kadaj: really who's the first?

Cloud: Riku, but currently it's Sesshomaru.

Kadaj: * put his hand up to his chin. * oh, really now. Well I'll just have to change that.

Irvine: * enters, * what are yall up to?

Squall: freak boy thinks he can handle Misha.

Kadaj: yall say it like she a thing.

Sephiroth: we can't let her know he's here.

Kadaj: and why is that?

Sephiroth: then she'll want you to stay.

Kadaj: that's a bad thing.

Cloud, Seph, and Squall: YEAH!

Vincent: sshhh! You want her to hear.

Kadaj: * grins so hard it looks fatal. * I got this.

Ranmaru: yeah sure.

(There was a loud gunshot and the door flew open.)

Loz: hey, sorry I took so long.

Yazoo: hey long time no see.

Sephiroth: I know she heard that Cloud go fix it hurry.

Cloud: * ran to the door. *

Sephiroth: you three into the kitchen now.

Squall: * pushed them in there and shut the door. *

Misha: * came in there. * what is Cloud doing at the door.. With the doorknob in his hand?

Cloud: well you see, it was Magoichi he came In and shot the door open.

Misha: and why would he do this?

Cloud: he said that if there was any one staying here from the Oda clan he'd return and kill everyone.

Ranmaru: * just looked. *

Misha: well then. we'll just have to welcome him when he comes won't we. * She returned to the room she'd left. *

Ranmaru: wow, that was most believable.

Sephiroth: god Cloud, you are such a drama queen.

Cloud: you always said, that's what made you hate me even more.

Sephiroth: Cloud how many years did you go back, just now.

Yazoo: * opened the door. * Hey.

Sephiroth: what's the big freakin' idea shooting the door down.

Yazoo: oops our bad we just had no idea this place was run by a wimpy girl.

Sephiroth: trust me she's no wimp.

Irvine: hey where did freak boy go?

Sephiroth: * put his hand to his head. * Aawww, man. Just great.

Loz: who's freak boy.

Cloud: I assume your brother.

Loz: I don't wanna know, but you have to tell me why you and Seph are in the same house and the same room.

Seph and Cloud: No we don't.

Kadaj: * walked in and sat on the sofa next to Misha, * I love Dragon Ball GT.

Misha: * looked at him, Stands up and drags him out of the room. *

Inu-Yasha: what was that all about.

Sesshomaru: Must you talk, this is the best part.

(Misha pulled Kadaj into the living room.)

Misha: * sees the others. * Oh, I get it the whole gang is here.

Sephiroth: Misha hey, I was coming to tell you they were here.

Kadaj: * was rubbing his head, * well that's not how it felt.

Misha: so that would mean the gunshot was Loz not Magoichi. * She holding on to Kadaj arm. *

Irvine: Misha I don't think Riku or Sesshomaru would be happy campers if they saw you like this.

Misha: * smirked, * I guess we can't let them find me like this can we now.

Kadaj: hn, I like that.

Yazoo: gee it's as if they were made for one another.

Kadaj: * is walking to the door with Misha. * So do you like mass destruction?

Misha: it depends.

Sephiroth: where do the two of you think you're going, eh?

Kadaj: relax man, I'll have her home by midnight.

Sephiroth: what! That is not what I meant.

Loz: prolly to blow up somethin'.

Kadaj: somewhere exciting.

Yazoo: with what money.

Kadaj: before we came here, I got money from Kaa-san.

Sephiroth: stop lying, you didn't get money from her.

Kadaj: I did too.

Sephiroth: that would be impossible.

Loz: and why is that?

Sephiroth: because I...

Cloud: he absourbed her into his being, that is how strong his will was.

Everyone: *just looks at Cloud.*

Squall: wow Cloud, it's like you're back in SOLDIER all over again.

Sephiroth: *nods.* Chasing after my shadow once more. *looks back at Misha and Kadaj.* So where did you get the money.

Misha: I don't think it matters, it's me and him not me and the world.

(They left; the guys were just standing around looking lost.)

Ranmaru: you know this really ain't my M.O. but I put a tracking device on Kadaj.

Irvine: where did someone like you get hold of Technology like that.

Ranmaru: someone like me, what are you getting at.

Squall: he simply means you are from the warring states era of Japan.

Ranmaru: oh, well I got it from Professor Oak.

Sephiroth: you went to the poke`mon center?

Ranmaru: (. . . . . . ) You guys act like is a bad thing.

Mitsuhide: * walked in, * hey I saw Misha leave with a man that looked a little like Seph.

Squall: I say we follow.

Irvine: I'm with him.

Loz: you people can do whatever you want just don't drag me down with you. * He walks into the T.V. room. *

Sephiroth: I know I'm going.

Yazoo: why? You scared she my like him and want him to stay.

Athrun: * enters, * yeah who are we talking about?

Cloud: that's not your concern.

Ranmaru: the rader dot has stopped at a pizza place.

Cloud: I'm going as well.

Sephiroth: you do realize we're going only to spy.

Cloud: yeah, what's your point?

Yazoo: I guess there's hope for the clone yet.

Cloud: I'm going cuz' Kadaj is there and that's a disaster waiting to happen.

Ranmaru: yall do have cell phones right.

Everyone: * nod. *

Sephiroth: all right it's Cloud, Squall, Yazoo, and me.

Yazoo: before we go Seph you need to put on something else.

Sephiroth: oh and you don't.

Yazoo: I've got on leather, you I don't know what you're wearing.

Sephiroth: * left and came back in Tux. *

Everyone: * started cracking up. *

Squall: what do you have on man?

Sephiroth: lets just go.

Vincent: * walked up to them. * I will go so that I can keep my son out of trouble.

Yazoo: * looked at Seph then at Vincent. * son! Wow I've missed a lot.

(So Cloud, Vincent, Sephiroth, Squall, and Yazoo left to go spy on Mesha and Kadaj. Why don't we check with Kadaj and Misha now at the pizza place.)

Kadaj: * stood up and left with Misha. * Do you like champagne?

Misha: I never tried it.

Kadaj: wait here. * He walked into a store that was packed with the stuff. *

(The guys are behind a wall near by.)

Cloud: what's he up to?

Yazoo: Seph he went to get a bottle of champagne.

Sephiroth: oh brother, this is going down hill fast.

Squall: meaning?

Yazoo: just watch.

Cloud: is he trying to poison her?

Yazoo: no it's not like that she'll be fine, she's in good hands trust me.

Sephiroth: why are you lying like that?

Cloud: yeah you would know that, huh?.

(Kadaj comes back with two glasses of champagne.)

Misha: * drinks it, * hm, not bad I thought it was gonna be the nastiest thing I've ever tasted.

Kadaj: * is looking at her. * You never told me if you liked mass destruction.

Misha: oh yeah, it depends on who we're killing off.

Kadaj: really now.

Misha: yep, we cannot kill children.

Kadaj: * still walking a long side her. * Oh, and why is that.

Misha: well, who else will carry out years worth of work in the near future.

Kadaj: I see why no one's ever given you any drinks, you can get surprisingly dark.

Misha: what?

Kadaj: nothing.

(The gang somewhere near by.)

Yazoo: surprising, huh?

Sephiroth: yeah, she doesn't even notice.

Squall: what'd he put in the drink?

Everyone: * looked at Yazoo and Seph. *

Sephiroth: * clears his throat, * nothin' why?

Cloud: you better start talkin' or

Sephiroth: or what.

Cloud: or I'll slap the livin' pi

Vincent: look at that Kadaj blew up five cats and all she could say is neat trick.

Squall: oh boy, this is hell on ice.

(Meanwhile back with the two idiots.)

Kadaj: I hope you didn't favor cats too much.

Misha: *puts a finger up to her chin to think.* Nope not really but there's something I'd like you to show me.

Kadaj: and what would that be?

Misha: show me how to do that.

Kadaj: I don't know can you use powers I mean you are only human.

Misha: yeah I'm pretty good at it.

(Shows Seph who now doesn't look to happy.)

Sephiroth: great the crap just hit the fan.

(Going back to Misha and Kadaj.)

Kadaj: okay then. *Clears his throat.* What you do is close your eyes and picture a very dark time in your past and depending on how bad it was, will measure the strength of damage done.

Misha: okay here goes. * She closes her eyes and in less then ten seconds an apartment building blows up. *

Kadaj: I thought you said not to kill the kids.

Misha: * opened her eyes. * Oops my bad, well we can always get some phoenix downs.

(The gang somewhere near by.)

Vincent: uh, now I think something is really wrong.

Yazoo: I-I wonder just how far she'll go.

Cloud: NANI? What are you saying. * Turns and looks at Seph. *

Sephiroth: * is pulling the tie on his tux. * I can assure you that she will be fine.

Yazoo: I think we had better get back.

Squall: why?

Yazoo: with the way she's acting now we wouldn't want her to catch us.

(They finally came to a decision, they went back to the animansion.)

Sephiroth: * ran into his room. *

Squall: what's with him?

Yazoo: he prolly hates the clothes he's in.

Cloud: I'm out, * he goes into the T.V. room. *

Squall: * also went in the T. V. room. *

Vincent: I'm going out to find some dinner. * Leaves. *

Yazoo: * shrugs and just goes to the couch to take a nap. *

?: * came diving off the ceiling. * AAHHHH!

Yazoo: * snapped opened his eyes and jump from the couch, and looked at the attacker. *

?: I see you haven't lost your senses.

Yazoo: * smirked, * that's only cuz' I'm Yazoo the great. Now Hayate what brings you here? You are just going to get your ninjutsu butt kick again.

Hayate: I'm simply tying up a few loose ends.

Yazoo: soooo, doee this mean you've killed Kasumi.

Hayate: YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! What I'm going to do to my sister is none of your concern.

(Hayate and Yazoo started fighting Ninja style.)

Sephiroth: * walks in and looks. * What the? What are the two of you doing?

Hayate and Yazoo: * stopped and looked. *

Yazoo: oh yeah, before we continue our little brawl I would like to know something.

Hayate: * aches a brow, * what's this? Stalling for time are we?

Yazoo: * rolled his eyes. * Yeah whatever, why are you so bent on get rid of every person that has resigned from your clan.

Hayate: once again you have proved to be an idiot after all these years. That is not why I'm doing this, you see you and my dear sister have broken a rule so therefore I must dispose of you.

Yazoo: so Kasumi has turned evil has she.

Hayate: no! She turned down an offer she shouldn't have, and you You should already know why I'm after you. * He charged at Yazoo. *

Sephiroth: * put his sword between them and turned it slightly, sending power waves knocking Hayate to the ground. * Now that I have your attention.. What's going on here?

Hayate: what power. * He then ran out the door. *

(Why don't we check on the two whack jobs while Yazoo fills Seph in. Misha is now in a state where she is not think about the damage or casualties.)

Misha: after we get some ice cream we're going back to the mansion.

Kadaj: * blew up a building. * Kay.

Misha: * walked to the ice cream section in the back of the store. * I think I'll have the vanilla. * A light flew past her. *

?: hahahahahahaha! Oh, this is priceless she thinks she's evil now.

Misha: * turn to see who her adversary was. * Oh, it is only you Hitomi. Are you still learning that pathetic martial arts.

Hitomi: Hn, whatever. Anyway, I remembered something just now, you use to say it to me all the time.

Misha: and what would that be.

Hitomi: * smirked, * you said never fall for ugly men. You should really learn to follow your own advice.

Misha: Why you tramp!

(Outside the store.)

Kadaj: what's she doin' getting fat in there. * He saw some lights and felt some trembles. * They prolly asked for money.

(Inside the store.)

Misha: * picked Hitomi up off the ground by her hair. * Hitomi why are you here in the first place?

Hitomi: * kicked Misha in the face breaking free. * I have never forgotten how you made a fool of me.

Misha: * looked at her blankly. * What are you talking about?

Hitomi: two years ago when I was in training

Kadaj: * walked in and went the back only to see Misha chatting with some girl. *

Misha: oh, I remember now. I had finally transferred from Hayate's clan of Ninjutsu.

Hitomi: only you said you were new to fighting and I was the highest belt in that class.

Misha: that black blet means nothing without experience.

Hitomi: the point is you made me look inexperienced and for that you will pay. * She charged at Misha. *

Misha: * didn't even move one bit. *

Hitomi: *grabbed her side and staggered a bit. When she looked down at her hand it was covered in blood.* How you Never even Argh, moved. This ain't over. * She ran out of the store. *

Kadaj: * had now started to regret giving Misha the champagne tainted with evil. * Shell we get you home now.

Misha: yeah, * they left. *

(Now back at the animansion.)

Everybody: * are now in the living room just sitting there. *

Elena: * is sitting in Reno's lap. *

Reno: * is holding her nuzzling his nose on hers. *

Loz: * shivered in disgust, * there are like a million rooms in this, place and ya'll wanna do that right here.

Yazoo: I like, I think they should move on the more interesting parts.

Sesshomaru: they need to stop.

Squall: I agree.

Reno: no one cares.

Ranmaru: so when you guys were out there what happened that sent you back.

Cloud: Kadaj turned her into a blood-crazed maniac.

Ranmaru: so she's a vampire now.

Cloud: no, she's just killing and not care.

Sesshomaru: hm well, I think it's about time she let go of that emotional stress.

Cloud: me too, but killing is not the way.

Sesshomaru: is that so, then name something else sense you're so much more brighter then us.

Cloud: she could draw, ride a bike, go hiking, walking. She could play some games or cry on some ones shoulder.

Loz: I'm gonna vomit.

Yazoo: crying is for girls man.

Sesshomaru: she is a girl.

Yazoo: oh yeah, huh.

Aerith: well, it's twelve now.

Sephiroth: and your point is.

Aerith: they'll be here in a bit.

Yazoo: why are you caring?

Aerith: do you guys even have a spell or something that will return her back to normal.

Sephiroth: no we don't.

Squall: I'm gonna call Rinoa. * He went to the phone. *

Yazoo: who's that and why is he calling her?

Vincent: she's sorceress.

Yazoo: say no more.

Squall: she on her way.

Ranmaru: I just hope she gets here before Misha does.

Squall: well that's not gonna happen she lives in ff8 world and that's like a two hour drive.

(There was a knock at the door.)

Naraku: since I'm leaving I'll get on my way. * He opened the door. and then he ran out down the street. *

(Everyone looked at Misha and Kadaj. They saw flames ravaging through the background.)

Cloud: now why does that look familiar?

Sephiroth: * looks away quickly. * Uh, I don't know.

Squall: he may not know, but it reminds me of that time when he destroyed Cloud and Tifa's hometown.

Vincent: gee, you think.

Kadaj: * walked in behind Misha. *

Misha: I trust my mansion is in good shape.

(There was a movement by the kitchen door.)

Misha: * threw a dagger in that direction. *

Irvine: * the dagger flew pass his face hitting the wall. After that he passed out. *

Misha: * shrugged, * hm it must be the reflects.

Everyone: * took a few steps back. *

Misha: scared are we.

Sephiroth: what was your first clue?

Cloud: Seph you of all people shouldn't be talking right now.

Sephiroth: oh, shut up you.

Yazoo: man, Kadaj what did you do to her?

Kadaj: I'm helping her.

Loz: helping her what kill us.

Kadaj: no, release some of that emotional stress.

Misha: OH, so I'm emotional now.

Sesshomaru: Misha, I know a great place for you to destroy.

Ranmaru: that's not right you know.

Sephiroth: can't she warp here or something.

Misha: you called Rinoa didn't you Squall.

Squall: * he starts sweating. * no, no I didn't want to but Seph made me. He said that if I didn't call her he kill me, honest.

Sephiroth: WHAT! I did not!

Misha: * gets upset. * Is that so. * Everything in that room desiderated with in seconds. * So I'm to much for ya'll huh?

Everyone: * jumped behind Seph. *

Sephiroth: what! Come on that's not fair.

Cloud: but your evenly matched with her, how much damage can she do to you?

Sephiroth: pretty damn much baka!

Misha: I never thought I'd see the day that Seph protects good and I destroy him for it.

Kadaj: * standing behind Misha. * You said it. It just doesn't make sense.

(Misha started at Seph and he use his most powerful barrier he had. There was lightening and the sound of thunder ever where. Until there was a bright light and Seph came flying into the wall.)

Sephiroth: * hit the ground. * Argh Did you increases her power too?

Kadaj: nop. It's all her, I told you she has so much stress that as of now she is basicly incapable of feeling or even knowing about her actions or crimes she's committed.

Misha: what's the matter, can't play any more.

Yazoo: we're doomed.

Loz: I don't know, I actually like her this way.

Yazoo: that's cuz' you're crazed too.

Rinoa: * entered. * " Despell what has been done to this stressful girl." * she threw the powder at Misha. *

Misha: * blew it up quickly. * Cute, not very affective but cute.

Rinoa: * jumped into the air and threw a few scrolls at Misha to ward off the evil. *

Misha: * looked at 'em and burned them on eye contact. * Ah! Is that the best you got! * She pulled a pen from her hair and transformed it into a whip. *

Rinoa: * cast her strongest stop. * STOPGRA!

Misha: * Whipped her in the mouth. * That won't work.

Rinoa: * wiped the blood away. * Aarrr.. MISHA! What is your problem?

Cloud: maybe if we..

Misha: oh, I assure you Cloud there's nothing you can do.

Sesshomaru: * warpped behind Misha, grabbing her by the back of her neck. *

Everyone: * just looked. *

Sephiroth: Rinoa! Hurry so we can return her to her old self.

Rinoa: * ran up to Misha, chanted her spell and thorw the powder. *

Misha: * wiped the powder out off her eyes. * That was some dream.

Cloud: oh, I beg to differ.

Misha: * looked around. * What happened! Don't tell me I did this?

Yazoo: why yes, my fairly evil one you did.

Loz: and I must say that was rather beautiful.

Cloud: * looked at Loz. * Like hell it was.

Sephiroth: cut the innocent act Misha you know what you did and who you've killed.

Sesshomaru: * lets her go. *

Misha: yeah I guess you're right for once in your pathetic life.

(So there you have the three brothers of Sephiroth went back to the world of FF7:AC.)

Misha: * grabbed Sesshomaru' hand. * well I'm going to the feudal era with my demon. * They left. *

(Everyone else was so tired that they ran to their beds and went to sleep. And this is where we leave it til' next time, New games old games and people from games.) 


	11. The Twin

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just own Misha.  
>I wrote this fanfic before KH2, just so ya'll know.<p>The Twin<p>

Misai: * is standing outside. * I've got sunshine-on a cloudy day, when it's cold outsi-ide I've got the month of ma-ay wel-ll . I guess you'll saayyyeeee, what can make me feel this way...

Cloud: * walks up behind her. * That would be my question.

Misai: * stops singin' and pulls out a bat hitting him in the head. *

Cloud: * gets up rubbing his head. * What was that for you obssessed anime freak. THAT HIT COST ME 1000 HP!

Misai: Cuz' I can that's why.

Cloud: Who are you? Why do you look like Misha, and Where is she anyway?

Misai: you ask to many question. She put me in charge so you people had better listen to me.

(Misai went inside the mansion, and Cloud followed.)

Vincent: * looked up as they entered. * Misha, where's Tifa?

Cloud: Vinc that's not Misha, that's Misai.

Misai: let me give you a full introduction. I am Misai, Misha's evil twin half human sister.

(Everybodies eyes went wide.)

Xion: * flipped his short sliver hair behind his ear. * Did you just say half human.

Misai: affirmative.

Aoshi: * drew his sword. * So what's the other half?

Misai: stronger then that sword I can assure you. * She laughed with a high pitched tone. *

Sephiroth and Sesshomaru: * came in the T. V. room holding their ears. * What is that ear drenching noise. * They stopped and looked. *

Sephiroth: gee, Misha let us know when you're on your episodes will ya'.

Xion: Sephroth, man that ain't Misha.

Sephiroth: that's not my name, and how is that not Misha.

Cloud: her name is Misai, Misha's evil twin half human sister.

Sephiroth: evil huh.

Sesshomaru: what's the other half?

Yuffie: * ran in with Sora. * Look Sora there she is.

Sora: * pointed his Keyblade at her. * You devil spawn, give back the hearts you have stolen!

Yuffie: I still can't believe that Misha is the heart thief.

Sora: who's Misha?

Sephiroth: don't look now Cloud, but it's that tworp from the arena.

Riku: * flew in with dark red wings. * No one will harm mylady Misai. * He landed infront of her. *

Cloud: If they keep this up the whole cast will be here, and that's stupid no matter how you look at it.

Sephiroth: A'man to that brother... A'man to that.

Sora: Riku! GET OUT MY WAY.

Riku: NOT A CHANCE!

Sesshomaru: * starts glowing red. * Grr! Silence!

(Everyone stopped and looked at him.)

Misai: and why should I do that.

Vincent: does your brain work at all. He's more powerful then you'll ever be!

Sephiroth: * starts laughing uncontrolably. * That-was-sooooo-corny!

Vincent: you're hopeless Seph.

Sephiroth: who said I needed hope vinc.

Vincent: point taken.

Sora: Leon! She's in here!

Leon: * came through that door like lighting, with his gunblade chopping Riku's wings right off his back. * Now, Misai you *will* give back the hearts of my friends!

Cloud: * eyes went wide. * Squall!

Leon: I go by Leon now.

Riku: * tried to charge Leon. * My wings.

Sora: * jumped in front Riku, slashing him in the face. * STAY BACK!

(While this was going on in the Masion. Tifa, Crono, Kasumi, Lei Fang, Reno, and Mitsuhide were out looking for Misha. They'd thought checking the land of Yu-Gi-Oh would do justice but they were wrong. The next stop for them is the land of Yu yu Hakusho.)

Crono: why am I even here I have nothing to do with this.

Tifa: well phoenix, it was either you or that nerd boy that can change into a mol.

Kasumi: you act like we wanted you here.

Crono: what is that suppoesed to mean? * He shot her a look. *

Lei Fang: * walked up to Yusuke. * Hey Yusuke, we can't seem to find...

Yusuke: * cut her off. * Misha...

Reno: how did you know?

Yusuke: there's been a lota talk between some unknown Ninjas and the big underworld boss...

Mitsuhide: underworld boss?

Hiei: * was in the shadows as always. * Vega of the Street Fighter relam.

Tifa: all I want to know is, if Misha is here or not.

Hiei: baka, we wouldn't have told you all this if she wasn't.

Tifa: * sweat drop. *

Mitsuhide: but do you know where she is.

Yusuke: Yeah, follow us.

(So they all followed him into the shadows.)

Crono: * followed behind them, mummbling to himself. * I don't see why they couldn't make Yugo come instead.

Kasumi: you know what Crono, why don't you go scr..

Lei Fang: I'd rather you not finish that.

Mitsuhide: *walked up front with Yusuke, his hand lumed over his sword ready for anything and a honest to god deadly look in his eyes. * I 'will'  
>sever every lim from their bodies.<p>

Hiei: gee, and I thought I was evil.

Reno: * tosses back his 30th can of beer. *

(Tifa's 'PHS' rang, everyone stopped to look.)

Tifa: * answers it. * Yo!  
>Cloud: * from the 'PHS'. * Did you guys find her yet?<p>

(There's a loud crash and thud in the background, then it went silent.)

Kasumi: well, that sounded distrubbing.

(Yusuke and Mitsuhide on the other hand had already gone on and had found the door.)

Yusuke: * whistled. * Lets go.

(Everyone followed Yusuke in to the building.)

Kasumi: * is now crouching in a staelth like way. * I think we should be as quiet as possible.

Crono: and I think you should just not talk, but we all can't have what we want.

Kasumi: just suck it, you fighter wanna be.

Crono: you're just saying that cuz' ratty did.

Lei Fang: you two cut it out.

Hiei: * put his hand up, silencing everyone. * I hear something.

?: * from somewhere inside. * I command you to SHUT UP!

?: * from somewhere inside. * OH YEAH! Command this. * There was silence, and then a loud gasp. *

?: * from somewhere inside. * if you don't tell us what you did with it we'll have Misai...

?: * from somewhere inside. * Misai won't do a dang thang.

?: * from somewhere inside. * Vega, sir. shall I give her the treatment.

Vega: very well. Treat her, you may.

Hiei: I wonder what they want from her.

Yusuke: it's Misha we're talkin' 'bout. It's prolly somethin' dumb.

Tifa: you raise a point.

(Back at the Mansion * Pauses. * Luigi walks by with his vaccum. * Clears Throat. * Sorry wrong Mansion. Back at the Animansion Cloud, Sora, Leon, Sephiroth, Yuffie, Riku, Sesshomaru, Xion, and Misai are now in the backyard.)

Cloud: * looked back at the damage they made on parts of the masion. * Do any of you know what's going to happen to us if she see this.

Misai: you won't be around much longer to even worry yourself about it.

Leon: * charged at her. *

Misai: * turned Leon into stone. * Better hope someone has some soft on hand.

(Everyone looked at one another.)

Xion: eh! Don't tell me ya'll ain't got any.

Sephiroth: alright we won't tell you, I really don't care if he crokes anyway.

Xion: that's not.. * He sighs. * Just give me the money and I'll go get it.

Sephiroth: * gave Xion $200 gil. *

Xion: what do you take me for a fool, it cost more then that.

Sephiroth: what! You think I'm rich, money don't grow on trees.

Cloud: * walked up to Xion and gave him $300 gil more. * Seph that is like the most cliched line ever.

Xion: * ran off to the store. *

Sesshomaru: *ran at Misai, using the fur on his right shoulder to slap a very shocked Riku out of the way and grab an unsusppecting Misai by the throat.*

Misai: if you kill me now.. Even if you get the remedies it won't help.

Sesshomaru: * looked back at everyone. *

Everyone: * just looked in return. *

Sesshomaru: WELL!

Sora: well, what?

Sesshomaru: should I kill her now or later.

Yuffie: * started laughing. * Now or later.

Cloud: shut up, dang.

Sephiroth: I told you before. I don't care what anyone does to him.

Sora: go ahead. I'm sure that Square Enix will hang us for this but whatever.

Yuffie: but if he stays stuck like this Rinoa will be here every single day.

Sephiroth: just kill her all ready.

Sesshomaru: very well.

Marth: hey dog boy.

Sesshomaru: * turned to see that it was Marth who'd called him that. * I thought I told you to jump off that cliff.

Marth: yeah, but I sorta changed my mind.

Sesshomaru: * swung Misai around and threw her into Marth, knocking them to the ground. * Let me guess. You've come to take revenge for your um... friend Roy right. * He shifted his eyes. *

Xion: * came back running pass Marth. * N-nani?

(Now back to our show, in YYH land Hiei was trying to disarm a bomb, got ya. The gang had advanced further in and were now able to see Misha, however they saw that she wasn't even tied up or gaged.)

Mistuhide: * peered around the corner. * I don't get, she's just fine.

Kasumi: * was also looking. * wait da sec... There's my brother, Ayane and the other guy, I have noda clue who he is.

Mitsuhide: that's Hanzo Hattori.

Tifa: well, it looks to me like she out maned.

Crono: and you are saying this because.

Kasumi: * kicked Crono in the face. * Baka.

Ayane: Misha?

Misha: nanda. * She flicked her a look. *

Ayane: I guess the force really ain't on your side.

Hayate: * backhanded Ayane in the mouth. * Urusai! If you say things like that we 'will' lose.

Ayane: * rubbed her mouth. *

Vega: calm down you should, Hayate. Fine, everything will be.

Misha: don't fool yourself.

Vega: fool, I am not.

Reno: * was still in hiding with the others. * What is this guy? The human version of Yoda.

Everyone: (...) *looked at each others.* Yoda, he is not.

Hanzo: Misha, it's real simple. All you have to do is give us back the remote.

Hiei: WHAT! All this for dumb worthless object.

Everybody: * looked back at Hiei. *

Vega: * runs away. * Get them.

Ayane: wow, what a lot of help he was.

Reno: Misha!

Misha: * looked at him. *

Reno: remember what O-beone said. * He ran off to help fight. *

Misha: (?)

Lei Fang: * ran pass Misha. * Remember the force.

Misha: * said nothing. *

Yusuke: * punched Hanzo in the face and ran pass Misha.* Misha, you should honestly try to remember what people say to you.

Misha: * stood up. *

Hayate: * put his hand on her shoulder. * Misha, I hope you will remember what I told you.

Misha: * gave him a blank look. * What did you tell me?

Hayate: I don't know.

Misha: then why did you tell me that?

Hayate: cuz' everyone eles was doin' it.

Mitsuhide: * hit Hayate over the head, knocking him out, and stood next to Misha. * Misha, remember I'm always here for you.

Kasumi: *kicked Ayane on the knee and then kicked right into the wall. * Ah! Misha don't foreget, we have to get back.

(And now we go back to the Animasion's backyard.)

Riku: * jumped in the air throwing fireballs.

Christie: *came out the backdoor not aware of the situation. *

Leon: CHRRIIISSSSTTTTTIIIIEEEE! * He tried to dive and push her out of the way, but she was already gone. *

Sephiroth: Christie's here? * He tried to run and hide, but thanks to his kluminess he triped over a pabble.

Cloud: * laughed and laughed and laughed. * He really fell.

Christie: * ran up to Riku gabbing his arm. * What are you doing here?

Riku: MOM! But... why are you here.

Everyone: MOM!

Sora: Riku, you told me your mom died.

Riku: I only just found that out recently. I didn't know any of this back on the Island.

Christie: * flicked Riku on the nose. * What do you think you're doing here.

Riku: doing what my master wants at the moment... I was hired, mom.

Christie: *kicked Riku dead on the arm, knocking him down.* Master? I think you know better then to become someone's slave.

Riku: but mom... * He got slapped in the mouth by Christie. *

Christie: go get in the car, now.

Riku: (...)

Christie: NOW!

Riku: * walked back to the door. *

Misai: * threw 8 nails, sticking Riku on the wall. * I didn't say you were done did I. * She looked back to were Christie was. *

Christie: * had already started running at Misai. *

Xion: why'd she lock someone's child up on the wall right in front of them.?

Sesshomaru: and to top it off, he's the son of an assassin.

Misai: * jumped in the air, unleashing disk like objects. * Gicarodor!

Christie: * ran passed them as they belew up on the side of her. *

Yuffie and Sora: She's fast!

Sephiroth: * had already gone back inside. *

Cloud: she's like a female Kenshin! * He looked back. * (...) Where did Seph get to.

Christie: * jumped in the air flipping Misai over, kicking her into the ground.*

(The others finally got to the Mansion ( where there was no Luigi with a vaccum). Kasumi helped lay Ayane and Hayate on the couch, and ran out to the back.)

Misha: * sees Riku stuck on the wall. * What the. How you get up there?

Crono: where's that guy at?

Marth: * tried to run pass Misha. *

Misha: * hit him in the throat, killing him instantly. * What guy?

Crono: the one with the silver hair.

Cloud: he ran in side.

Crono: * ran in to get him. *

Sesshomaru: * just looked at Misha. *

Misha: WHAT? I'll bring him back later, he was in the way at the moment.

Sesshomaru: so, which one of us is really the evil one.

Yuffie: * helped Misha get Riku off the wall. * So, Riku who's your dad?

Riku: that is none of your business.

Misha: you worry we might find out, chicken-wuss.

Riku: (!)

Sora: she really called you that. *He started laughing. *

Leon: * pulled out his new sword. * Look at this baby, Cloud. I just got her.

Cloud: but that's a light-saber.

Leon: I know what it is.

Xion: * leans over to Tifa. * You know if Misha and Leon team up, they'll be unstoppable.

Misai: * got up and punched at Christie. *

Christie: * moved to the side and kicked her in the mouth. *

Misai: * grabbed her mouth. *

Christie: * stepped to the side. *

Misha: * ran up to Misai jump kicking her and then flipping to her feet. *

Cloud and Leon: * ran to each side of Misai, pulling off a cross slash on her. *

Misai: * split in to four, dying instantly. *

Christie: works for me. * She grabbed Riku by the hair as they went in. *

(It has been five hours since they killed Misai, and they are all in the Animansion.)

Xion: so when are you gonna bring blue hair back.

Misha: in just a moment.

Yuffie: so, Miss Christie...

Christie: just call me Christie.

Yuffie: ok. Christie, if you don't mind my asking who is Riku's father?

Sephiroth: * tried to sneak out again. *

Christie: don't move, you will stay right there. Riku's dad is none other then that guy you see right there.

Misha: you mean his dad is Seph the evil dark Lord.

Christie: yup, only he wasn't when I met him.

Sora: that must be why you two look so much alike.

Christie: Yeah.

Misha: Seph, did you even know you had a son?

Sephiroth: well, you see the thing is...

Misha: can it.

Sephiroth: alright, alright, I did know but I kept an eye on him.

Sora: what do you mean by that?

Sephiroth: don't you remember me at all, Sora?

Sora: wait I think I got it... No I seem to have... Wait is coming back.

Riku: goodness Sora, you fought him at the colisum.

Sora: that's right, I did. That means you were there for Riku.

Sephiroth: man you're slow.

Leon: it must run in the family.

Everybody: * looked at Cloud. *

Cloud: what?

Sephiroth: well he looks just like you.

Cloud: that doesn't mean he mine.

Sephiroth: sure whatever you say.

Kasumi: *came out of the kitchen drapped over Reno with a can of beer.* Wow, Christie I didn't know you had any kids. You always seemed like a cold heartless control freak to me. * She almost slipped out his hands, but he caught her. *

Christie: because you're drunk, I'm letting that slide.

Hayate: * finally woke up, and saw Reno holding Kasumi. *

Reno: * was about to pick her up. *

Hayate: * ran over and punched him in the face, taking Kasumi away from him. * Don't you ever touch her again.

Misha: Hayate, no one's killing your sister.

Crono: *walked over and got the phoenix down from Misha.* How do I use this stuff?

Misha, Cloud and Seph: throw it up.

Crono: * threw it over Marth, but the container came and hit Marth over head, breaking when it hit the floor. * Uuhhh, I take it that wasn't good.

Lei Fang: * got another bottle of phoenix down and poured it in Marth's mouth. * You guys are the dumbest, this not your game it doesn't work like that.

Marth: hey Misha, what's the big idea! How could you kill me like that?

Misha: easy, I just did it.

Marth: that's just not right y'know.

Misha: I liked you better dead.

Sephiroth: * pulled his sword. * That can be arranged. * He smirked. *

Marth: no, I'm s-sorry. * He ran out the door. *

Sesshomaru: I'm starting to see why Misha only has Anime instead of Actual humans around her.

Xion: yeah, tell me about it. The girl is just plain evil.

Riku: I just hope you two don't expect me to call you mom and dad.

Misha: *kicked Riku in the back of the knee, making him fall to one.* Riku, you see that man in black. Don't set off his temper, he won't hesitate to kill you.

Riku: (...)

Misha: you guys can do whatever, I'm going to bed. * She left. *

(And this is where it all ends. Hopefully if I'm a lucky person she'll never write another crummy story again. The end.)

Please let me know what you think of it and I'm sorry if I have offended some Star Wars fans out there. And yeah I know the title is dumb but still I hope you enjoyed my werid tast in story writing. 


	12. It's All About the Fighting 1

Warning: Rated I/R Insanely Retarded.

Sephiroth: what do we have here?

Elena: it's another one of her worthless stories.

Misha: HEY!

Reno: you say that all the time.

Athrun: but the title has givin' it some promise this time.

Misha: just leave and let me write the story.

Inu-Yasha: well it better be a good one the last one sucked beyond all recognition.

Sephiroth: will there be blood and guts?

Vincent: is that all you think about.

Sephiroth: * puts hand up to his chin and thinks for a second. * Well Yeah it is.

Sesshomaru: * goes over, * question?

Misha: * sighs, * what?

Sesshomaru: why are you even doing this?

Misha: man * clears throat. * I'd been thinking about this for a while now, and a friend asked me the other day to write one on fighting. But until that friend asked me that, I had forgotten about it, so I decided to do this are we done here.

Sephiroth: yeah we are cuz' I want to read the results.

It's all about the fighting.

(Today the Budokai stadium is filled with contestants from all over and I do mean all over. I could go on about the people that's here but lets get down to the reason we're all here, fighting.)

Announcer Jin: well today's gonna be full of mayhem wouldn't you say Mai Valentine.

Announcer Mai: * playing the new Yu-Gi-Oh game for the Game Boy advanced. * Yeah, I guess so.

Jin: if you all are ready for the violence make some noise.

The crowed: * cheers. *

Jin: * puts his hand up to his ear, * what, I can't hear you!

Mai: * still on the Game Boy, * will you just start them off.

Jin: * nods, * alright here are the rules. Rule 1: If the contestant falls out of the ring he or she will be disqualified. Rule 2: No killing if contestant is unconscious.

Mai: * still playing, * in other words folks if the opponent is awake kill'em if not don't.

Jin: now round one Kiba(Wolves Rain) fighting in human form versus Marik.

Marik: * with his duel disk, * I see you have chosen to stay human kiba. * He places a card face down. *

Kiba: * charged at Marik blindly. *

Marik: * revealed his face down card. * Go my black Luster and slaughter this creature.

Kiba: * dodged and kicked it, * I thought you could only summon that with the ritual?

Marik: this fight is about killing people for fun who cares about rituals and sacrifices. Black Luster I want you to kill him at all cost. * The duel monster charged after Kiba. *

Jin: WOW! folks this could be it for Kiba, I THINK IT'S TIME FOR HIM TO THROW IN THE TOWLE!

Mai: * is 'still' playing that game, * it's just a dumb card.

Jin: it looks like Kiba is taking some damage for that Yu-Gi-Oh card.

Tsume: * from the sidelines, * KIBA! You're not gonna let a piece of cardboard push you around are you.

Kiba: * spiting out a few drops of blood. * Alright, come on you-you piece of paper! * he grabbed the Black Luster soldier, taking it's sword and killing it. *

Marik: fine, there is more where that came from. * He looked down.

Kiba: * run up to Marik chopping his arm with dueling disk on it off. *

Marik: NNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Kiba: * then took Marik's head off, spilling blood everywhere. * Yes, I did it.

Tsume, Toboe and Hiege: * turned into wolves and started howling. *

Jin: and we have our winner Kiba will be moving on to the next rounds.

(There was a shot fired from the audience hitting Kiba through the eye killing him instantly.)

Jin: OH! I guess he want be making it.

Mai: * finally looks at the ring, * hmm, is that even allowed?

Jin: well, there most certainly wasn't anything in the rules stating that you couldn't.

Mai: * leans up to the mic, * hey, Joey if you're there could you be pale and get me a soda. * Leans back and starts playing again. *

Jin: time for round two Talim versus lady Noh of the Oda army.

Talim: * gets in her ready stance, * daijoubu, Talim yoshi.

Noh: hmm.. You think that'll save you. * Takes out her dagger hair pins.*

Talim: * starts to spin her elbow blades rapidly. *

Noh: oh, and what's this called.

Talim: let just fight you talk too much.

Noh: argh! No one talks to me that way. * she ran and slid under Talim just enough to kick her in the nose knocking some blood from her. *

Jin: Whoa! That's gotta hurt.

Talim: * drew back slashing Noh across her face leaving a scar similar to Leon's. *

Squall: * rubbed his scar, and sighed. *

Noh: * uses her clothes to wipe some of the blood off. * Why you little wench! * She unleashed a rain shower of bombs on Talim. *

Kilik: * on the sidelines, * come on Talim get up you can beat this trash.

Nobunaga: * grabs Kilik's neck, * what did you say about Noh.

Kilik: * was struggling for air, * n-nothing!

Nobunaga: that is what I thought. * He let Kilik go. *

Talim: * used the last ounce of her strength to tackle Noh. She drove her elbow blade through the taller woman killing her, sending them both out of the ring. *

Jin: WOO! That was some finish, and lady Noh is dead. * Reads the screen, * but there is one more thing.. It would seem that Noh has landed on top of Talim declaring that, we have our first dead winner.

Mai: * still playing, * let me get this straight, Noh is dead but some how land on Talim when they flew out of the ring.

Jin: round Three my grandfather Heihachi Mishima Versus Koga. Cue battle music for Heihachi from Tekken Tag.

Heihachi: get ready wolf demon. *jumped into the air coming down on Koga's head engraving it on the ground.*

Koga: *grunted, kicking Heihachi back and flew at him with a haracaine punch.* I'm ending this here and now.

Heihachi: * chuckled hard. * Little wolf, is that what you think. * He warpped behind Koga and kicked him in the back nearly breaking his spinal colum. * Ha and I thought it was ending here and now.

Koga: * jumped up with a battle cry and charged at Heihachi Tarnado style kicking his head off. * You happy now, I ended it.

Mai: THE WINNER IS KOGA OF THE WOLF DEMON TRIBE!

Jin: well, that certainly didn't last very long, and now for our next fight. WE HAVE DARCIA VS. VICIOUS!

Darcia: * lifted his eyepatch causing Vicious to fall asleep. * Now. * He went in for the kill. *

(There was a shot fired and it grazed Darcia causing the sleep affect to wear off.)

Jin: Now who the hell shot that this time!

Vicious: * looked and saw Spike with his gun. * Spike did you just try and help me?

Spike: Hell no, I missed is all.

Mai: * leaned up to the mic. * Spike, if you don't take your seat, I will be forced to remove you myself.

Spike: * walked off. *

Vicious: * charged at Darcia drawing his sword. *

Darcia: that's a weak attack if there ever was one. * He jump up so that he would flip over Vicious. *

Vicious: * quickly slashed the back of Darcias' leg. * Was that weak enough for you. * He ran at Darcia once more. *

Darcia: * rolled forward just under Vicious right side, slitting his right side.*

Jin: Yeah, folks these two may last a long time.

Darcia: * looked at Jin, * that's what he think. * He then charged at Vicious about to remove his patch. *

Vicious: * aimed his gun right at Darcia, * I told I know that move. * He shot Darcia left out. *

Darcia: argh! AAHHHHH! * He grbbed his face. * Why you, you're gonna pay for that. * He threw sword like a boomerang. *

Vicious: * drew his sword knocking the sword back to Darcia's hand. *

Jin: this gonna be one of those battles don't you think so Mai.

Mai: * put the game down for once. * Hey Jin you might be right.

Darcia: * turned into a wolf and dashed at Vicious with everything that he was. *

Vicious: * tried avoiding it but Darcia jumped right through him, spilling blood and guts. * AH! No, this cannot be. * He falls dead. *

Jin: and we have our winner, DARCIA!

Mai: WOW! I haven't seen this much blood in one place since; Freiza stuck his horn through Krillin.

Jin: I'll say Mai, anyway up for our fifth round. RANMARU VS. RUFUS!

Ranmaru: * charging his mouso gauge, * you are no match for the might of my Heavy Katana.

Rufus: * cocked his shotgun, * ha, ha, ha, ha. Whatever you say little boy. * He fired his gun at Ranmaru. *

Ranmaru: * jumped and lashed forward, * you coward try using contact tactics instead.

Rufus: * used his gun as a blocking tool. * I use contact strategies. * He shot Ranmaru in his right leg. * How's that for contact.

Ranmaru: * ran at Rufus sticking his sword in the ground catapulting himself feet first at Rufus's chest.*

Rufus: * flew to the ground sliding to the edge of the ring. * Argh! No I won't lose to you, you are just a dumb kid.

Ranmaru: * ran swinging his sword. * Shi-ne!

Rufus: * rolled behind Ranmaru kick him in the back. *

Ranmaru: * flew off the ring once again stabbing his sword into the ground. *

The crowed: * gasped. *

Ranmaru: * was in a headstand over his sword. * How is this for a kid. * He flipped back into the ring and took his Kenpo stance. *

Jin: * looking at Mai, * there you have folks a beautiful display of talent.

Mai: * drinking her soda, * why don't you try looking at the ring bright boy.

Jin: * now looking at the ring, * oh, what's this Ranmaru has left his weapon embedded in the ground outside the ring.

Rufus: * aiming the gun right in Ranmaru's face. * You think you can fight me with out your toy. * He starts laugh. *

Barret: * from the sidelines. * Yo, man I hope da foo dies!

Cloud: you said it.

Nobunaga: * flew into ring and sliced Rufus in two. *

Mai: Jin you know that's not allowed.

Jin: well why don't you go down there and tell them that yourself.

Mai: but you know how mad Katana will be.

Jin: who's katana?

Mai: the boss, duh.

Sephiroth: * growls, * that vermin took my idea.

Reno: * drinking some Jack Daniel's, * that just means that all you bad guys think a like. So, try changing up a bit.

Nobunaga: HA, HA, HA, HA! Ranmaru time for you to finally die. Ranmaru: why? Lord Nobunaga.

Nobunaga: because I never liked you, that's why.

Ranmaru: * dashed at Nobunaga with a flurry of punches and kicks. *

Nobunaga: * just laughed and laughed until he got kicked in the mouth. * Ugh! How dare you?

Ranmaru: Lord Mitsuhide I should of listened to you.

Mitsuhide: yeah, you should have but you didn't. * He stepped into the ring and threw Ranmaru his sword. *

Ranmaru: How? But I killed you my Lord.

Mitsuhide: no, that wasn't I that was a Hi Technology manufactured robot from the future.

Nobunaga: * flew across the ring slashing his sword any and everywhere he could. *

Mai: that's it Jin now I know you are not letting that pass.

Jin: * sighs, and leans up to the mic. * Can I have a Lord Mitsuhide, step out of the ring.

(Mitsuhide and Ranmaru teamed up and took out Nobunaga.)

Mai: *takes the mic, * I don't want see another mishap like this again. * She looked at Jin. *

Jin: (. . . . . .) * he is tugging at his tie. *

Mai: NOW FOR OUR NEXT FIGHT. WE HAVE VASH THE STAMPED VERSUS AYA FUJIMIYA!

Vash: * takes off his shades, * I'm sorry my love I can hold back.

Aya: you should try talking to the opponent not yourself.

Vash: * pulled both guns, * Daijoubu, Vash just end this as quick as possible. * He vanished and reappeared behind Aya putting the gun up to the back of his head. *

Aya: * jumped into the air and came down head first with his sword. * Art flash.

Ellis: * makes a face, * Eiji, that man stole my move.

Eiji: * laughed. *

Kaiyin: * put his hand on her head, * it looks better with him anyway.

Vash: * stumbled to the ground, and got up. * you know you're really startin' to get on my last one.

Aya: * had a blank look. * Last one of what.

Vash: never mind, god you're dumb. * He put both of his guns together transforming his right arm into a powerful mega cannon, unloading it at Aya. *

Aya: * moved sideways, throwing his sword at Vashs' hand defusing it. *

Vash: * threw one of his guns at Aya. *

Aya: * dodge it. * You're way to ignorant to let win. * He charged at Vash, cutting him across the chest with his sword and kicking out the ring. * Hmph.

Omi: you're lucky that Aya has let you live.

Ken&Youji: Go Aya!

Mai: RING OUT, THE WINNER AYA!

Jin: that what some fight!

Tifa: Cloud, why didn't you join in?

Cloud: cuz' Sephiroth is in it, now get off my back about woman!

Barret: oh, so you a chicken now is that it.

Cloud: NO! If I killed him once, I wouldn't feel like doing it again.

Tifa: point taken.

Jin: * leans up way from Mai's lab top, * AND NOW FOR THE FINAL FIGHT OF THE DAY SEPHIROTH VERSUS HIMURA A K A IN JAPAN THE HITOKIRI BOUTOSAI THE MAN SLAYER!

Mai: this gonna be the best fight ever! * Leans up to the mic, * oh, Bakura could you be a dear and get something from the golden arches! * Leans back. *

Kenshin: draw your weapon so we can end this.

Sephiroth: * put his hand up calling froth his Masamune. * May death be with you.

Sanosuke: you know with Kenshin in his more peaceful mode he can't win.

Koaru: SANOSUKE, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! We don't want Kenshin going back to being a man slayer.

Sanosuke: are you done with your speech missy?

Yahiko: * hit Koaru with the wooden sword knocking her out cold. * HEY KENSHIN EVERYTHING'S ALL SET!

Sephiroth: * has just finished his Omini Slash attack on Kenshin. *

Kenshin: * had cuts all over, but regardless still went into Boutosai mode. * I hope you are ready to meet your end. * He started warpping around the ring and with every warp he slashed Sephiroth. *

Sephiroth: * finally he broke away from Kenshin's sword he jumped into a falling kick. * Ryusankyo! * he came down on Kenshin. *

Kenshin: * looked bloody bruised and battered. *

Sephiroth: I bet anything that you could never stand up to another one of my Omini Slash attacks. * He powered up. * Prepare yourself.

Kenshin: * ran up to Sephiroth flipping the blade so that it would cut. * Ryusuisen! * He performed his most famous attack. *

Sephiroth: * flewout of the ring nearly hitting the ground. He floated back into the ring. * I will compliment you for that attack it almost had out, however you 'will' have to do better then that.

Jin: THIS IS IT!

Mai: what is it?

Jin: this fight it's-it's amazing it is almost the best fight I'd ever seen.

Mai: really what's the best one?

Jin: I was visiting the world of DBZ and they held this Tournament. Goku and Vegeta were do to fight but they left, anyway they instantly reappeared in the ring and they fought like nobody's business.

Mai: I wish I could have been there to see it man that sound's like a good fight.

(Kenshin and Sephiroth sword fought with their most etiquette attacks, blood was everywhere.)

Sephiroth: you should give up you can hardly stand up. * He started laughing. *

Kenshin: your one to talk, with all those scars and that damaged sword. Hmm, it would never hold up against my Ryusuisen attack again. * He ready himself for another attack. *

Sephiroth: you know what, you are absolutely right maybe we should quit while we're alive.

The crowed: * got completely quite. *

Cloud: * got anger, * how come he wasn't so nice to me. * He growled. *

Reno: I think that Sehpiroth should have beer or somethin' before his battle.

Squall: why? So, he can be just as drunk as you.

Aeris: * whispered in Cloud's ear. * I think that man slayer guy should win.

Red Xlll: that kenshin has gotta be the most stupidest person in the world to believe that man.

Sephiroth: lets just shake and declare this a draw alright.

Kenshin: * gave a nod and went over. *

Sephiroth: * grinned evilly as Kenshin approached. He then struck at Kenshin. *

Kenshin: * caught Sephiroth's hand smacked him in the face with the butt of the sword, rendering him unconscious. * I knew you'd try something like this, that I did. And that was the most futile, move you could of made that it was. * the body turned into black feathers.* KUSO!

Sephiroth: * runs up behind Kenshin kicking him in the head knocking him out the ring. * You almost had me for a minute there, I have to hand it to you. However, I didn't become a General for nothing. * he walks off. *

Koaru: * woke up, * oh did Kenshin win.

Sanosuke: nope, he didn't.

Jin and Mai: AND THE WINNER IS SEPHIROTH!

Mai: everyone is required to have three days of rest. So, see you in three days.

(The End.)

Sephiroth: Misha! Why didn't I win right away?

Misha: cuz' you were fighting Kenshin.

Sephiroth: that made no sense what so ever.

Reno: you know I do not have or talk about drinks like that.

Rude, Elena, and Reeve: yeah, you do.

Rufus: do you really think that Nobunaga is stronger then my gun Misha?

Misha: * lying to him. * No, of course not your gun is way to strong for him.

Barret: yo, why you lyin' to da eoo. You know his gun is weak.

Misha: BARRET! Shut up, gosh!

Aoshi: why'd you let that little runt Ranmaru ues my skill.

Ranmaru: I am not a runt.

Aoshi: Aoshi of the oniwabun clan shares his moves with no one.

Kenshin: Aoshi, I think Misao is calling you.

Misha: MITE! IT IS JUST A STORY YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE YA'LL ARE REALLY DEAD!

Amidamaru: some of us are you know.

Cloud: I hope you write another one.

Misha: I will, now go away.

(That is all the stupidity for now, be sure and tune in for more stupidity and the next chapter of "It's all about the fighting: part two Evil Takes the Budokai stadium.)

I already have chapter 2 typed out just say the word and you'll get it. 


	13. It's All About the Fighting 2

In this story, I will try to be as serious as possible.

(Misha is getting ready for her next story.)

Misha: * is sitting at the table typing. *

Orphen: * leaned over the back of the chair. * So is this like another one of your idiotic stories?

Xion: * is sitting at the table with shades on leaned back in his chair and his feet on the table. * Don't say that about her stuff, I just so happen to like it.

Sephiroth: * is standing in the doorway drinking coffee. * We all know it's cuz' you have nothing up there to support you.

Orphen: Misha are you even listening to me?

Misha: * takes a sip of her green ginseng tea. *

Cloud: * walked in. *

Sephiroth: * looked over at him. * Oh look

Misha: don't even, this is not the time for that.

Cloud: Misha, Sesshomaru said he was going to be a bit late.

Misha: kay, I'll just start now then.

It's All About the Fighting.  
>(part 2: Evil takes Budokai stadium.)<p>

(Scratch everything that happened in the first one cuz' the bad guys are takin' it to a completely new level.)

Jin: HEY FOLKS! Is been some time since our last tournament ain't that right Zelda.

Zelda: this year we have a wide range of characters competing this time.

Jin: * gives a fake rich boy laugh. * You are most certainly right Zelda.

Zelda: and for our first match, we have YAMI VS. KAIBA!

Kaiba: Yami! This will be a fight to the bitter end you do realize that don't you. * Laughed. *

Yami: * got his duel disk ready. * Do shut up Kaiba. * He jumped into the air, throwing a card at Kaiba. *

Kaiba: * put his duel disk up in time to stop it. * Yami?

Yami: * charged not giving Kaiba any time to adjust to his new style of fighting. Sliding under him, he knocked Kaiba's feet from under him sending kaiba in the air. *

Kaiba: * finally got himself together. * AHA! Now Yami witness true skill. * He threw three cards at Yami. *

Yami: * jumped high above Kaiba and came down with his duel disk raised high in the sky. * HIETEN MITSURUGI STYLE DARK MAGICIAN DARK MAGIC ATTACK! * The Dark- Magician appeared and fired at Kaiba. *

Kenshin: way to go, that was a rather neat attack that it was. * He clapped. *

Kaiba: * was knocked to the edge of the arena. * Argh! Yami I'm not done with you. * He stood up and charged even though he had blood oozing from his side. *

Yami: * dodged every hit. *

Kaiba: * jumped kicked. *

Yami: * tried to move behind him. *

Kaiba: * pulled off his jacket and smacked Yami in the face, then he wrapped it around Yami's neck. * Well, isn't this a fine mess you've gotten in to. * He laughed loudly. *

Jin: SWEET MOTHER OF MY MOTHER! Could this be the end for our young duelist Yami?

Zelda: * was shocked. * Well to be honest Jin I didn't know that duelist could fight the way these two are.

(There was an explosion in the area where Jin and Zelda were. Everyone including Kaiba and Yami stopped to look up. )

Jin: * came down through the smoke with Zelda in his arms. * Ah. That was all together to close for words.

Zelda: oh my goodness, how did you get us out of there so fast?

Jin: * sweats a little. * Uh, it runs in the family I guess.

Inu-Yasha: who's that falling from the sky? * He points to a shiny dot. *

Yukimura: AH! It's Hanzo!

Hanzo: death to all that is well. * He dropped to the ground and started fighting Yuki. *

Cell: * looked around. * Well then, where shall I start?

Tifa: * walked up behind him, grabbing his tail. * You're obviously up to no good.

Cell: * turned quickly, firing at her. * You can not stop me!

Tifa: * dashed to the side and unleashed 'Beat Rush x10' on Cell. * You won't make it with out burses.

Cell: * smacked her in the head with some sunglasses, wrapping his tail around Tifa's neck. *

Tifa: * tried kicking, punching, and poking Cell in the eye. *

Yukimura: * rushed Hanzo with his spear. * Feel the wrath of my lighting spear!

Hanzo: Evasion. * He warpped to the side, kicking Yuki in the stomach and knocking Yuki to the ground. *

Cell: * still had Tifa wrapped up with his tail. * I feel a simple punishment is in order for you. * He slammed her into the ground a few times knocking blood from her, then he held her upright and started punching Tifa in the stomach. * I wonder if I could possible beat you any further? * He slung her into a wall.*

Tifa: * hit the wall nearly going threw it. *

Kagome: * kicked Inu-Yasha's head. * You need to go help.

Inu-Yasha: all you had to do was ask, ya don't gotta be rough about it. * He ran up to Cell and attacked him. * Wind Scar!

Cell: * looks up but it was to late he was hit. * Oh no, I've been hit. * He dies. *

Inu- Yasha: well then.

Kagome: you need help get rid of all the enemies.

Inu-Yasha: and why should I do that?

Kagome: INU-YASHA, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!

(Well you prolly don't need to know what happened to Iun-yasha. Yukimura was still fighting Hanzo and Tifa finally got up.)

Hanzo: looks like you've relied on being a character for the world of bishonen so long you've lost your touch. * He laughed. *

Tifa: * walked up to Yuki. * Lets give him a taste of power fusion.

Yuki and Tifa: * both jumped into the air. Yuki grabbed Tifa, as she straightened her body like a spear. * BEAT LIGHTING SPEAR RUSH! * She went right through Hanzo. *

Hanzo: * burst opened and blood went everywhere. *

Kenshin: miss kaoru, you should most definitely take cover, that you should. * He ran out there. *

Yggrasill: * was floating above everyone. * Come my fellow men in addition, let us regroup.

All the bad guy: * were walking toward him. *

(Sephiroth and Cloud had just now made it there. Cloud had been talking to Seph the whole way there.)

Cloud: Seph why did you even come, I don't want you here.

Sephiroth: * rolled his eyes. * Cloud it's a free country, and I don't care what you want.

Cloud: I really don't like you, Buta.

Sephiroth: then why are you still here talking to me baka, eh?

Cloud: ..Cuz'

Sephiroth: no, don't answer that you Okama.

Cloud: why you! I am not either of those things.

Sephiroth: really that's not what Vincent said when he came out of your room last night Cloud. * He laughed. *

Cloud: KUSO KISAMA! No one was in my room last night.

Sephiroth: that's not what I'm gonna tell everyone else.

Cloud and Seph: * looked around when they saw a guy with a red Ninja suit and a black mask on run by. * Nani!

Cloud: * looked up. * Who's the freak up there?

Sephiroth: Who cares, it's chaos served just how I like it.

Kasumi: ready Hayate?

Hayate: * Nodded and readied himself. * YOSH!

Kasumi: * Ran as fast as she could stepping into Hayate's hands. *

Hayate: * tossed her up as hard as he could. *

Kasumi: * flew into the air like a bird. *

Yggrasill: * was talking to his people so he didn't see her. *

Kasumi: * hit Yggrasill as if she was spiking a volley ball. *

Yggrasill: * went flying out of the sky. * Masaka!

Ayane: * jumped up above Yggrasill and then kicked downward at him crushing him into the ground with the heel of her boots. *

Yggrasill: * passed out. *

(Brioly and Super Buu were going head to head with Kurama.)

Brioly: * started laughing. * Soon you'll only exist as dust in the wind. * He charged at Kurama. *

Kurama: * jumped into the air in attempts to flee the attack. *

Buu: CANDY! * He wrapped Kurama up in his tail. *

Kurama: this is not good. *He pulled out his rose whip.* ROSE WHIP LASH! *He broke free barely.*

Lloyd: *attacked Buu.* Sonic Thrust!

Sheena: Pyre Seal Pinion! * She struck Buu. *

Kratos: * also attacked Buu. * Super Lighting Blade!

Zelos: Cross Thrust! * Also struck Buu. *

Lloyd and Zelos: Ready!

Lloyd and Zelos: CROSS THRUST! * They knocked Buu into the air. *

Kagome: * shot her sacred arrow at Buu destroying him completely. *

Brioly: * blasted them with his strongest attack. * The world is mine!

(They were blown into the wall where they stay unable to move. Could this be it for our heroes and why aren't Cloud and Seph helping tune in later.)

Cloud: Misha, why did you make me look like was some sort of fruit cake? You know I'm not like that.

Sephiroth: oh I beg to differ.

Misha: I felt like it, why does that offend you?

Cloud: what do you think?

Xion: calm yourself Cloud, you act like she put naked pictures of you on the internet.

Sesshomaru: so when are you going to finish the rest?

Misha: maybe later.

Sesshomaru: today?

Orphen: no you idiot, she means later this month or next month.

Sesshomaru: oh.

(And that's the end for now.) 


	14. Baby sitting for Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I don't own or get paid for the characters in this story just using them for my fun. I own the character that I've named Misha and I will be drawing this character up so that you may see her.

A/N: When I was little I loved Power Rangers, so it was only fitting that I made fun of them. I'm not really a fan of Tina of DOA at all, oh yeah and I made fun of Star Wars as well but not in the way you're prolly thinking.

Baby sitting for Sesshomaru: Seph the hero?  
>518/2006 8:44p.m.

(Misha is sitting in the TV room playing Tale of Symphonia.)

Heero: *enters* Hey, your playing this game.

Misha: Yeah, Why are you here? And if you say Relena I think even I will kick you out.

Heero: *picks up a joystick and starts playing* No, Not this time.

Misha: well then, why are you here?

Heero: What I can't stop by, with out there being an issue.

Misha: No, but if you just came to hang then, whatever.

Sephiroth: *enters* What! If this is a Relena Pro

Heero: Chill dude, it has nothing to do with her.

Sephiroth: Oh, well in that case get out.

Cagalli: *from the other room* WILL YOU GUYS JUST QUIT AND GO TELL HER.

Vincent: *enters * Seph try to behave, and Misha there's someone here.

Misha: do you know who it is.

Vincent: Does it matter?

Sephiroth: It matters to me!

Heero: Misha, I think we're gonna lose.

Misha: *turns to the screen* What!

Sesshomaru: *Just enters anyway* Misha?

Misha: *looks at him* Whoa! What brings you here to the human world.

Sesshomaru: I need you to do something for me.

Misha: Sure what is it?

Sephiroth: Why don't you go else where for help.

Sesshomaru: You needn't worry yourself, you insolent half demon.

Sephiroth: What did you just

Misha *cut h them off* um, he's not a demon at all, And Seph if I get one more word out of you, you're dead.

Sesshomaru: Misha I need you to look after Rin. I have to go fight the Panther demon tribe.

Misha: sure thing.

Sesshomaru: *leaves the room*

Sephiroth: You are only doing this cuz' of your love for him.

Heero: Mad, are we.

Athrun: *enters* Hey Misha, was that Sesshomaru I just passed.

Rin: *came running in.* Gee, I wonder why Lord Sesshomaru didn't leave me with Master Jaken this time.

Sephiroth: *studied the girl.* So this is what he left you with.

Misha: be nice, she's just a kid.

Sephiroth: I burned an entire villaga, killed almost everybody I've run into, and drove my nearly 7 foot sword through Aeris, and you want me to be nice to some child that you're babysitting.

Misha: I have the force on my side, Sephiroth. I wouldn't try me if I were you.

Sephiroth: fine... Cloud!

Cloud: *comes in.* What?

Sephiroth: *punched Cloud in the face taking away 3000 HP.*

Cloud: *is holding his nose.* What the! Why'd you do that?

Sephiroth: cuz' Misha said that I wasn't allowed to kill the girl.

Cloud: I hate you.

Sephiroth: no you don't. You love me and you know it.

Cloud: *face turned green and he runs out the room.*

Heero: that was the gayest thing I've heard ever.

Rin: what dose gay mean?

Sephiroth: well little girl, it's when...

Misha: *uses the force to shut Seph's mouth.* She is to *young* for that.

Rin: *walked up to Seph.* Mister, what is your name?

Sephiroth: go away little girl.

Rin: why? Do you not like me?

Sephiroth: no, I..

Misha: *throws a rock at Seph's head.* He likes you, but he wants to go to the store real quick.

Sephiroth: I have to go to the store?

Rin: can I go?

Sephiroth: WHAT! No you...

Misha: sure you can go, can't she.

Rin: *jumping up and down.* Yea!

Sephiroth: *face dropps.* NNNOOOOO!

Athrun: stop being such a baby.

Sephiroth: *throws a plasma ball at him.*

Misha: *put a shield in front of Athrun, stopping Seph attack.* That's enough. Now just go to the store.

(Seph and Rin left. Link, Marth, Tina, and Yukimura walked in with a look on their faces that say something's up.)

Heero: Misha, don't worry about the game I put you on auto.

Misha: that's fine.

Marth: *gose to the couch.*

Tina: *followed him.* so, where's you boyfriend at Marth.

Marth: Roy is not my boyfriend, and he's hanging out with Kratos at the bar.

Yukimura: Misha!

Misha: nanda?

Yukimura: have you been watching the news at all?

Misha: does it look like I watch the news.

Yukimura: anyway, it's way chaotic out right now.

Heero: wait, Misha you sent Rin out there.

Misha: with Seph.

Heero: oh yeah, that's right.

Misha: he knows what will happen if she gets hurt.

Heero: Misha, what makes you think he's even "frightened" of you?

Misha: it's not me he should worry about.

Heero: oh, and I thought that Sesshomaru asked...

Misha: hey, gundam kid you're doing way too much thinking.

Link: Mish, that harsh.

Misha: don't call me that, that is not my name.

Link: well in any case, I'm here for some relaxsation.

Yukimura: where's Zelda?

Link: didn't you get the post card?

Vincent: *walks in with a card in his hand.* Misha, I found this letter in the basement with one of Seph's knives through it.

Misha: *looked at it.* I'm guessing that's it.

Link: we split up three months ago, she's dating Marth's buddy Roy.

Tina: *looked at Marth.* That's why he's not here and you look so bombed out. You two broke up.

Marth: geez, woman we're not boyfriends, we're bestfriends.

Tina: why are you lying?

Marth: Misha, do you have any Phoenix Downs?

Tina: what's that?

Misha: yeah, why?

Marth: *chopps Tina's head off with a super sharp sword.* That's why.

Misha: oh, just tell me when and I'll bring her back.

Marth: how about when I leave.

Heero: that sounds fair enough.

(Hows about we check up on poor, poor Seph. You see he has been stuck with Rin.)

Sephiroth: *is walking with Rin in a random place.*

Rin: lets go to the park.

Sephiroth: no.

Rin: aw, come on.

Sephiroth: no.

Rin: why?

Sephiroth: because I said so that's why. Hopefully that dog demon will be back soon to get you away from me.

Rin: *is not paying attention.* Wow! Look at that. *She ran towards the park anyway.*

Sephiroth: *knows that if something was to happens he would be deep fried, so he ran after her.* Child come back!

Rin: but I wanna play.

Sephiroth: I don't care if you wanted to eat, I said no.

(There was a loud crash, some thunder, lots of wind and an occasinal streak of black out of the corner of Seph's eye.)

Sephiroth: *looked around.* Why is it so freakin' nosie?

Aeris: *walked by in a black dress.*

Sephiroth: *saw that.* Oh, that's just Aeris... in a black dress?...

Aeris: *took off after Rin.*

Sephiroth: you mean I have to save that girl. MAN! *He dashed over to Rin and grabbed her before Aeris could.*

Aeris: *begain throwing nails.* Jerk, you will pay!

Sephiroth: pay for what? *He ran passed every nail.*

Aeris: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "PAY FOR WHAT!"

Sephiroth: oh yeah, I did killed you huh?

Aeris: *threw five bombs.*

Sephiroth: what the! * He jumped in the air to aviod it.* I have a child, don't you care about people.

Aeris: *jumped up and warpped next to him.* That's your problem.

Sephiroth: WHEN DID YOU GET SO FAST!

Aeris: *kicked him in the face.*

Sephiroth: *flew into a pole back first, Rin flew from his hands.* That hurt, that really hurt.

?: *caught Rin.* I got her.

Aeris: *was looking at Seph.* Was that suppose to tickle?.

Sephiroth: *got up rubbing his back.* Can't believe I'm saying this... What are you going to do with her.

Aeris: catch us and maybe we'll tell you, or kill you.

Sephiroth: what! Gimme a break!

Aeris: what your back hitting that pole wasn't a break enough for you.

Sephiroth: whatever.

Aeris: Kunoichi, lets go.

(They ran off, quickly too I mgiht add.)

Athrun: *ran up behind Seph.* Come lets go after them.

(They ran off after them. Meanwhile back at the Animasion.)

Yukimura: where do you guys keep your drinks?

Cloud: *entered and just looked at Yuki in reguards to that dumb question.*

Misha: in the kitchen... Do you guys think that we shouldn't have sent Rin with Seph.  
>Cloud: Nani! Whats all this we stuff, you were the one who sent her off with the devil himself.<p>

Misha: *slapped him.* That's besides the point. Sephiroth, I know first hand he won't hurt her, but the people trying to kill him will.

Marth: what makes you think they can get passed him?

Misha: Cloud did, more then once.

Cloud: Are you tranna say that if I did it, so can they.

Misha: yeah.

Yukimura: Misha, I need you to come here real quick. *He walked towards the back door.*

Misha: *follows him.*

Vincent: *peered at them.*

Cloud: *sees Vincent.* What, are you...

Vincent: can it Cloud. *He walked out.*

Marth: what's with him.

Cloud: I don't know.

Link: hey, Cloud I think we should go find Seph and Rin.

Cloud: bad feeling?

Link: Hai! *They left.*

(In the Mean time we can check up on Athrun and Seph, they're about to enter a building that has nothing but windows.)

Athrun: Sephroth, why would they be in there?

Sephiroth: I haven't the clue... And why do you people keep saying my name wrong?

Athrun: ? *They finally walked in.* Well, it seems like everything but the floor is made of glass.

Sephiroth: lets take the staircase.

Athrun: why? They have an...

Sephiroth: you're way to naive to be helping me.

Athrun: I sure hope Rin is safe, don't you.

Sephiroth: HA! Look who's you're talkin' to, I care for no one.

Athrun: then why are you here?

Sephiroth: *hangs his head.* Misha'll kill me.

Athrun: aren't you stronger then her, by like a lot.

Sephiroth: yeah, but she has Cloud on her side, man I cann't stand that kiss up.

(They finally made it to the top.)

Athrun: *sighed.* We finally made it.

Sephiroth: *walks passed him.* Stop being a baby.

Kunoichi: *came running out of hidding.* Ooow, this just isn't your day. *She jumped up flipping and kicking Athrun in the face, landing on him.*

Sephiroth: *grabbed Kunoichi's head and slammed her into his fist.*

Aeris: *jumped into a front axel kicking Seph in the face.*

Sephiroth: *stepped back.* Gee, why didn't you fight like this last time?

Athrun: *kicked Kunoichi in the mouth, pulling her from Seph's hand and throwing her through a window in to the next room.* Where's the girl?

Aeris: I don't know.

Athrun: that's a load of bull, and you know it!

Kunoichi: *jumped up and ran at them.*

Link: *dashed right into Kunoichi sending through the other window.*

Cloud: *walked in.* You know Link that was a eighty story fall.

Link: yeah, and this ain't Smash Bros. either that means that I can do what ever I want.

Sephiroth: *growled at them.* I didn't ask you for your help puppet.

Cloud: good, we're not giving it to you.

Aeris: oh, looky if ain't the hero of time and Cloud.

Cloud: and Cloud... What'd you mean by that.. That's the only title I get?

Aeris: *pulled her staff and started fighting with Cloud.*

(Seph and Athrun rushed off to find Rin. Now that we've found out that Aeris wants Cloud's head we can go back to the Animasion, Yuki and Misha are now outside.)

Misha: *had her back turned away from yuki.*

Yukimura: *eyes shined with victory as he advanced.*

Mesha: so Yuki, tell me about the Unborn.

Yukimura: / How did she!/ *He thought as he charged.*

(There was a gun shot, as Misha turned around and kick him in the nose.)

Yukimura: *fell to the ground with a bloody nose and a shot to the arm.*

Vincent: hmph...

Misha: *gets all pouty. AAWWW! I wanted to do it.

Vincent: yeah well, I... What's this about an Unborn?

?: *walked up.* The Unborn is a very powerful force... Only a Zoanthrope such as myself can defeat it.

Vincent: and you are?

?: I am Bakuryu, the ninja mole.

Misha: whatever, in other words you're a Ninja like Hayate and Hayabusa.

Vincent: *turned to Yuki.* Now, I think you should start explaning why you did what you did.

Yukimura: Aeris said she wanted pay back on Seph...

Vincent: where's Rin, assuming they did take her.

Yukimura: Aeris and Kunoichi have her. They sent me back to kill Misha.

Misha: *turned around putting her foot right on his gun shot wound.* Talk.

Yukimura: if they'd managed to kill Seph, you would most likly kill them.

Misha: YOU IDIOT GIVE ME BACK SESSHOMARU'S KID!

Yukimura: you mean I didn't have to try and kill you.

Misha: *pulled out a light-saber.* Would you like to suffer a fate far worse then death.

Yukimura: no.

Vincent: Misha, stop this. Rin will be fine.

Misha: *looked to the sky.* My friend, O-beone I request your assisantance.

O-beone: *appeared.* How can I help you.

Vincent: oh great, she has pulled the Star Wars univers into this.

O-beone: I see...

Bakuryu: but she didn't say anything.

Vincent: the Jedi can read minds.

Bakuryu: this is getting to be too much.

Misha: who wants coffe`?

(They all went in for some coffe`. Now let see how the others are doing.)

Athrun: *was the first one to walk through the rooftop door.*

Sephiroth: *walks passed him and sees the girl.* Lets get her and leave... Why is she all tied up though?

Roy: *dropped down in front of her.* It's a me Ma-ri-o!

Athrun: shut up Roy. That was lame you know.

Roy: if you want lame you should talk to Marth. *He puts his hands up.* Come forth my Ninja.

(Ten Ninja appeared.)

Athrun: *pulled out his morpher.* Blue Ranger power.

Sephiroth: Black Ranger power.

(They filpped over the camra and started fight the Ninjas.)

Athrun: *jumped back and begain to speak into his cammunacater.* Cloud, Cloud we need help!

Sephiroth: I told you we don't need thier help. *He pulled out his new shiny sword.*

(How about we go down to where Cloud and Link are.)

Cloud: *slammed Aeris through some glass.* Link we must go, the Rangers need our help. *He pulled out his Morpher.* White Ranger power.

Link: Green Ranger power.

(They filpped over the camra and are now on the roof with Seph and Athrun.)

Sephiroth: Cloud, why do you get to be the white one?

Cloud: cuz' I'm good and you're evil. *He looked around and seen only five Ninja.*

Link: *snapped one the Ninjas neck and chopped off another one head.*

Cloud: *threw his sword like a boomarang killing two more.*

(The last Ninja tried to run away.)

Roy: *put his hand out and crushed him.* That fool.. Though he would get away.

Sephiroth: Roy, you better give me back the girl.

Athrun: yeah, or we'll send Misha to kill you.

Roy: that's what you think, I sent Yukimura to kill her.

Cloud: you kill Misha, the host of our Masion.

Roy: *laughed.* I couldn't let her come after me for killing you guys.

Link: relax, I'm sure O-beone is there.

Roy: no, not the one and only O-beone, I have to do it now. *He pulled a light-saber and tried to cast stopra.* I'll just kill them now.

Sephiroth: I wouldn't think so far ahead.

Roy: why are you still moving?

Rin: *opened her eyes.*

Sephiroth: your weak spells can't touch me.

Rin: WOW! You're strong just like Lord Sesshomaru.

Sephiroth: now, if you don't mind I'm sick of seeing your face and your dull personality. *He pulled out his sword of doom.*

Roy: *flew through the air at Seph.*

Sephiroth: *shot light beams from his sword cutting Roy in half killing him.*

(The others were able to move again. They got Rin and went back to the Masion.)

Sesshomaru: *walked through the door.* Rin, you may come now.

Rin: *jumped up and down.* It's Lord Sesshomaru. *She ran to him.*

Sesshomaru: I have to go now, sorry I couldn't stay longer. *They left.*

(Everyone was bushed and went to bed. Man I sure hope they don't have to babysit ever again. THE END.) 


	15. New games I

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just own Misha.

New games, Old games and people from games.  
>Part one<p>

(Misha had just came back from picking up Kasumi, Lei Fang, and Nina from their home. It was a three hour trip from the two worlds to the mansion.)

Misha: * entered with the three girls. * You'll find that some of the people in here are mental.

Lei fang: where are they?

Misha: in the TV. room.

Kasumi: then lets go in there. * Her and Lei fang left for the room. *

Misha: * nodded and followed them. *

Nina: * started her own tour of the mansion. *

(It just so happened that the guys were playing DOA3 when they came in.)

Cloud, Rufus and Sephiroth: * just looked at Misha and the other two. *

Misha: I see the choice of game is DOA3.

Cloud: I didn't know you talked to people from games.

Rufus: * hit Cloud in the head with a Chinese fan. *

Misha: Cloud, I talk to you.

Sephiroth: he's been here so long his mind is gone.

Lei fang: so, who are the two people still on the game.

Hayate: * stood up and turned from the game. * Well whoever's * Just then he saw Kasumi. * Kasumi!

Kasumi: * was shocked. * Hayate?

Hayate: * didn't utter anything else, he charged at Kasumi. *

Everyone: * moved back. *

Kasumi: *waited and when Hayate got right in front of her she went into a Kudakai on his shoulders and instead of going straight to an Oboro, she just twisted his head.* Hontou ni sumimasen Aniki.

Hayate: * fell to the ground, but got right up. * If you think that'll

Hayabusa: YAME!

Kasumi and Hayate: * stopped and looked at him. *

Hayabusa: why are you fighting?

Kasumi: well, he charged at me.

Hayate: * pointing at her. * She broke the code of the Shinobi.

Misha: are you really still stuck on that?

Hayabusa: she only did it to get revenge.

Hayate: * looked at her. * I'll let it go for now.

Misha: no, you'll let it go from now on.

Hayate: hmph, fine then.

Kasumi: * smiled at him. * Arigatou, Hayate.

Hayabusa: now lets finish playing our round.

Hayate: * went over and they continued playing. *

Sephiroth: as an evil lord of darkness, I doubt that I could beat on my sister. * Then he leaves. *

Lei Fang: Misha!

Misha: * looks at her. * Hm?

Lei Fang: You're letting evil people stay here as well?

Misha: why do you ask?

Lei Fang: cuz' that guy said he was evil, that's why.

Misha: that guy is harmless.

(Meanwhile with Nina, she is now upstairs.)

Nina: * is just opening doors without knocking. *

Sephiroth: * was on his way to get his sword when he spotted a woman in a purple sink tight suit completed with a small assassin-throwing knife. *  
>Who the..<p>

Nina: * threw the knife before she even turned around. *

Sephiroth: * caught it. * Now, now, it's not very nice to throw thing's.

Irvine: * saw her and ran straight over. * Hey there hone. * He put his arm around her. *

Nina: * flipped him on to the floor and put her heel up against his neck. * This is a much better posture for you.

Sephiroth: * clears his throat, * who are you woman?

Nina: * looked at him blankly. * I'm Nina I came in with that halfwit Misha.

Sephiroth: you are the first person I've met that doesn't like Misha. * He looked down at Irvine. *

Nina: * took her foot away from Irvine as he got up. * Oh, she don't like me much either.

Irvine: well then, hot stuff why are you here?

Nina: uh, that's a good question. I am here because I'm a close friend to someone that's staying here at the moment.

Sephiroth: that was a rather boring story I'm so sorry that I can't stay to hear the rest.

Irvine: why? Where you off to?

Sephiroth: I am going to get my sword so I can referee a fight downstairs, so Misha won't have my head.

Nina: whoa, you honestly take orders from that chicken-wuss?

Sephiroth: that's what you're thinking, but she can actually throw down. * He left. *

Nina: * put her hand up to her chin. * Hmm, is that so.

Aerith: * was walking up. * Hey Nina, it's so nice to see you again.

Nina: yeah, I'll say. After you left our hometown and move to migdar with Cloud. Everything fell to ruins.

Aerith: really, what happened?

Nina: Jin turned into some kind of devil and his grandfather resurfaced once more, and without your purifying artes Jin was lost.

Aerith: and you need me to come back and help.

Nina: yes that's correct.

Aerith: then I will go with you.

Irvine: can I come with?

Nina: what are you like five?

Irvine: no.

Aerith: sure, I don't see why not.

(Meanwhile, downstairs with the other nut jobs. Misha and Lei Fang are playing Mario Bros. 3 for SNES.)

Hayate: * trying to be nice. * So Kasumi, has life been fair for you lately.

Kasumi: More or less.

Hayate: have you anyone to keep you company.(I kill who every it may be.)

Kasumi: * still looking straight at the game. * No, haven't had the time.

Rufus: ouch, that's gotta hurt.

Hayate: * looked at Rufus. * If Misha didn't like you I would've dispatched you from this world when I met you.

Cloud: now clam down you two, don't make me be like a bouncer at the bar. Oh yeah, Misha doesn't like him.

Lei Fang: * still playing the game. * So what game are we playing after this?

All the Guys: Halo 2!

Misha: well then, I guess that's what will be played.

Hayate: I've loved Halo ever since I had lots my memory and was found by Hitomi and her trainer.

Misha: * was shocked to hear that name. * HITOMI!

Hayate: oh, so you know her.

Misha: uhhh, yeah I guess you can say that.

Hayabusa: you know Hayate, I was just down there last week. She was going on about how some girl embarrassed her a while back and nearly fatally injured her recently.

Misha: * started sweating waterfall streams down her face. *

Hayate: what! Is she ok?

Hayabusa: yeah, aside from the fact she had a large gash on her side.

Misha: * got up and left the room. *

Kasumi: what's with her?

Hayate: well she said she knew Hitomi, I think Misha might be torn up.

Rufus: yeah about not finishing her when she had the chance.

Hayate: look rich boy no one's talking to you.

Rufus: you know something, why don't you disappear like the shadow you are.

Hayate: not before I jam that money down your arrogant mouth.

Rufus: that's it ninja freak, let's dance.

Misha: * stuck her head in the doorway. * RUFUS! Stop picking fights with everyone!

Lei Fang: * got up and looked at the boys. * Ya'll can play Halo 2 now. * She walked out to where Misha was. *

Kasumi: * followed. *

The Guys: * started playing Halo 2. *

(The girls went into the kitchen where they found Kurama, Hiei, Squall, Sesshomaru, Sephiroth, and Dio talking.)

Sephiroth: * looked up as they entered. * Misha that other girl you brought in here with you, she's a psycho.

Misha: oh, you mean Nina Williams.

Sephiroth: yeah that's the one. Is she an assassin by any chance?

Misha: yeah, why?

Sephiroth: cuz', she can sure as hell throw a knife.

Misha: I thought I told that tramp not to bother any of my people here. Man, she's annoying.

Lei Fang: look, don't sweat it. * She walked over to the fridge and opened it. * I'll make some curry, which should clam this place a bit. * She starts her operation curry. *

Everyone: * had sweat drops over their heads. *

Sesshomaru: so is she chef and a fighter?

Kasumi: a fighter, but she can really cook.

Dio: well she had better be able to, after all the Chinese are supposed to be good at it.

Lei Fang: * is still cooking. * I happen to find that very offensive.

Dio: oh, I didn't mean it that way. * He smirked. *

Kurama: * is reading a corny love story. *

Squall: * walked over to Kurama. * What're you reading rose boy?

Kurama: something you wouldn't like and don't ever call me rose boy again.

Aerith, Irvine and Nina: * are walking by. *

Aerith: * walks up to Misha. * I have to go and purify the world of Tekken.

Misha: ok then see you later.

Aerith: * ran out the door with the others. *

Sephiroth: * puts on an evil grin. * So Squall how has Rinoa, been lately?

Squall: * eye twitched. * Trynna be funny, Roth ol' boy ol' pal.

Sephiroth: * grin fell from his face. * I ought a take your insignificant human head right off your shoulders.

Squall: I'd like to see you try it.

Misha: * put her hand to her head as she shook it. *

Squall: you know something I think that without that "Jenova Head" here you're nothing.

Misha: * gasped. * He didn't.

Sesshomaru: he did.

Misha: Stop this now!

Sephiroth and Squall: * stopped and looked at her. She had an very upset look in her face. *

Sephiroth: girl what's your issue can't you see I'm business here.

Misha: * stood up with fire in her eyes. * CAN IT! First it was Hayate and Kasumi, then it was Hayate and Rufus, you and Nina and now it's you and Squall. If you guys would like to live shut the hell up!

(There was silence.)

Misha: * walked out. *

Lei Fang: the food is ready. I take some to Misha later.

(Meanwhile, in the T. V. room. Cloud and Hayabusa are playing Super Mario 64 on the NES 64.)

Hayabusa: Cloud you're doing it all wrong.

Cloud: what? How so?

Hayabusa: you have to slid and then grab koopa's tail.

Cloud: really? * He had a sweat drop over his head. * (All this from a guy who spent years in a small room in Japan.)  
>Hayate: * is looking through some games. * Hey let play this.<p>

Rufus: what is it?

Hayate: Tekken Tag.

Rufus: oh yeah, lets play that.

Mitsuhide: * walked up to Misha as she was on her way out the door. * Where you off to?

Misha: somewhere quite.

Mitsuhide: I see, well in that case good luck.

Misha: * walked out the door. *

Ranmaru: * walked up. * what's up with her.

Mitsuhide: * shrugged. * Don't know, Don't wanna know.

Ranmaru: well, anyways their finna play Tekken Tag you comin'.

Mitsuhide: yeah why not. * He left with Ranmaru. *

(Meanwhile in the backyard sitting at a table under a beautiful tree, are Helena, Christie, Android 18, Ayane, Sango, and Tifa. They 're all drinking soda's and talking.)

Tifa: the way I see it Sango is Miroku is in love with you.

Sango: how can you be so sure?

Helena: well if he did not ask you to bear his child, why else would that be?

Sango: I guess that makes some sense.

18: tell me something. Is he really a big lecher?

Sango: you had better believe it.

18: when Krillin was in love with me he only tried to get my attention by helping me and stuff like that.

Ayane: Christie, how has your relationship with Squall going.

Christie: * kept a plain look on her face. * It varies.

Helena: Meaning?

Christie: it means he might have an issue with long conversations.

Tifa: oh I get it he's back to just saying the word 'Whatever'.

Christie: yeah, but how did you know?

Tifa: Rinoa had that same problem with him.

Riku: * fall over the gate. *

The girls: * just looked. *

Riku: * got and walked over. * Has anyone seen Misha?

Ayane: not since we came out here three hours ago.

Helena: but I could be her just for you.

Riku ( )

18: why don't you try looking inside?

Riku: Arigato. * He went in to the mansion. *

Helena: did you see that?

Ayane: yeah he was a little cutie.

(Meanwhile in the T. V. room, Rufus, and Hayate are still playing Tekken Tag. Cloud, Hayabusa, Mitsuhide, and Ranmaru are sitting on the other side of the room playing black jack.)

Hayate: you should give it up while you can Rufus, I'm the victor and you know it.

Rufus: yeah, right.

Sephiroth: * enters, with a Game Boy SP and went to the sofa. *

Ranmaru: * looks over at him. * Wha cha playing lord of darkness.

Sephiroth: that was so funny I forgot to laugh. I am playing Dawn of Souls.

Cloud: wait you mean one of the very first Final Fantasy's before us.

Sephiroth: yep! Now shut up so I can play.

Riku: * walked. * Has anyone seen Misha?

Everyone: * just looked. *

Sephiroth: so this is the Riku that Misha is so fond of, huh?

Cloud: guess it is.

Rufus: if that is the one and only Riku she should be a shamed.

Riku: is anyone listening to me?

Hiei: * sitting in the corner. * Hell no.

Mitsuhide: I wonder if he is skilled in the arte of swords.

Ranmaru: Akechi is that all you think about.

Hayabusa: it seem to me like someone has only fighting in his thoughts.

Riku: could somebody tell me..

Sephiroth: we know, we know. You wanna know where Misha is, right?

Riku: * nodded. *

Hiei: she left.

Riku: where did she go?

Sephiroth: and just why are you so worried about it?

Riku: like I have to tell you that.

Hiei: the kid seems to have an attitude. Maybe if he seen my jagan eye he would learn something. * He gave an evil grin. *

Lei Fang: * walked up to Hiei. * And what do you think Misha would do to you after words.

Misha: * enter. * I would kill him, that's for sure.

Riku: Misha these people are all psychos.

Misha: now Riku, why are you looking for me?

Riku: well it's Sora.

Sephiroth: ah yes, Sora. I remember him.

Misha: Seph, no one asked you anything. * She turned back to Riku. * What about Sora?

Riku: Kingdom Hearts was going according to structure when Ansem got a little tip off and change it up a bit.

Misha: a bit? What do you mean a bit?

Riku: he came to Sora instead of Sora coming to him.

Misha: so what you're trying to say is that I'm needed?

Riku: to put it short yes.

(So Misha had to go to the world of Kingdom Hearts with Riku to saving Sora. To Be Continued, until next time.)

Tbc... 


	16. New games II

New games, Old games and people from games.  
>Part Two.<p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of Enix, SNK, Techmo, Inuyasha, and the Hakusho characters or any of the others that may appear in it but I own Misha.<p>

(If you remember what happened last time then I won't have to recap. Anyway, here we are with Riku who is standing at the door that opens to the world of Kingdom Hearts. He needs more then just Misha to come with him.)

Irvine and Aerith: * enters and notes the intense looks on everyones face. *

Mai: * looks up. * Where's Nina?

Aerith: she stay there. * She left waving to everyone.*

Riku: * looks around. * I will need Kasumi, Sesshomaru, Irvine, Mai, Xion, Sephiroth, Tifa, and Kikyo to come with us also.

Irvine, Mai, Tifa, and Kasumi: fine.

Sesshomaru, Xion, Kikyo, and Sephiroth: WHAT!

Misha: * looked at Seph. *

Sephiroth: you know I don't help others without my benifit.

Misha: * looked over to Xion. *

Xion: I simply don't like him.

Misha: fine whatever, you can stay here. * She looked at Kikyo. *

Kikyo: I don't belong here.

Sesshomaru: we know, maybe this time when you're killed you'll die.

Kikyo: * snapped, and started shooting arrows at him. * You insolent vermon.

Sesshomaru: * put his hand up belowing them all down. * If I'm vermon why can you not pull me from existance.

Riku: * said nothing. *

Misha: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Everyone: * stopped and looked at her. *

Misha: listen up, Kikyo and Xion can stay.

Sephiroth: um...

Misha: HOWEVER, the rest of you will come with us.

Sephiroth: * sighs. * Fine.

Riku: ... Okay then, I guess that means that everyone's ready. * He then walked through the door to his world. *

(Everyone else followed him, while the ones that stayed behind watch the portal vanish.)

Xion: * glared at Kikyo. *

Kikyo: * getting irritated by his staring, she looked at him. * What?

Xion: * cleared his throat. * Y'know anyone that doesn't get with me is on my X list.

Kikyo: and what makes you think I care. * She gave him a glare worse then his. *

Xion: * swipped his thumb across his nose and snorted. * Whatever, I'll just go find someone else. * He stormed out the room. *

Cloud: * looked at her and then leaned in to Hayabusa. * This is one of the many reasons why I don't talk to women.

Hiei: I can see why she turned him away, the guy is a Complete as...

Mitsuhide: try to go easy on the language.

Hiei: why, it ain't like her people read her crap anyway.

Lei Fang: * pressured her lips. * Why do they always take Kasumi? * She turned red. *

Ranmaru: * jumped behind Hiei. *

Hiei: look I think we might have to buy a pastafire.

Lei Fang: shut up you 'little' Speed Demon!

Hiei: come again? * He narrowed his eye brows. *

Lei Fang: you heard me shor-ty.

Kurama: ok, why are they arguing?

Hayabusa: Hiei don't take it so bad.

Squall: yeah right. * He laughed and drank some Root Beer. *

Lei Fang: Ggrrrr!

Hiei: * roared. *

Lei Fang: * slapped him and left. *

Everyone eles: * started laughing. *

Naruto: * enters with Sakura hugging him. *

Squall: what do you want here brat?

Sakura: you don't have to answer that sweety. * She kissed him. *

Hiei: wait, I'm confuessed now... I thought she was with the other guy.

Sakura: eww, no.

Naruto: Sasuke broke up with her a long time ago.

Sakura: * looks around. * Where's Kasumi at. I would sure like to show how much I've improved.

Naruto: but I thought Ino was your rival.

Sakura: * sighed. * She was my rival for getting Sasuke.

Squall: WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!

Hayabusa: why did you two come here?

Sakura and Naruto: ta chill.

(Why don't we have a look at what's going with Riku and his group, as they have now enter Traverse Town. Misha looked around noting that the place looked to be in ruins.)

Misha: is Cid alright.

Sesshomaru: who's that?

Riku: * walked up behind them. * I sure hope so cuz' we're gonna need his help.

Kasumi: you didn't see him before hand.

Riku: to be honest, it didn't look like this when I left.

Tifa: * looked at Sesshomaru. * He's an old friend of ours.

Sesshomaru: oh.

(They went a little ways in but the way things were you couldn't tell the first district from the third. their walk was cut short by a dragon like heartless that materialized in front of them.)

Mai: * pulled out her fan. * Ano... Riku when are they coming.

Sephiroth: what do you mean 'they'?

Riku: I don't know.

Kasumi: * threw four shuriken's at the dragon, hitting with at least two.*

Irvine: * pulled out two automatic pistols and started firing. * Eat this ya over grown reptail!

Sephiroth: this is my kind of day. * He jumped into the air pulling his sword, slicing it's head off. * Sou da, no one messes with the Sephanator!

Misha: * rolls her eyes. * Onegai, my sutra's would take care you no prob.

Riku: okay, here's the plan as long as we keep Misha safe we have a chance.

Sephiroth: * plain faced. * That's it. Keep her safe.

Riku: ... Yeah, what's wrong with that?

Sephiroth: I have a better idea... Let's not.

Riku: WHAT! WHY?

Sephiroth: cuz' she needs to die I'm sick of having her around.

Kasumi: if she dies then we will cease to exist, she is the writer you know.

Tifa: why are you talking about her like she not here?

Sephiroth: should I care if she here or not? * He was hit in the head by a huge peice of concret. * OOOUUCCH!

Mai: why did we bring him?

Misha: * dusting off her hands. * He can be useful at 'times'.

Irvine: * walked up behind Mai reaching his hand out. *

Mai: * popped him with her fan. * If you so much as try to touch me there again, I'll break them and you'll never touch again.

Sesshomaru: * whistled. *

Riku: * looked up. * Finally, here they come.

Hinata: * walked up with Sasuke, Gaara and Okuni. * Sorry we're late, Gaara just had stop off somewhere.

Riku: that's fine.

Sephiroth: no it's not, we had fight a dragon heartless without you.

Gaara: well, you seem to be in good health. * He flicked a look. *

Kasumi: * slapped Gaara in the head. * I see you're nice as always.

Sasuke: that's an understatement.

Riku: let's go.

(They went off looking for Sora. I think it's time we checked on Sora, He is chained to a wall with Ansem bugging him.)

Ansem: Sora, just give it to me already.

Sora: I can't, I'm chained to the wall otherwies I would have let you have alright.

Ansem: * smacked Sora in the face.* You little runt, you will give it to me.

Sora: I hope you know that the Keyblade can not be used for evil.

Ansem: * put his finger to his chin. * That's way I've prepaered a little something. * He clapped his hands. *

Athena: * walked in with a cup of tea and forced it down Sora's throat.*

Ansem: Athena you will acompany Sora while he meets up with his friends, and if the potion hasn't taken full affect within an hour you are to report to me.

Athena: yes, sir. * She unchained Sora. *

Sora: what was that nasty stuff you made me drink?

Ansem: don't worry about it, you sure be concerned with is you going back to your friends. * He waved his hand. *

Athena and Sora: * teleaported out. *

(Now we go back to Riku's group, Misha has used her Sutra's to transport them to Destiny Island.)

Kairi: * came running up to Riku. * Riku, have you found Sora yet?

Riku: * looked at her. * I'm sorry, I have not.

Gaara: I assure you, it's cuz' he's a crappy rescuer. * He smirked. *

Kasumi: * threw a rock that was about the size of a fist at his head, knocking him over. * You have to show comfort, not tear it away!

Gaara: * got up holding his head. *

Sephiroth: why are we here Misha?

Misha: why are you questioning me Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: just answer me.

Sesshomaru: y'know Seph if you'd show some concern and help it would prolly be over by now.

Sephiroth: I am getting sick of your input. * He flipped his hair. *

Tifa: Sephiroth, why are picking fights at a time like this?

Sephiroth: shut up, you.

(Sora and Athena fell from the sky right in front of them; Sora was tied up and Athena was stand up next to him.)

Riku and Kairi: * running to Sora. * Sora!

Athena: * put a Kunai up to his throat. * Not another step.

Riku: * grabbed Kairi and stopped. *

Sasuke: you mean we have to fight a girl. * He grunted. *

Hinata: you don't have to but I will.

Okuni: how gasly.

Athena: just kidding. * She untied him. *

Sora: thanks Athena.

Misha: ok, if that's all I will transport us back to the mansion. * She pulled out her sutra. *

Athena: * had to think of something quick. * AAHHHH!. * She grabbed her head. * It hurts, it hurts.

Everyone: * Looked at her. *

Sesshomaru: * walked over to her. * I'll carry her.

Misha: * put the sutra away. * We shouldn't move her.

Sesshomaru: * stopped. * Why not?

Misha: if we try to teleport her with a headache, then it can not be reversed and she'll have a headache forever.

Irvine: wait just a minute... I can't go home to my honeies.

Mai: * throws a fan at his head. *

Tifa: looks like we're campin' out tonight.

Misha: * turned walking off. * I'll get the fire wood. * Her eyes shined silver then back to normal. *

Tbc... 


	17. New games III

Disclaimer: don't own them.

New games, Old games and people from games.  
>(Part Three.)<p>

(That night back at the Mansion Xion decided to go throught with a party, he and Squall talked about. He called numorus poeple over. The pasty would start at 10:00 but it was only 9:00.)

Kadaj: *walked up to Xion who was standing by the closet.* Hey Xi, I guess I did get here kind of erily, but anyway are you sure Misha won't find out.

Xion: I'm absolutely sure she won't find out.

Kadaj: and how is that?

Xion: cuz' man, she's in another world with your big bro and some other peps looking for some kid named Sora, that's how I know.

Kadaj: I still can't believe you guys put up with her. Anyway I'm going to the T. V. room now Ja ne. * He turns and walk away. *

Xion: * started walking pass the closet on the way to the Kitchen. * Inuyasha is everything ok in there with food and things? * The closet door flew open.*

Misha: * came running out, stopping infront of him. *

Xion: * squeaked. * Misha! You're here! I thought you left... I saw you leave.

Misha: I'll deal with you later. There's an imposture wearing my face.

(Back on the Island, dawn was rolling in quick and Athena needed to contact her leader. The others were still asleep, now was the perfect time to do it.)

Athena: * walked a long ways away and started transmitting her boss. * Sir, I think we may have a problem. * She spoke through it. *

Ansem: * from the other side. * Let me guess, the potion ain't workin'.

Riku and Sasuke: * were standing quietly behind her. *

Athena: yes Sir, that is correct. what should I do now.

Sasuke: how about telling us who the hell you're talkin' to.

Riku: what did you do to Sora! * He slapped her in the face. *

Athena: * flew across the ground. * Grrr! * She jumped into the air throwing a few Pyscho Balls at them. *

Sasuke and Riku: * jump over them and threw power waves at her, cut her left arm open. *

Athena: Aahh! * She grabbed her arm and three pabbles hit her on the head.*

Riku: what are you doing Irvine, use your guns, idiot.

Hinata: * threw five Shuriken at Athena. *

Misha: * landed infront her belowing them all away. *

Tifa: Misha, I know you hate when it's 16 against one, but she evil should it matter.

Misha: * had Sora drapped over her shoulders. * My orders are to take him to the boss.

Irvine: I'm sorry Misha I won't ever have the ladies over again, I didn't know it hurt you that bad to see the most sexiest man in the world with them.

Mai: Irvine that has nothing to do with it!

(The person they thought was Misha, was revealed to be a Ninja in black.)

Irvine: MISHA! You're a dud! Oh my lord I can't beleive this! AAHHHH!

Mai: * hit him with a rock. * Shut up!

Riku and Sasuke: Transformation Jutus!

Gaara: that's Hanzo, the greatest of all Ninja!

Hinata: then where's Misha?

Hanzo: I tied her up and put her in the closet.

(Now lets go back to the Mansion. The party has started.)

Misha: * went into the T. V. room looking for Rinoa cuz' she can open portals. *

Xion: * ran to check on the food again. *

Kadaj: * sees her and tries to be nice. * Oh, Misha we didn't thin...

Misha: * punched him in the jaw, sending him to the next wall. *

Naruto: * stopped kissing Sakura to stand up. * What the hell is your issue!

Misha: quiet you runt Ninja wanna be.

Sakura: sweety try to let it go, so you can finish kissing my charming forehead.

Naruto: If it wasn't for my beautiful Sakura I'd...

Misha: * put a shoe in his mouth to shut him up. * I think that's a much better sound for you.

Hiei: * smirked * Sometimes, I think she's even more evil then our normal bad guys.

Misha: * found Rinoa dancing with Squall. * Rinoa, you can open portals can't you?

Rinoa: yes, why?

Misha: I need you to open one to Kingdom Hearts and I need Yuna to come with me.

Squall: I'll go find her. * Leaves. *

Rinoa: might I ask why you need Yuna?

Misha: I need her to break a spell.

Rinoa: oh... And are you going to kill Xion for this party?

Misha: yup, and then I'm taking a vacation, a long vacation.

Mitsuhide: * walked up to them. * Can I help you Misha san.

Misha: yeah, Mitsuhide-sama, you can.

Mitsuhide: Misha-san?

Misha: have this party over with by the time I get back, in a hour.

Mitsuhide: don't you mean one ta two days.

Rinoa: no, you trust that she means one hour.

Mitsuhide: really now, then I'll have it cleaned up in a hour.

Squall: * returned with Yuna. *

Yuna: Misha, Squall told me you needed my help.

Misha: that's right. Are you going to help.

Yuna: HAI!

Rinoa: Misha, is there an exact place for you to sent to?

Misha: if I'm right, I'll need you to put in Destiny Island.

Rinoa: Roger that.

Squall: ~Roger that~ who says that anymore?

(Rinoa opened the portal to the exact destantion Misha had asked for. So let's check back shell we.)

Gaara: * had his try at Hanzo and failed in simple black and white. *

Hanzo: * had laid Sora down by Athena a while ago. * Athena has it taken affect yet.

Athena: yes, sir it has.

Sora: * new found powers below almost everyone away. *

Sephiroth and Sesshomaru: * charged at Sora full speed. *

Athena: * jumped up using her Phoenix Arrow attack. *

Sesshomaru: * clawed her face nice and deep. * Foolish girl.

Sephiroth: *kept fight Sora and was thrown back horribly.* I feel so embarressed.

Tifa: * along with Sasuke tried to take on Hanzo. *

Sasuke: * tried everything from Genjutsu to Taijutsu on him and nothing worked. * He's not as good as Kakashi but he's sure is better then me.

Gaara: * went in for another attack and was caught. *

Hanzo: * put the kunai up to his neck. * Everyone, surrender now or he dies.

Sasuke: I really don't care what you do to him.

Riku: SASUKE you can't be for real!

Gaara: and to think I was helping you... you FART FIGNEWTEN!

Sasuke: I was only joking, man you geeks take these things so hard.

Mai: well, you could have fooled me.

Sora: *puts everybody in a black ball trying to crush them to bits.*

Irvine: ya'll recon he's just fakin' it.

Tifa: you've gotta be really empty up there to beleive that... Idoit.

Riku: * saw Yojimbo. * We're saved, the real Misha's here.

Yuna: * paid her summon to do Watakashi on Athena killing her. *

Misha: *threw some Sutra's at the ball annuling the spell.* You guys are hopeless without me and you know I'm right.

Yuna: who all do you need sent back.

Misha: Irvine, Mai, and...

Sephiroth: and ME!

Misha: fine him too. Send back everybody but Kasumi, Hinata, Okuni and Sesshomaru. Is that ok?

Gaara: nah, be my guest.

Yuna: *sent them back to the Mansion.*

Ansem: *appeared next to Sora.* Do any of you know how long I've wanted to have this kid with me.

Misha: Yuna, we need a different summon for him.

Yuna: *called Yojimbo back and summoned Bahamut.*

Ansem: Sora!

Sora: *floated upward with dark silver balls forming around him, shooting them at everyone.*

Misha: *pulled out a sutra, deflecting them at Ansem.* Minna, Riku, Yuna, Sesshomaru and I will take care of Ansem and free Sora the rest of you, get Hanzo and Athena.

Ansem: * put his hand up absrubing it. * Hmph.

Hanzo: * warpped into the air throwing a number of Shuriken and Kunai at them. * Die.

Hinata: Byakugan! * used her Byakugan putting up a Chakra shield blocking the weapons. *

Okuni: * dashed at Hanzo with her umbrella as soon as her feet landed. *

Hanzo: * met Okunis' attacks head on, dodging her kicks and punchs. * You weak fool. * He kicked her in the face. *

Kasumi: * helped Okuni up and pulled out a Kunai. * Ready. * She and Okuni double teamed Hanzo. *

Hinata: Hey guys! I'm ready.

Kasumi&Okuni: * jumped back next to Hinata and started twhirling their Kunai. *

Hanzo: it's a little late to be trying to cool me off, don't you think.

Athena: * jumped up behind Hanzo with her pyschoball attack. *

Hinata: * did various hand seals, preforming a fireball Jutsu right infront of Okuni and Kasumi. The wind from the twhirling Kunai sent the huge flames right toward Hanzo and Athena torching them both. * Who said we're trying to cool you off.

(Back at the masion Vincent had just arrived, and needed to speak with Misha, however the person he needed to talk to was gone.)

Rinoa: * saw Vincent and noticed he was looking around, so she walked over to him. * Vincent, if you're looking for Misha she went to Kingdom Hearts to help them out.

Vincent: That's exactly what I needed to talk to her about, you have to send me to them right away.

(Back Destiny Island things where getting out of hand as the battle with Ansem continued.)

Sesshomaru: *pulled his whip out and ran at Ansme with it.*

Riku: *drew his sword and charged at Ansem as well.* Your time ends now!

Ansem: that's what you think. Sora!

Sora: * put his hand up in Ansems direction putting a barrier around him. *

Riku&Sesshomaru: * flew back a bit. *

Ansem: *tried to take Sesshomaru and Riku's heart.* Just give up already and surrender your heart to darkness, it'd do you well.

Misha: * took out three holy sutras and threw them at Ansem. *

Sora: * looked at them, burning them up on eye contact. *

Riku: * is fight the darkness and sees what Sora does. * Why didn't I get that kind of power when I was evil?

Sesshomaru: you're really think about that in this situation?

Ansem: * laughed, at the thought of claiming Riku's heart once again but that laughter was cut short due to a bullet through his lungs. *

Misha: * sees the owner of the bullet. * Man, Vincent your timing was cuttin' it kind of close don't you think.

Vincent: *walks up next to her and Yuna.* You guys are defenesless, you should be lucky I came. *he and Misha looked at Ansem who was still healing.*

Misha: * looked at yuna. * Yuna, now!

Riku: wait what about Sora?

Misha: don't worry, I got this.

Yuna: * ordered Bahamut to attack with Megaflare. *

Vincent: wait Misha, I just... * he tried to grab her but she had already took off running. * Hmph, they never listen to me.

Misha: * ran toward Ansem just as bahamut unleashed it's attack. She jumped off Ansem's hands just as he put them up and grabbed Sora. *

Ansem: * saw this and waited, when her foot touched his hand he caught it, snatching her out the air and when the attack hit it exploded on conact. *

Yuna: * gasped. * Sora... Misha, oh I've killed them both. * she put her head down. *

Riku: you know I have to say, I'm glad I wasn't over there. Yuna remind me not to ask for your help.

Kasumi&Hinata: * kicked Riku in the gut. *

Okuni: * knocked him over the head with her umberlla. *

(When the somke and everything cleard they all saw Vincent stand next to Misha sitting on the ground with Sora.)

Misha: * opened her eyes and looked at Vincent. * Since when can you use shields?

Vincent: so you guys haven't noticed my absents, I've been out learning new abilities.

Misha: no I've notoiced, I just figured you were out angsting again over your dead girlfriend that hojo...

Vincent: Misha!

Misha: oh, sorry. I got a little carried away again.

Vincent: you do that all the time.

Misha: I'm truely sorry, Vincent.

Vincent: ...

Yuna: * walked up to them. *

Misha: ok, now I need you to free him from this spell.

Yuna: * put her staff over Sora's head annuling the spell. * That should do it.

Sora: * stood up. * Man, I thought you guys were never gonna free me.

Riku&Kairi: Stop complaining.

Kairi: you should just be thankful you're free in the first place.

Misha: Riku, will you Sora and Kairi be staying here?

Riku: yup!

Kairi: * nodded. *

Sora: you bet I am.

Misha: good cuz' I'm tired and don't won't to see anyone for a while got it!

Okuni: good lets go then.

Yuna: * opened a portal back to the Mansion. * Well then, til next time.

(They went back to the Mansion.)

Vincent: I'm leaving for a while. * he left. *

Misha: * looked around. * Good, no party.

Hinata: catch you poeple later. * She ran out the door. *

(And everyone eles went where to go to sleep.)

Yazoo: well folks that's it for this boring story, join us next time if you want to see Misha's vacation leave.

Orphen: that's right and wait til you see her replacement.

Sephiroth: look no further I'm right here.

Cloud: you're a Baka if you think you're a replacement.

Vincent: ...

Marth: I'm taking charge and that's, that.

Yazoo: with my good looks she just gotta to pick me.

Rufus: * sees a souped up woman. * So who's that lady?

Sakura: if you wanna know join us next on " Leave Misha leave. "

Vincent:...

Yazoo: * looks at Vincent. * Why don't you ever talk?

Vincent: you guys are not worth speaking with.

Rufus: he's still sour about what Hojo di...

Cloud: * grabbed Rufus's mouth. * I'd shut up if I where you, we don't have time to clean blood off the walls.

Sephiroth: wait when's she coming back.

Sakura: when ever she wnats... Next time.

is before Leave Misha Leave 


	18. Leave Misha leave

Leave Misha leave: Is she really leaving?

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

(Misha still up stairs packing, while Inuyasha, Kenshin and Squall are in the game room play some much needed SSBM.)

Rikku: * enters with yuffie. * Is she really going to leave?

Kenshin: * turned and looked. * I would think so, Rikku-san. She's up there packing as we speak, that she is.

Squall: do you have to say that.

Cloud: *walks in and looks at Rikku then sees Yuffie.* Everyone hide your materia quick.

Yuffie: that's rude Cloud no ones tranna steal anything.

Cloud: yeah whatever. Kenshin are you ready.

Kenshin: for what?

Cloud: that certain issue eles where.

Kenshin: * give a strange look. * What are you... Oh, yeah lets go. * He left with Cloud. *

Jin: * walked in with Aeris, Aya, Ayane, and Hayate. * Has she..

Squall: stop asking that. She's up there packing.

Inuyasha: why are ya'll so worked? She'll come back, when she feels like it.

Aeris: I came looking for Cloud.

Ayane: *pulled out her Nintendo DS and started playing 'Jump Superstars.'*

Inuyasha: well, Cloud left with Kenshin to I don't know where.

Aeris: oh yeah, that's right. * She left. *

Squall: now I wanna know whats going on.

Jin: has Christy gotten here yet?

Rikku: no, why?

Jin: we need to get some training in, and she said to meet her here.

Rikku: well then, let's go talk bombs til she gets here. * Her and Jin went to the kitchen. *

Aya: I think I'll go..

Hayate: Aya how about we sparr, your Assassin skills against my Ninja Assassin skills.

Aya: you're on.

Hayate: good, then lets go out back. * They left. *

(Inuyasha switched games just as Yuffie came to sit down.)

Yuffie: what are you playing now?

Inuyasha: Shin Megami Tensai: Di...

Riku: * had entered a while ago and was sitting on the couch. * Ooo, Nocturne!

Inuyasha: no, Digital Devil Saga.

Riku: well, why didn't you say so?

Inuyasha: Well, somebody cut me off.

Yuffie: * looked at him funny. * Shin Mewhati Tenwho.

Inuyasha: you're Japanese and you can't say it.

Yuffie: spare me the ridicule.

Riku: let us play with you, dude.

Inuyasha: sure whatever, and don't call me that again.

(Lets check up stairs with Misha shall we. Misha has finished packing and also has been listening to a certain someone bicker for an hour. We're not gonna say any names *coughs* Sephiroth.)

Xianghua and Link: * have also been there listening. *

Sephiroth: and why do you have four bags packed, I thought it was just a little vacation?

Misha: leave me ALONE! I will pack how much I want, go where I want, and stay gone as long as I want.. So shut up!

Sephiroth: why are you yelling at me?

Misha: oh, I don't know.. Could it have been something you said, or won't stop saying.

Sephiroth: when are you coming back, can you at least say that.

Misha: * gave him a paper with big question mark on it. *

Sephiroth: * looks at it. *

Xianghua: Misha, I think he's gonna miss the most.

Sephiroth: did anyone give you a penny.

Xianghua: a penny for what.

Sephiroth: your thoughts.

Link: why is he so mean?

Misha: I don't know. He has been like this even when I found, after Square Einx threw him away.

Sephiroth: I was thrown away? * He looks sad. *

Link: I'm sure one day someone will lie to you, telling you that you're the most unsurpassed, extremely, perfect being.

Xianghua: you didn't know you were thrown away?

Sephiroth: no.

Misha: I never told him.

Sephiroth: but I still should remember.

Misha: we took that away.

Xianghua: 'We'?

Misha: don't look to much into it.

Sephiroth: you took my memory away. * He starts holding his head. * I'm so sad now.

Misha: oh shut up, you're fine and now you know.

Sephiroth: but you can't just take memories and then say it's ok.

Link: are you tranna stall for time?

Xianghua: I think he is.

Sephiroth: just shut up.

Misha: Link, will you be returning to Melee.

Link: Not for a while.

Xianghua: well, why don't you and I go out sometime.

Link: * starts sweating. * But Zelda...

Xianghua: oh, if you're still with her I can wait.

Link: I'm not with her.

Sephiroth: * looked at him strange. * then why did you even bring her up?

Misha: it's almost time, Sesshomaru should be here soon.

Sephiroth: WHAT!

Everyone: * jumped. *

Link: what's you problem?

Sephiroth: why is he coming?

Misha: he can fly at warp speed.

Sephiroth: I can jump faster then he can fly.

Misha: whatever, just stop your whining.

Sephiroth: * walks out. *

Xianghua: well, somebody's mad.

Misha: I wonder if my replacement is here yet. * She grabbed her bags and set by the front door. *

(There was a knock at the door.)

Rufus: * dashed over to the door and opened it. * Oh, it's only the digital devil freak.

Serph: * walked in plain faced as ever. * I don't think I'm obligated to spare your life.

Rufus: * runs behind Mesha. * Save me!

Misha: * laughs. *

Sesshomaru: * walked in with the replacement. * Misha, she's here.

Misha: oh, hey Aerithsu! It's been a while, huh?

Aerithsu: yes, it has.

Misha: I trust you'll give them...

Serph: don't mean to cut in but your name is pretty long, not counting Sephiroth's or Sesshomaru's.

Aerithus: you can call me 'Aeri' if you want.

Misha: I see you've died your hair to black with red bangs.

Aerithsu: yeah, I guess it's what you call ok. * Pulls out her solid blue gun. * This gun here is my baby.

Misha: why do you say that?

Aerithsu: cuz' it's helped me kill 2,709 people. * She smiles. *

Sesshomaru: that explains why the two of you are friends.

Serph: whats that on your right shoulder? Are you weak?

Misha: she's a half demon, she's the one that taught me some of those magic tricks that I ues on ya'll.

Cloud: * walked through the door, with an angry face and long red hair. * It is your fault I'm like this!

Kenshin: aw, come on Cloud it really don't look all that bad, that it don't.

Cloud: Kenshin, what in Shiva's name would make you think I like red hair!

Kenshin: I don't care if you like red or not I was sick of that blonde, that I was.

Everyone: * was just looking at them. *

Misha: Cloud? What happened to your hair?

Cloud: long story and have a nice one. * He and Kenshin walked out. *

Christie: * entered quickly. * where's Ayane and Jin? Are they ready?

Misha: I think Ayane is in the game room.

Jin: *came out the kitchen with Rikku.* Hey Christie, I'll go get Ayane for you. *He walked into the game room and came out with her leaving with Christie.*

Rikku: * walked up to Misha.* I heard, you're leaving for a while. Well, goodbye for now. * She left. *

Misha: Sesshomaru, let's go.

Sesshomaru: ready when you are. * They finally made it out the door. *

(Misha has left and everyone eles just went on with thier game playing and assassin fightin' day so that's it for now.)

Cloud: Misha, why did you die my hair.

Misha: don't worry it's just for this story.

Cloud: oh, ok.

Kenshin: do I really say that, that much.

Squall: yes, you do baka!

Kenshin: well, I try not to say it as much, that I will.

Squall: STOP THAT!

Sephiroth: I hate her with the darkness of my soul.

Tifa: oh, you do not.

Sephiroth: no, no I really mean it this time. I hate her with all my might.

Misha: what, don't like my story.

Sephiroth: hel... I mean hecks no. That was the worst story ever.

Vincent: Well, she'll be back whenever.

Sephiroth: can it Vinc.

Serph: anyway, now that Misha is gone. Will they break down or take a break and party.

Misha: I'm the writer and I'm right here.

Riku: * looked at her. * That's true and all, but you're not in the story.

Misha: you do raise a point. That mansion bet not be in chaotic ruins when I return, you hear.

Serph: ok, then it's settled join us next time on... Wait what do I call it?

Yazoo: hmmm.. Try 'House Party'.

Sephiroth: shut up Yazoo, how about 'Sephiroth Takes Over'.

Riku: like that's ever gonna happen. * He laughs. *

Xion: let's call it 'Trash the Mansion'.

Misha: * socked him in the jaw. * Do it and I'll kill you.

Tifa: come on you guys, hurry up you're making the story longer.

Ash: * from out of nowhere. * Spy Hard 'can't trust them all.'

Serph: who the? Who's this kid?

Sephiroth: that's that kid from poke`mon.

Serph: *pulls a gun and shoots Ash in the head.* That's too bad.

Sephiroth: dude, I like the way you do things.

Serph: I know. Anyway it's just like the dead kid said Spy Hard 'can't trust them all' next time.

Yuffie and Rikku: THE END!

Hope those of you reading this like it. Yeah I know it's short but after those other ones can you blame me. 


	19. Spy Hard cann't trust them all

Spy Hard 'can't trust them all'

Vincent: * is standing in the mirror singing while combing his hair. * If ya man's on the flow if he ain't let me know, let me see if you can run it run it, girl indeed I can run it run it! * He throws his hands in the air and waves'em like he just don't care. * I'd like to give a shout out to my love...

Sephiroth: * is standing in the door way. * What the heck are you doing? Have you lost it or something.

Vincent: how long have you been there?

Sephiroth: long enough to know that Chris Brown is 16, that's how long.

Vincent: haven't you heard of knocking, it works you know.

Cloud: * from out of nowhere. * Who's Chris Brown?

Sephiroth: I don't like you. Why are you here?

Cloud: I may have an idea that can get Misha back here.

Sephiroth: oh, really now.

Cloud: * pulls out a tray of potions. * Yup.

(Why don't we see how things are going downstairs. Ryuhou is just arriving and it would seem that everyone's in the backyard. Keep in mind that Ryuhou has brought company with him. So they both go out back and everyone just looked bored to death.)

The girl: Ryuhou, what's wrong with these people?

Ryuhou: I haven't a clue, Zetsuni.

Kasumi: * stood up from her seat and walked over to them. * Hey Ryuhou, what brings you here?

Ryuhou: I was instructed personally by Misha that when she has left...

Kasumi: * cut him off. * Ryuhou, why are you two here?

Ryuhou: all right I'll tell you, but you, Riku, and Cloud are the only ones that I'm to tell one eles got it.

Kasumi: Yeah, yeah got it!

Ryuhou: this girl next to me is named Zetsuni. Misha created her while playing Soul Calibur III, and is hiring her as a spy to keep an eye on things around here.

Kasumi: I guess I'll go find Cloud and Riku then. * She left. *

Zetsuni: Ryuhou.

Ryuhou: * looked at her. * What is it?

Zetsuni: do you know why she gave me this name?

Ryuhou: no.

Zetsuni: would you like to know?

Ryuhou: sure, why not?

Zetsuni: Misha, gave me this name cuz' she liked your alter power.

Ryuhou: I'm not sure I follow that.

Zetsuni: your alter is called Zetsuei right. * He nodded. * Well if you drop the 'E' and put 'N' you get my name: 'Zetsuni'.

Ryuhou: wow, I didn't know she even like alters.

Aerithsu: * walked up behind them. * Well, well if ain't Ryuhou Master of Zetsuei.

Ryuhou: * sees her and looks shocked. * You.

Aerithus: don't look so suprised to see me. * She smirked. *

Ryuhou: * jumped back readying himself. * I'm, gonna wipe that smug grin off your face.

Kasumi: *ran between them.* Ryuhou, Aerithsu is working for Misha. *She turned look at Aeri.* And you Misha didn't give you this kind of permission.

Aerithsu: you don't know this guy... He's a traidor.

Ryuhou: * hissed at her. * I have no need to explain myself to anyone.

Aerithsu: sure you don't, I just did. * She smiled and walked off. *

Ryuhou: I didn't know that she was the one hired.

Riku: * walked up. * Well, she's the one. I hear you wanna talk.

Zetsuni: where is Cloud?

Riku: I don't know and it's way too many rooms to check.

Ryuhou: well then, I guess you'll have to tell him later.

Zetsuni: I am here as a spy working for Misha to keep an eye on things for her.

Riku: but why didn't she put you in charge?

Zetsuni: she felt the need to put one of her other creations up front.

Kasumi: oh, well that sucks.

Ryuhou: I think I'll stick around a while longer.

Kasumi: great! * She dragged him off. *

(Cloud, Sephiroth and Vincent emerged from the house. Vincent was bald, Cloud now had short silver hair, and Seph and long blond hair.)

Sephiroth: * face was redder then a cherry.* Cloud?

Cloud: *still messing with his hair. * Y-Yeah?

Sephiroth: I hate you more then ever now.

Vincent: and how the hell do you think I feel?

They both: * looked at Vincent. *

Vincent: I was in my room minding my own business, when in walked the two dumbies...

Both: excuse me!

Vincent: you heard me idiots. Oh, and Cloud I still don't see her yet! * He was rubbing his bald head. *

(Riku along with Squall, Hayate, Sasuke, Rufus, Inuyasha, Sakura, Ayane, Christie, Tenten, Tifa, Leifang, Yuffie, Rikku, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Haku just looked.)

Hayate: please don't tell me you guys tried to bring her back.

Vincent: well, uummm... It was all Cloud and Seph's idea.

Sephiroth: the puppet thought of the idea and it sounded good enough to me.

Gaara: I guess you idoits didn't know this, but she made impossible for any magic or potions to summon her back.

Cloud: oh, well that's a really drity trick.

Tifa: Cloud, if you would've asked us. * She sighed. * Now we have to reverse this somehow.

Zetsuni: maybe I can help. What kind of potions did you use?

Cloud: I - uh, honestly don't know.

Haku: well, do you still have to vials they were in.

Vincent: * pulled them out. * Here.

Haku: * took them. * Oh wow, Cloud how much did you pay for these.

Cloud: 5,000 each.

Everybody: WHAT!

Leifang: alright, Hinata, Gaara, and I will go get some more of those.

Hinata: but how will we know what to look for.

Leifang: you two just let me worry about that part. * She grabbed both and left. *

Rufus, Yuffie & Inuyasha: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Sasuke: * flew pass Seph into a tree. * Argh!

Rikku: I don't see you using your replacement Jutsu now. * She pulled out a fire grenade. *

Everybody: * jumped back. *

Squall: Rikku, maybe you should just take it easy.

Rikku: That would be out of the question. * She tossed the grenades at him. *

Sasuke: * dogded them and tackled Rikku. *

Tifa: This fight is over. * She kicked Sasuke off of Rikku and grabbed them by their arms. *

Rikku: He started it.

Sasuke: Well, it is true.

Tifa: What's true?

Sasuke: That girls shouldn't be Ninjas.

Sephiroth: Tifa, I think you should let her go.

Rufus: Siding with the women I see.

Sephiroth: Not really, I happen to think that they make better Ninja the men do but not swordmen.

A random guy: You're wrong Seph, women can also...

Rufus: * pulled out his shotgun and shoot the guy in his head. * There, no more siding with the women and this is for safe keeping. * He shot him once more. *

Ryuhou: * came out of the house. * Zetsuni, I will have to be leaving now. I have been called for... * He looked around. * What happened here?

Tifa: * still holding Sasuke and Rikku. * Nothing really.

Ryuhou: That's good hear.

Zetsuni: * walked up. * Will you be returning?

Sephiroth: No, and I'll make sure he dosen't.

Aerithsu: * came out. * Well, it's time for us to go now ain't it.

Ryuhou: I just can't figure out why you're in charge.

Aerithsu: It's simple, you suck...

Ayane: You need to shut up Aeri, you have no idea how bad you're pissing me off.

Sakura: I don't think Sasuke should have said that either, but Rikku you better not touch Sasuke again or you'll have to answer to me next time.

Christie: I'm sure you'll last 2 seconds against Rikku, Sakura.

Rikku: Tifa, let me go so I can touch Sasuke and kick this bit..

Tenten: Sakura, stop picking fights with everyone cuz' they wanna kick the life out of Sasuke. You know there are times when you want to do that too.

Sakura: You know something, Tenten I think you're right. Lets go find something fun to do * They leave.

Sasuke: What just happen?

Sephiroth: She just realized, how much she wants to kill you. *He laughs. *

Sasuke: I'm going in. * Goes into the masion. *

LeiFang, Hinata & Gaara: * Have now returned with the potions. *

Cloud: Yes, those are the exact potions we.. I mean I had.

Ryuhou: I will be returning later on tomorrow, Zetsuni. * He left. *

Zetsuni & Haku: Stand right there. * They pointed to a spot infront of them.*

Cloud, Vincent & Sephiroth: * Got in then exact spot. *

Gaara: * Gave them Haku all four potions. *

Zetsuni: What did ya'll do with them afterwords.

Vincent: * Still glaring at Cloud and Seph. * They mixed'em all together.

Christie: HA! It's now wonder it back fired.

Tifa: Cloud, were you guys trying to bring back her ansisters too.

Cloud: Well, what did you expect from me, I'm not a pro with potions.

Sephiroth: I don't know why pale boy over there's acting like he wasn't down for it, he was just as into it as I was.

Kasumi: * Came out of the masion with a bowl giving it to Zetsuni. *

Zetsuni: * put the bowl in front of them. * Haku, give them the potions.

Haku: * gave them the potions. *

Cloud: Seph, you have to listen to me this time.

Sephiroth: me listen to a puppet, ha that's a laugh.

Vincent: I'll tell you two this, if I don't return to normal I will personally kill the two of you.

Cloud: * is scared at this point cuz' Vincent isn't the type to lie. * Ok, the instructions said to toss the blue one then green, red and black. In that order. * He looked at Seph. * Do it right this time.

(Everyone stood clear as they tossed the potions and once again, Sephiroth threw the red and blue one at the same time. There was lots of smoke and when it cleared, they were back to normal.)

Cloud: You did it again!

Vincent: don't come near me for a long time, either of you. * He walked off. *

Sephiroth: hmph. * He went back into the masion. *

Tifa: Cloud, the next time you and commando get an idea, make sure ya'll take it somewhere else.

(So everyone continued their activeties for that day and that's where this werid story ends.)

Vincent: Misha, why would you let them talk me into that?

Misha: were you even pay attention to your lines? You were against them the entire time.

Vincent: yes, that's true but I didn't need to end up the way I did, tho.

Cloud: I heard this is the last story you're going to write.

Rikku: NOOOOO! This can't be, this just can't! * She starts running around in circles with Sephiroth standing in them. *

Sepiroth: * grabs her arm and throws her to the side. * I think you should try running around somewhere else.

Misha: Seph, you're doing it again.

Sephiroth: doing what?

Misha: you know what I haven't got the time for this.

Rufus: well, are you going to tell us.

Misha: I will be writing more stories, they just won't be in chapters like this one and if I do write a chapter story, it'll be 2 or 3. Not 5.

Yazoo: can I kill someone in the next one, by planting a bullet right between the eye or just shoot them like I did Cloud. * Smirks. *

Cloud: oh, come off it Yazoo, it was a surprise attack. Do you reall think you and that cry baby would have gotten that close to victory if I had known?

Loz: I'm not a cry baby. * He starts crying. *

Kadaj: yes, you are.

Yazoo: Loz, stop crying, Kadaj give him a break and Cloud, I kicked your butt up and down the forest or what about when you were trying to catch Kadaj, we almost had you there too.

Misha: SHUT UP! We ending this here.

The End.

(After Leave Misha leaves) 


	20. Tifa Vs Lili!

Narrator: Sorry for the delay folks as the writer completely forgot about the Tifa VS. Lili fight and only remembered recently when Reading through some old stories...

Author: *Slams fist on top of it's head.* Please refrain from saying such things or the results can on end in violence... Which I would prefer it not. *adjusts glasses a little.*

InuYasha: Lying through your teeth again, aren't ya.

Author: *pulls out dagger and holds it to his throat.* What was InuYasha? I didn't quite hear you...

InuYasha: *Was tempted but decided he loved living.* I didn't say a thing...

Author: *Puts the dagger a way.* I'm glad to hear it. *Clears throat.* Narrator you may...

Tifa: Why do I have to fight her? I'm only gonna end up breaking her to bits... Plus, she keeps going on and on about owning everything. *Tifa sighed.*

Author: That's why I picked you.. She's a flipper who doesn't know the meaning of street fighting but you do. You helped defeat one of the most powerful men ever.

Sephiroth: Correction "The most powerful man ever."

Tifa: I guess you're right Author-san.

Sephiroth: Never I'm the one who's always right, no one else..

Author: So Tell me.. When exactly did that brain of yours kick in and say retreat for now or my mother wouldn't put something like that on my shoulders? Mister wies man.

Sephiroth:...

Author: That's what I thought.

Sephiroth: You write me in only to tourment me, don't you?

Author: That's nonesenes general cranky pants, it's all in your head.

Sephiroth: *huffs then walks away.*

Author: *sighs* Okay! Narrator you may continue but mess up again and it'll be your life, got it!

Narrator: *nods and clears it's voice.*

(We're back with this weeks addiction of Animasion unleashed: Tifa Vs. Lili! Here you'll find that no one is in the Masion at the moment and the reason for that is, the fight has been taken to the backyard. The ones that came to witness the event unfold are: Yuffie, Cloud, Loz, Zack, InuYasha, Naruto, Rikku, Sora(KH), Riku(KH), Kasumi(DOA), Vincent, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Steve(Tekken), Anna, Bruce(Tekken), Yazoo and a few other surprise guess may stop by. Right now Tifa is standing next to Cloud, Vincent and Zack, who are talking with her. Lili is Standing next to Steve, Bruce and Anna, talking amongst themselves.)

Naruto: *leans against the fence waiting for the fight to start but anyone can tell he's super hyped about the fight.* Oh man I can't wait until this thing starts.

Riku:... *he steps away from the overly exicted Naruto.*

Steve: *boxes the air.* Remember Lili, a montage of flips will tire that dame out quickly... I mean look at her, she doesn't look like she's fought anything as of late. *Does a victory upper cut.* This is an easy win for sure.

Bruce: You're kidding right, Steve? *Sighs.* That's the worst advice I've ever heard anyone give out... Lili play it careful with this one, she looks like she can hold her own.

Lili: *smirks with a slow nod.* I don't intend on making.. 'any' mistakes with this one, she was only lucky because it was a game but this isn't a game anymore..

Steve: Bruce what's your problem man? How you gonna call me out like that?

Bruce: I didn't really call you on anything, you were just giving her crappy advice that's all.

Steve: You called me out!

Bruce: *starts glaring.* If you want go lets go here and now...

Anna: *steps between them.* Boys, boys this isn't your fight so save it for another time. *she steps close to Lili and pulls out a dagger.* this should work nicely against that little twit..

Lili: *pushed the sharp object a way.* thanks but I don't need a weapon to take her down...

Loz: Dumby *it was blunt and maybe even true.*

Lili: Says the fool who face was run across the ground.

Loz: Tifa..

Tifa: *looks over at him.* What?

Loz: I'll give you a billion bucks if you beat her into the ground.

Tifa: *wasn't sure what to say to that.*

Rufus: *comes running from some corner no one was looking at and ran right for Lili.* I'll be the one to get that billion.

Kadaj: *trips him and grabs his coat, dragging him back.* You're a very dumb boss, aren't you? The offere was only for Tifa.

InuYasha: *yawns from his place within the tree above them.* C'mon get started already, we don't got all day!

Yazoo: Yes we do but you do have a point.

Vincent: Tifa are you sure you don't want my gun?

Tifa: *sighed.* Yes Vincent I'm sure. This is a fight not a war.

Vincent: *nodded his understanding.* hmmm.

Cloud: I wonder who'll win this?

Yuffie: *kicked him on the shin.* why would you say something like that? You already know who's gonna win.

Cloud: *grabbed his shin and rubbed it.* I know that, I was just trying to make it seem a bit more interesting.

Sephiroth: That's exactly why there's a puppet and a puppet master. *he smirked.*

Cloud: *eye twitched.* I'm going to ignore that for now but when this is over, you'd better be ready.

Sephiroth: Like wise traitor!

Yazoo: Can't they be in the same room for more then thirty minutes without wanting to kill each other...

Kadaj: Your guess is as good as mine. *he let Rufus go.* If you try running back out then again, I'll make sure you need that wheelchair for the rest of your life.

Rufus: *nodded and stays put.* Cloud help me out.

Cloud: No..

Rufus: But.. but.. but I..

Cloud: No!

Rufus: Why?

Cloud: Because I've never liked you to begin with.

Rufus: *hangs his head.* After what we turks went through to help you guys save the planet.

Cloud: You did that for yourself with no intentions of helping those poor kids.

Rufus: Why do you keep thinkin...

Sephiroth: Shut up both you... this isn't a video game anymore and I'm sick of hearing about it from the greedy idiot and the soulless doll.

Cloud & Rufus: *just stares at him.*

Zack: *bounced over to them quickly.* Seph you should lighten up just a little you know.

Sephiroth: Why is it that you still... even after all that you went through, act like a darn puppy? *he rubbed the bridge of his nose.*

Zack: I'm not a Puppy!

Cloud: Just like I'm not a Puppet!

Sephiroth: said the guy who thought he was Zack for some Years after he died.

Zack: Wait... What? Cloud you thought you were me?.. We look nothing alike and you're super gloomy all the time...

Naruto: Priceless right!

Sasuke: *walks into the backyard, just to pick on Naruto.* Well if it isn't the shadow chaser.

Naruto: *punches Sasuke in the nose without warning of any kind.* I hate you! And I am not chasing after your Shadow!

Everyone: *Whistles*

Sasuke: *holds his nose.* What was that for?

Naruto: That's for all the dang grief you're causing me! I should rip your head off but the darn writer of that show wants me to save your sorry butt!

Sasuke: My butt is not sorry and until you've seen your entire village, parents included, die before you... Then you will never know the pain I fe...

Naruto: *punches him again.* Shut up! I'm sick of you and your ugliness Sasuke! How can you stand there and talk all big after you killed you brother who was innocent?

Sasuke *grabs his nose again.* Naruto! Cut it out!

Sephiroth: *place his sword between them.* Silence both of you! I will have no more of this.

Naruto: *gladly stopped talk to Sasuke.*

Sasuke: As if I should take orders from you...

Rikku: Are you aware of the sword that's in your face kid?

Kadaj: I'll answer that for him... No.

Cloud: It has been known to shut a few people up back in the day but this kid is stupid.

Sephiroth: *Turned the sword only slightly and wind blew over Sasuke.* Now shut up.

Sasuke: Please nothing you do can touch m... *delayed cuts slashed their way all over Sasuke.* I'll shut up, I promise.

Sephiroth: Glad to hear that.

Loz: Seph.. you do realize how much of a god-moder you are right?

Sephiroth: And I love every second of it.

Everyone: *moves away from Seph out of fear for their lives.*

Kasumi: *lands in the middle of the yard and everyone looks at her.* It's time for the battle to begin.. Tifa, Lili come and stand by me.

Tifa & Lili: *went to stand next to her.*

Kasumi: *walked out of the way.* You may begin. *she blew a whistle no one knew she had.*

Lili: I'm gonna send you packi...

Tifa: *moved in with a swift right hook and blunt kick to Lili's gut.*

Lili: *was sent flying backwards holding her face but was now however quiet.*

Bruce: I told you guys she was a killa.

Anna: Shut up Bruce..

Lili: I see you're not much of talker.. *she ran towards Tifa kicking dirt at her face and went into a few tumbling runs, ending them with a delayed heel kick.* trash...

Tifa: *was ready for the dirt and even managed to block the kick with an up guard. She quickly turned her guard into a grab and twisted Lili's ankle.

Lili: *did a screw spin in the direction Tifa twisted it and kicked free from her grab hold, following up with a slap.* Witch!

Tifa: *allowed the hit to make contact if only for this chance, she caught Lili's wrist. She turned around head butting Lili with the back of her head and then flipped Lili over on to her back.*

Lili: *wasn't expecting that and ended up on her back, though she wasn't there for long. Lili sprung to life with a fury of flips and kicks.* How dare you!

Tifa: *caught as many as she could but not all of them, some had broke through her defence.*

Cloud: Tifa! You can do it!

Yuffie: Yeah Tifa, you go girl!

Steve: Shut up you pansies! Lili's got this one!

Lili: *finished her rush with a forceful screw kick to Tifa's stomach and jumped into the air like an elegant bird.*

Tifa: *hit the ground sliding to a stop and rolled backwards avoiding Lili's deadly drop. She stood up and looked at Lili for a moment before rushing the blonde head.*

Sora: I know you can do it Tifa!

Riku: Go Lili!

Sora: *looks at Riku.* What gives? Why are you rooting for somone like her?

Riku: Because I want to and beside you're only rooting for Tifa because her chest is huge.

Sora: That is not true Riku and you kno...

Lili: *came crashing into Riku sending them both flying in the fence together, she sat up and shook the daze away. She got up and charged Tifa once more.* I'll never lose to the like of you!

Riku: *stood up shaking his head.* What happened?

Sora: *Snickered.* Tifa is what happened.

Lili: *preformed a ground sweep spinning up into a roound house, hoping she was fast enough to throw Tifa off her game and be able to go as far as add a back lay out.*

Tifa: *back stepped Lili's low kick missing it by inches but she wasn't ready for the roundhouse and was sent spirling to the ground. She got up slowly due to being dazed out of her wits and was barely able  
>to avoid the flip.*<p>

Lili: *laughs walking over to a still dazed Tifa.* You never stood a chance. *kicks Tifa in the leg.* And do you know why?

Tifa: *was still disoriented which cut down her reaction time by half and Lili's kick put her down on one knee.*

InuYasha: Don't say it Lili, you'll seal your own fate.

Lili: *ignored the dog demon and punched Tifa in the face.* It is because I am a real fighter and you're just some second rate RPG character who couldn't even save her own father. *she threw her head back in laughter.*

Tifa: *fell to the ground unmoving.*

Yazoo: Baka...

Vincent: Is the fight over, I really wish to blow her head off..

Cloud: No! Tifa!

Sephiroth: Did she just clown on the RPG legacy... in a backyard full of RPG characters? *he was now brandishing his sword.*

Cid: #%$%&%$%$#$%&%$! *his pulls out his spear.*

Marth: *jumps over the gate.* Who said it! I'll chop them to bits!

Loz: Will everyone calm down and let Tifa handle this.

Yuffie: But she is uncon..

Loz: Maybe ya'll should pay more attention to the fight then to who's saying what.

Everyone: *returned their eyes back to the fight.*

Tifa: *slowly pulled to her hand and knees.* Take that back..

Lili: I will not because it's true. You were too weak to save or even avenge your father and you couldn't even hold your own against a cry baby. *she kicked Tifa in the gut.*

Loz: I don't cry. *sniffles.*

Kadaj: *rolls his eyes.* you do to.

Tifa: *didn't budge one bit.*

Lili: No one can beat me I am the best, I am the closet thing to a Goddess and no one can stop me.

Genesis: My dear friend please tell me who has lied to you, so that I may go and send them to the fiery pits of hades. *he pulls out Loveless and opens it.*

Sephiroth: Oh no.. *he snatches it from him quickly.* Not right now mister poet.

Genesis: *sighs* Can I at least quote one act?

Sephiroth: Fine but make it quick.

Zack: And make sure it's something I understand.

Genesis: Ripples form on the water's surface  
>The wandering soul knows no rest.<p>

Zack: I said make it something I understand.

Sephiroth: A puppy will always remain a Puppy.

Genesis: It would seem so.

Sephiroth: Juat like a..

Cloud: Don't you dare say it.

Lili: *kicked at Tifa again.* You sad excuse for a fighter, I'm going to end this now.

(Tifa caught the kick twisting Lili's ankle with a crack and stood up lifting her shoulder into Lili's chin. Then with a powerful thrust forward Tifa rammed her elbow into Lili's stomach, crashing her through a tree into the gate near Naruto and took a few steps back.)

Bruce, Anna & Steve: *ran over to Lili.*

Steve: She's still alive but out cold.

Kasumi: *walked over to Tifa and lifted the hand closest to Tifa.* The winner is Tifa Lockhart. *she vanished leaving behind leafs.*

Everyone: *just stared for a moment.*

Naruto: *jumped on to the fence.* Man I've gotta learn that one.

Sasuke: You're lame, I can already do that and so much more. You'll never defeat me.

Naruto: Can it brother killer. *he jumped down to the over side of the gate with Sasuke hot on his trails.*

Sora: I'm so glad you won Tifa. *he pulled out his Keyblade and opened a door to destiny island.* Be back later you guys.

Riku: Whatever... *he walked through it and Sora followed.*

Rikku: Hey where did InuYasha go?

Rufus: He left as soon as he saw the winner.

Tifa: *walked over to Loz and held her hand out.*

Loz: *looked at her.* What?

Tifa: The money..

Loz: *shifts his eyes away from her.* Well you see... The thin...

Tifa: *made him eat her fist.* Where my money at Loz?

Everyone: Wow..

Loz: I didn't really have it... I-I just wanted her out... *he blocked his face.*

Tifa: *kicked him on the leg and stormed off into the masion.*

Loz: *grabbed his leg.* Ow!

Yuffie: You big meanie! *she followed her.*

Steve & Bruce: *picked up Lili and carried her off with Anna trailing after them.*

Anna: We'll be back and when we do you'll be sorry. *they left.*

Rufus: So much for being rich again... *sighs.*

Kadaj: The money was never for you, even if he did have it.

Yazoo: And beside that.. aren't you rich anyway?

Rufus: *mood changes to super happy.* That's right I am and you loser aren't. *he walks off into the masion whistling.*

Zack: Well now that, that's settled. Who's up for a game of DOA 4?

Vincent: I'm going to sleep

Sephiroth: Aren't you tired of that?

Vincent:...

Genesis: He's right and I bet you still sleep in a coffin.

Vincent:...

Yazoo: My god... He's a Vampire?

Vincent: No I'm not..

Zack: Hello people, DOA.. *he runs into the masion heading right for the game room Marth, Loz and Kadaj follows.*

Sephiroth: Then why do you still sleep in a coffin?

Vincent:...

Cloud: Will you guys stop picking on him.

Sephiroth: Shut up puppet, no one's talking to you.

Cloud: I hate you!

Sephiroth: See what I mean.. You hate when I hate and love when I love. That's what makes you a prefect puppet.

Cloud: You.. Wait... You never love.

Sephiroth: That's why you will always continue to hate. *he does an evil laugh.*

Cloud: NO!

Vincent: Should we fight and kill him again?

Cloud: No, maybe we should seal him this time.

Yazoo: As much as I would love to stay and watch this turn into something quite horrible, I can't. *he walks off.*

Genesis: *opens his mouth to speak.* ..

Sephiroth: Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
>Nothing shall forestall my return.<p>

Genesis: Seph only I am allowed to speak those lines.

Vincent: Cloud you can't be talking about using 'that' seal can you?

Cloud: *nods* My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
>Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey<br>In my own salvation And your eternal slumber

Genesis: So let me get this right, you're going to kill yourself just to kill Seph using the Shiki Fujin? (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)

Cloud: *nods*

Genesis: and what if you miss?

Cloud:...

Sephiroth: Dumb clone didn't plan that far ahead.

Vincent: Cloud lets go before can think of another way to kill the psycho. *he walks towards the masion with Cloud.*

Genesis: Lets play a game of poker... The loser has to read the entire Loveless book to everyone.

Sephiroth: *nods.* Sure why not but don't lose just so you can read it.

Genesis: What?.. I would never do such a thing.

(And with that being said folks, fate has dealt the winning hand to Tifa and put Lili in her rightful place... The End.)


End file.
